


Recovery

by RocksCanFly



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Animated), Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cool Graphics, Ensemble Cast, Eventual Happy Ending, Fantastic Racism, Gen, I was not satisfied with Endgame, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Paperwork, Political Campaigns, Politics, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Invasion, So I'm writing this, Unethical Amounts of Snark, and last but not least, recovery fic, warnings for:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocksCanFly/pseuds/RocksCanFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one's really been okay since the invasion ended. Artemis is back on the Team and back to school in Central City, M'gann and Connor are helping the Team stay afloat, Roy's quit the business to take care of Lian, and Dick has retreated back to Blüdhaven.</p>
<p>With all this, everyone can't help but notice how Kaldur's reacting to the last year of trauma, and to it finally being over.</p>
<p>Or, in better words, how he's not reacting.</p>
<p>(This is a story told through communications logs, security camera transcripts, and letters home that were never sent. It is a story about recovery and redemption, about heroes and what it really means to have sacrificed everything to save the world.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LEAGUE CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS LOG: DATE: 08/03/16

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting for this story is going to a be a little bit unusual. It's partly going to be told in the style of the first chapter (aka chatlogs), partially in letters (some of which will be dated prior to the story's start), and partially in other formats. My hope is that a clear story will come across through multiple formats, but please feel free to send me any criticism or suggestions you have regarding my method for telling the story. 
> 
> This is dedicated, in part, to Shade's Ninde, who has long wanted a detailed story about Kaldur's recovery post-Invasion. The story is about the rest of the team as well, but it's mostly about him. I'm not happy with how they ended his, or really anyone's, story arch in Endgame. So this is my fix-it. 
> 
> Rating, by the way, is subject to change.

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE TOWER: 08/03/16
  * SORT BY: Time
  * SORT BY: ASCENDING
  * MESS. [0834] 
    * SENT: Black Canary
    * RECEIVED:  Aquaman
    * SUBJ: Dammit Orin 
      * REP: Aquaman 
        * We have already discussed this at length, Dinah.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * You have to be able to do something Orin.
      * REP: Aquaman 
        * As I have informed you in previous conversations, the decision is not mine alone to make.
        * Atlantis is a constitutional monarchy.
        * In cases like this, especially when they have proof of my bias, I must bow to the council.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Can’t you convince them? After everything he’s done, he doesn’t deserve this.
      * REP: Aquaman 
        * “Everything he’s done” is the problem. It took considerable effort to convince them not to arrest him and have him put to trial.
        * I understand his reasons, Dinah.
        * I cannot say I would have done differently in his circumstances.
        * But my people suffered too many losses from his actions, and if there is one thing we cannot tolerate in Atlantis it is more traitors.
        * Nor so soon after the failed Purist coup.
        * When they see him they see my brother all over again, Dinah.
        * You have no idea what the last two years have done to us as a nation.
        * I can’t ask them to forgive him.
        * Not yet. They need _time._
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * You told me once he was like a son to you.
        * That boy needs to see his family again.
        * He needs to go _home._
      * REP: Aquaman 
        * That _boy_ is a man who has seen and done more than any of us had done at his age. He knew what he was getting into when he and Nightwing made their plan.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Do you even care?
      * REP: Aquaman 
        * Dinah Lance of Star City, do not dare.
        * When Kaldur’ahm of Shayeris infiltrated the Light and brought down both them and the Reach,
        * The world gained one of the greatest heroes it has ever known,
        * And I lost a son.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Yet you stand by and do nothing to help him.
        * What a father.
      * REP: Aquaman 
        * They wanted his _head,_ Dinah.
        * Allowing him back to Atlantis, even with the council's permission
        * Would be a death sentence.
        * He needs to stay on land where it’s _safe_.
        * Garth and La’gann have already begun a campaign to reinstate Kaldur’ahm’s good name.
        * They have lost many friends because of it,
        * And I have been petitioned frequently to withdraw my support from their efforts.
        * We are _doing_ what we _can._
        * But I am king first and a mentor second.
        * Trust me when I say Kaldur’ahm understands.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Fine.
        * I understand. I do, trust me.
        * It’s just
        * I don’t know what to do.
        * I’ve got ideas, but I had to try one more time. I’m going to keep in contact with you about his condition. I may be calling in for favors.
      * REP: Aquaman 
        * Dinah?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Yes?
      * REP: Aquaman 
        * Thank-you. For looking after him. I am in your debt.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * No you’re not.
        * After all the time he’s been with the team rather than being your side-kick?
        * He’s as much mine as he is yours.
      * REP: Aquaman 
        * Even so, I must thank-you for doing your duty by him where as I cannot.
        * Please keep me informed.
        * I fear he is not honest with me when I contact him to inquire about his condition.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Orin,
        * I don’t think he’s honest with anyone anymore.


  * MESS. [0920] 
    * SENT: Black Canary
    * RECEIVED:  Miss Martian
    * SUBJ: Return to Atlantis is a No-Go. 
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * You weren’t able to convince him?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Aquaman’s not the problem. The people of Atlantis haven’t forgiven Kaldur for Poseidonis.
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * Don’t they know he was undercover?
        * That if he hadn’t done anything we’d all be dead? Or slaves?
        * Doesn’t that mean anything?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * King Orin made a good point to me, M’gann.
        * Landdwellers have no idea how much Atlantis has been put through in the last two years.
        * It’s understandable that they aren’t willing to let go only a few weeks after finding out the truth.
        * Have you considered my alternate proposal?
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * Well,
        * Yes.
        * But I’m not sure about it.
        * Not that I wouldn’t be glad to do it!
        * I just don’t know if it would help him.
        * He’s been isolated from everything for so long.
        * Are you sure this would be good for him?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Honestly?
        * No.
        * I’m not sure.
        * There’s a reason it’s not my only plan. But I need to know that the option is available moving forward.
        * So, if he agrees,
        * Are you willing to help me?
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * Of course I am.
        * After everything…
        * It’s the least I can do.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * What happened wasn’t all your fault, M’gann. I’m sure Kaldur’s told you that himself many times already.
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * I-
        * I actually wasn’t talking about that.
        * I do still feel guilty about it, but I was more referring to the fact that he’s always been there for me when I needed him.
        * I’m just glad to finally be able to return the favor.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Oh. I’m sorry for making assumptions.
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * It’s fine. Keep me updated about the plan, okay?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Yes.
        * Do you know where his is right now?
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * In the pool, training with La’gann.
        * They’ve been trying to catch him up on sorcery since he got back.
        * It really helps them bond,
        * But I’m not sure if it’s working.
        * The sorcery, I mean.
        * The bonding is going great!
        * I think they’re both really glad to have another Atlantean around that they can spend time with.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Okay. I’ve got some other things to iron out, but I’ll update you as soon as I can.
        * Take care, M’gann.
  * MESS. [0930] 
    * SENT: Black Canary
    * RECEIVED:  Nightwing
    * SUBJ: We need to talk 
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * Hey B.C.
        * What’s up?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * How are you doing, Dick?
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * Frankly?
        * Not well.
        * Artemis has been bothering me to come see her in Central City,
        * But.
        * I don’t think I can go there just yet.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Losing Wally has been hard on all of us,
        * But most especially you two.
        * You may find that you heal better if you have someone to share the pain with.
        * And I’m sure Artemis wants the company as well.
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * Look
        * I really don’t want to talk about this,
        * I appreciate your help BC,
        * But I need to work this out for myself.
        * He was my _best friend._
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * I understand.
        * And I’ll try to leave you alone for a while.
        * But, Dick.
        * Don’t forget about the friends you have left, okay?
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * Look, I’ll call Artemis.
        * I can’t go to Central City.
        * I can’t. But I can meet her somewhere else.
        * Have a good day Dinah.
        * Talk to you later.
  * MESS. [0932] 
    * SENT: Red Arrow
    * RECEIVED:  Artemis
    * SUBJ: Hey Undead Sister In-Law 
      * REP: Artemis 
        * Please don’t call me that.
        * It is still so, so weird that you two got married.
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * Little sisters who fake their deaths can’t say shit about weird and uncomfortable family situations.
        * So shut it, blondie.
        * How are you?
      * REP: Artemis 
        * I’d be doing better,
        * If a certain bird-brain wasn’t avoiding me like I was the fucking plague.
        * You’d think he’d want to at least _talk_ after everything that happened with the Reach and Wally,
        * But no.
        * Bird boy just wants to mope and beat people up in Blüdhaven.
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * Dick can be a bit of a
        * And _fuck you_ for making me say this,
        * A dick.
        * This is a known thing.
        * This is a thing that we have known.
      * REP: Artemis 
        * I know I know.
        * It’s just,
        * He really pisses me off sometimes.
        * It’s like he hasn’t even considered that I-
        * Wait.
        * I’m getting an incoming message from him right now.
        * I’ll get back to you in a bit.
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * Sure, yeah, don’t mind me.
        * I didn’t need to talk to you about anything important or anything.
        * Brat.
  * MESS. [0935] 
    * SENT: Nightwing
    * RECEIVED:  Artemis
    * SUBJ: Hey. Sorry for being an ass. 
      * REP: Artemis 
        * You’re entirely not forgiven,
        * Unless you’re also texting me with a date and time for when we can get together to beat people up and talk about our feelings.
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * How does Star City sound,
        * Around 2200 tonight?
        * I know I’ve been avoiding coming to see you,
        * But it’s not you.
        * I just.
        * I can’t be in Central City right now.
        * I don’t know how to be there without him.
      * REP: Artemis 
        * And I do?
        * I’m as much Gotham as you are, Grayson.
        * But his parents need someone around who knows who he was,
        * Not just as Wally, but as KF too.
        * And seeing Bart and Barry just reminds them too much of why and how they lost him.
        * I can’t take you up on your offer.
        * But,
        * Star City sounds good.
        * I’d suggest Gotham.
        * But I know that’s not the best place for you right now.
        * Did you already clear it with GA?
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * No, but he’s nowhere near as protective over his territory as Batman.
        * So I’m not worried about it.
        * I’ll message him after we’re done.
        * So I’ll see you tonight, right?
      * REP: Artemis 
        * Yeah.
        * But, Dick?
        * Can this not be a thing we only do every few weeks?
        * And could we just go for, I’d don’t know, a movie or something next time?
        * Losing Wally’s been as hard on me as it has on you.
        * And
        * And just because he’s gone,
        * It doesn’t mean we stopped being friends, okay?
        * I don’t want to lose you too.
        * I don’t know if I can take that.
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * Got it.
        * I’ll see you tonight Artie.
        * And I’ll try to do better.
        * I don’t want to lose you either.


  * MESS. [0943] 
    * SENT: Artemis
    * RECEIVED:  Red Arrow
    * SUBJ: Did you ask BC to talk to Dick? 
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * No.
        * But I’m not surprised she’s meddling.
        * It’s kinda her thing.
      * REP: Artemis 
        * I’ll have to send her a thank-you gift.
        * Or a hug or something.
        * Anyways, you said there was something you needed to talk about.
        * Why do I feel like I already know what it is?
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * Because you’re as worried about him as I am?
        * And slightly more empathetically sensitive?
        * And spent about a month undercover with the guy?
      * REP: Artemis 
        * Yeah.
        * So, how is he today?
        * If you’ve talked to him at all.
        * I know you’ve seen him even less than I have,
        * With you being busy with Lian,
        * And him being holed up in the Tower.
        * I tried to talk to him yesterday but the conversations was
        * Short.
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * You tried to talk to him about Atlantis, didn’t you?
      * REP: Artemis 
        * Yeah
        * How’d you guess?
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * M’gann told me he spent the rest of the day after you called practicing sorcery with Lagoon Boy.
        * After Lagoon Boy got tired and gave up for the night,
        * Kaldur apparently kept going.
        * M’gann found him passed out in the pool this morning.
        * He’d decimated all the targets he and La’gann use for combat practice.
      * REP: Artemis 
        * Seriously?
        * All of them?
        * Don’t they have, like, 40 in stock? Made entirely of solid rock?
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * Not sure on the number, but yeah.
        * Solid rock.
        * M’gann said it looked like a bomb had gone off.
        * And that most of them didn’t look like they’d been broken with sorcery.
      * REP: Artemis 
        * He’s not taking things well, is he?
        * Ugh,
        * I just-
        * How can they _do_ this to him?
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * Artemis,
        * We don’t know what all went down before you joined up with him.
        * It makes sense that they’re upset.
        * And I’m not too sure that this is all anger over being exiled.
        * This is _Kaldur_ we’re talking about here.
      * REP: Artemis 
        * I know. I know.
        * Have you gotten him to talk to you about at all?
        * Because I’ve had no luck on that front.
        * And I don’t think _anyone_ has.
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        *  No, he hasn’t talked to me.
      * REP: Artemis 
        * Have you even _tried_ to get him to open up?
        * You’re practically the only person he ever really talks to.
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * _Talked_ to. _Was_.
        * Artemis,
        * Kaldur and I haven’t been that close in _years_.
        * The whole heart to heart thing?
        * Doesn’t really happen anymore.
        * I actually thought you’d have more luck.
        * You or Nightwing.
      * REP: Artemis 
        * You’d think so, right?
        * Ugh.
        * I want to punch him in the face sometimes, he’s so bad at communicating.
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * Dick or Kaldur?
      * REP: Artemis 
        * Both?
        * Okay, I’ve got to go.
        * Midterms to study for before I go gallivanting off for a night in Star City.
        * Would it be cool with you if I stopped by to see Lian?
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * No tights.
      * REP: Artemis 
        * Yeah yeah, I know the rules.
        * See you later _Red_.
      * REP: Red Arrow 
        * You really need to stop calling me that.


  * MESS. [0947] 
    * SENT: Nightwing
    * RECEIVED:  Black Canary
    * SUBJ: Happy? 
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * That depends.
        * What do I have to be happy about?
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * Artemis and I are going to be patrolling in Star City tonight.
        * As a sort of bonding-over-Wally’s-death thing.
        * We’re starting patrol at 2200. Can you pass the message on to GA?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * I’m sure Ollie won’t really mind, considering he’s in Thailand this week.
        * I’m proud of you for reaching out to her,
        * Though I do wonder at the fact that you’re choosing a patrol as “bonding time”.
        * Do I need to send the message out to keep the streets clear?
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * Anyone we come across will just be getting what’s coming to them
        * You and GA are too nice to your guys anyways.
        * I hear they hardly ever even bleed these days.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * After a while you lose a little bit of the blood lust that comes with crime fighting.
        * You learn to save if for the special cases.
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * Like that guy you nabbed four months ago?
        * What was his name, the Star City Strangler?
        * Doesn’t he have permanent hearing damage now?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * We’re moving off topic.
        * I’m glad that you’ll be in town actually.
        * Would you consider dropping by for dinner before patrol?
        * Around 1800?
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * Not so sure about that, BC. I’ve got a pretty busy night ahead of me…
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * …
        * Ollie made dinner for a week before he left for Thailand.
        * I’ll just be re-heating it.
      * REP: Nightwing 
        * _Oh thank God_.
        * In that case, sure!
        * See you at 1800.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * See you then, Dick.
        * (Brat.)


  * MESS. [1005] 
    * SENT: Back Canary
    * RECEIVED:  Batgirl
    * SUBJ: Team Leadership 
      * REP: Batgirl 
        * I really feel like Dick should be the one talking to me about this.
        * No offence Black Canary,
        * But he _does_ have the right to give leadership to the selection of his choice.
        * And he chose to give it to Aqualad and me _jointly_.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Dick hasn’t been thinking straight since Wally died, Batgirl.
        * And that’s understandable. But don’t tell me you don’t share my concerns about Kaldur.
      * REP: Batgirl 
        * Look, it’s not that I don’t care about Aqualad,
        * But I’m not as familiar with him?
        * I always heard he was one of the more closed off members of the Team.
        * And he’s working through a lot right now with the whole exile thing.
        * He seems normal, given the circumstances,
        * And I don’t feel comfortable asking him to step down.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Please believe me when I say that Kaldur has not been behaving normally.
        * He’s always been reserved, but he’s never been this antisocial,
        * And I have other reasons to believe there’s something wrong that I’m not at liberty to discuss.
        * I’m actually going to be talking to him and Nightwing tonight.
        * If Kaldur agrees to step down, and Dick backs the decision to instate you as full commander of the Team,
        * Will you step up to the responsibility?
      * REP: Batgirl 
        * Of course I will. It’s not that I’m unwilling to be the leader.
        * I’d actually really look forward to the experience!
        * I just don’t want to kick Kaldur out after he just got back. Seems like adding insult to injury after all that’s happened.
        * He’s a great leader, and he says he’s glad to be back on the Team.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * He is a great leader, and he’s proven that ten-fold over that last few months. I’ve heard nothing but good on him in that respect.
        * And I’m sure he is glad to be re-connecting with the Team and the League in general.
        * But I have reasons to push this, and I need you to trust me that this is for the best.
      * REP: Batgirl 
        * If Kaldur agrees, I’ll take over as Team leader.
        * Keep me posted?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * You’ll be one of the first to know the decision once it’s reached.
        * Thank-you Barbara. I know this is a lot of responsibility to be handed when you're so young.
      * REP: Batgirl 
        * I can handle it. And no problem.


  * MESS. [1030] 
    * SENT: Black Canary
    * RECEIVED:  Aqualad
    * SUBJ: Appointment 
      * REP: Aqualad 
        * My apologies for missing our scheduled appointment last night.
        * I became distracted.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Kaldur, this is the fourth time you’ve missed our appointment.
        * League and Team members who undergo any mission lasting more than five days are required to attend a mandatory de-brief and psych eval within three days of the mission’s termination.
        * Extenuating circumstances could explain why you weren’t able to go through the full process immediately after your mission’s success,
        * But this is getting ridiculous.
      * REP: Aqualad 
        * I have already been fully de-briefed by Batman. And psychological evaluations are only required if there is present evidence that trauma has taken place that will interfere with further operations.
        * Lacking that, League and Team members are at liberty to seek outside help so long as they do so within two months’ time of mission termination.
        * I trust my performance has not noticeably decreased since I resumed my duties as leader of the Team?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Your _performance_ has been fine.
        * Exemplary, actually. You seem to have learned some new skills in your time away.
        * But I know for a fact that you haven’t had a psych eval yet, because you have yet to submit any of the confirmation paperwork to the League.
        * Not to mention that _I’ve_ been your therapist since 2010.
        * The things you went through would be traumatic for anyone Kaldur. The fact that it’s not showing up in your performance doesn’t negate that you have a lot of experiences you need to work through.
        * I’m worried about you, Kaldur.
        * We all are.
        * Kaldur?
        * Are you still there?
      * REP: Aqualad 
        * I understand your concern, and I do appreciate it.
        * When would you like to reschedule?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * I have some open time tonight, actually.
        * Nightwing and Artemis are doing a patrol in Star City, so I have the night off.
      * REP: Aqualad 
        * When would you like to meet at the Tower?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * I was actually hoping we could meet at my house and talk over dinner,
        * If you’re comfortable with that arrangement.
      * REP: Aqualad 
        * I am uncertain…
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Ollie left some food in my fridge that I’m planning on re-heating,
        * If that helps.
        * I won’t be the one cooking
      * REP: Aqualad 
        * It is not my intention to offend, but that does make the decision considerably easier.
        * Are you still living in the same quarters?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Yes. Would you like to meet around 1800?
REP: Aqualad 
        * That would be excellent. Thank-you.


  * MESS. [1100] 
    * SENT: Back Canary
    * RECEIVED:  Miss Martian
    * SUBJ: Dinner Tonight 
      * REP: Miss Martain 
        * Are you proposing the plan to Dick and Kaldur?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Yes. Dick and Artemis are going to be patrolling Star City tonight, so I thought I’d ask Dick to come for dinner.
        * I also asked Kaldur to come for his much belated appointment at the same time.
        * We should have a clearer picture of what the next few months are going to look like by tomorrow.
        * Have you talked to Superboy yet?
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * Yes. He’s not happy that I might be leaving, but he understands. He doesn’t show it very well, but he’s been really worried about Kaldur lately.
        * I’m pretty sure he’s actually _really_ angry at Dick for putting Kaldur back in charge of the Team. He hasn’t spoken to him since the invasion ended.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Well hopefully that won’t be a problem anymore after tonight. I’ll get back to you with the plan after we’ve worked it out.
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * One last thing,
        * Does Kaldur know that Dick’s going to be there?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * I didn’t tell him, because I know it’s less likely he’d be willing to come if he knew. I’m banking on him forgiving me and being willing to listen anyways.
        * I may also be relying on him not having changed _too_ much since he left, at least in this respect.
        * Hopefully he’s still too polite to leave.
        * I feel bad about manipulating them like this.
        * But this conversation needs to happen, whether or not they agree to our plan.
        * Have a good day M’gann.
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * You too.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Oh, and can you do me one favor?
        * Make sure Kaldur doesn’t “fall asleep” in the pool again.
        * I would hate for him to accidently miss our appointment.
        * Again.
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * I’ll remind him.
        * ;D




	2. LEAGUE HOME SECURITY STYSTEM: SERIAL #13 : DATE: 08/03/16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canary's plan comes together, feelings are discussed, and the plot gets some attention.

-   LEAGUE HOME SECURITY SYSTEM: SERIAL #13

  * DATE: 08/03/16
  * TIME: START: 1743 PDT
  * BEGIN: AUDIO TRANSCRIPTION 
    * Hey BC! You in?
    * Dick, the door’s open. Come on in. You’re early.
    * Don’t tell me you’re disappointed to get to spend more time with me, BC! Break a poor young fool’s heart, why don’t you?
    * Is _this_ why Zatanna broke up with you? The dramatic gesturing?
    * I’ll have you know our relationship was ended in the most asterous of circumstances. We’re better as friends. Who touch each other in weird places sometimes, yeah, but still. Friends.
    * _And_ that’s where I lose my interest in that conversation. Help me get the table set, kid. Dinner’s almost ready. I’ve got the dishes set out on the counter.
    * Dick? Is something wrong?
    * Is GA back from Thailand already?
    * No, he’s still on his mission.
    * Then the third place setting is for… ?
    * It’ll be a surprise. Don’t worry, there’s plenty of food.
    * I usually don’t like your surprises.
    * Just behave and it’ll be fine.
    * No promises.
    * League Commander and all I get is “no promises”. No wonder Superman hated this job. Speaking of leadership jobs, I’d like to talk to you about the Team.
    * I don’t like where this is going.
    * I think it’s time Barbara Gordon took over leadership.
    * I _knew_ I didn’t like where this was going. And the answer’s _still_ no way. She’s too inexperienced, she-
    * Is more experienced by far than Kaldur was when he first took the position.
    * It’s not possible anyway, because Kaldur’s still leader right now.
    * And why is that?
    * Because he’s home? Because it’s where he belongs?
    * Dick Grayson, don’t try to act stupid. You’re bad at it. Kaldur has never wanted that job and you _know_ it. I don’t know why you insisted on strong arming him back into it in the first place, but it’s _killing him_. You have to be able to see that.
    * Kaldur’s performing better than ever! I’ve been keeping up on the reports!
    * But have you _spoken_ to him?
    * Well, no, not really! But I kind of haven’t been talking to anyone recently. You know that! That’s why I’m here tonight. To meet up with Artie and reconnect a bit with the rest of the world. Not to get lectured and strong-armed into kicking Kaldur off as team leader. I can’t believe you’d do that to him!
    * Dick. Stop being obtuse. You’re one of the smartest people I’ve met. You know Kaldur would be grateful if Barbara took over. I can’t understand why you’re fighting this.
    * She’s not ready.
    * Yes she is.
    * No, she’s not.
    * Would you tell her that to her face?
    * I- no. I’m not an idiot, BC.
    * What’s really going on Dick? Why do you really want Kaldur in as team leader so badly?
    * I’m scared for him, okay?
    * Continue.
    * It’s just- We knew when he went under that he was probably going to be barred from home for a while. I didn’t realize until about mid mission that the things he was doing were going to get him exiled, at the _least_. But- but that was going to be okay, you know?
    * Really? Him never going home again is okay?
    * No, it sounds so selfish when you say it- I don’t mean it like _that_. But we were going to be there for him. The five of us, one big team. I had it planned out. I was going to drag Wally back in because he was never- he was never going to be able to stay away from the gig for long. He was a hero, like the rest of us. And it was going to be the six of us after it was all over. We were going to be there for him, and then _Wally-_
    * Just because Wally’s gone doesn’t mean Kaldur is, Dick.
    * I know, _I know_ , **_I know_** , okay? But it’s not the _same_. We’re broken. I am, he is, Artie, M’gann and Connor- we were so _good_. We were going to be the best team the world’s ever seen, and now all that’s left is _dus_ t. So I had to give him _something_ to ground him, because we can’t anymore. And I can’t- _can’t_ just watch him drift away.
    * Come here. Hey, it’s. It’s going to be okay. Did you ever tell Kaldur any of this?
    * Of course not. You know how he is.
    * You’re right, I do. He’s one of the most understanding people I’ve ever met. And it’s not fair of you to just try to keep him close just by tying him down like this. Have you even gone to see him?
    * No. And I know that’s terrible. And I’m sorry.
    * Don’t tell _me_. I’m not the one you’ve been hurting. Your whole team’s missed you. Blüdhaven wasn’t the best place to go if you wanted to keep everyone from drifting off.
    * How do you deal with it BC? I keep ** _losing_** people, and now I’m just pushing everyone else away. I’m a fucking mess. How do you _deal_?
    * You learn. You cherish the people you have left. That’s all I’ve got. I’m sorry.
    * The third place is for Kaldur, isn’t it?
    * How’d you guess?
    * The gumbo you heated up has shrimp. You don’t like seafood, and you know I don’t care what I eat. That and I can’t think of why else we’d be talking about having Barbara take over as team leader while we wait for a mysterious third party to arrive at your pity dinner.
    * It’s nothing as kind as a pity dinner. It’s a meeting. The two of you need to talk, and I knew you’d never come if that’s what I’d called you for.
    * Does he know I’m here?
    * No.
    * Are you sure he’s going to be okay with it?
    * We’ll see.
    * * _knocking_ *
    * And there he is.
    * I think I need to leave.
    * And I think you need to stay. So sit.
    * Ugh.
    * Hello Kaldur. Perfectly on time as usual.
    * Forgive my intrusion, but do you have another guest over?
    * Yes. He’ll be joining us for dinner.
    * Dinah, if you invited Red Arrow I am afraid that I am going to have to lea-
    * Hey-uh. Uh, hi Kaldur.
    * Good evening, Nightwing.
    * I didn’t know you were coming for dinner too. Nice to- nice to see you. It’s, uh, been a while.
    * I was actually just stopping by for an appointment with my therapist. As the two of you appear to be occupied, I will take my leave.
    * Are you sure? If you hang around, uh. Artemis and I were going to go on patrol later if you wanted to tag-
    * No, but thank-you. Please give my regards to Artemis when you see her. Good evening.
    * Kaldur, _get in here and sit down_.
    * My apologies, Black Canary, but no. If we could reschedule for a time at the Watch Tower, I’m sure that would be sufficient for your purposes. If you are unavailable I can seek a therapist outside the League.
    * Kaldur, please.
    * _Good evening_.
    * Kaldur. Don’t go, I- I actually am _really_ glad to see you. It’s been a long time.
    * You can see me any time you please at the Tower. I am certain the others have informed you that I spend much if not all of my time there outside of missions.
    * Look, I’m sorry I haven’t come to see you, okay? Just- please sit down? So we can talk about this?
    * You will not give me peace until we have, will you?
    * C’mon, Kal. You know me. Do I ever give anyone peace?
    * No.
    * Okay, yeah, I deserved that. And that’s why we need to talk. I want to apologize.
    * As far as I am concerned you have nothing to apologize for.
    * Bullshit. Don’t be this w-
    * _Nightwing_. _Aqualad_. As League Commander I’m ordering both of you to _sit down_ and eat Ollie’s food before it burns on the stove. Neither of you came here for my cooking tonight, and I’m sure you don’t want to sample it when his gets ruined. Kaldur, if you have any grievances you will air them after I am done speaking to both of you, _are we clear_.
    * As you wish.
    * Fine.
    * Okay. I’m going to go get the pot off the stove, _don’t_ talk to each other until I get back. You two have done enough damage to each other as it is.
    * _*clunk*_
    * Okay. Soup’s on. Give me your bowls.
    * Does gumbo even technically qualifies as-
    * Grayson. Shut it. No world play, no language technicalities, none of your defense mechanisms tonight. We have some serious issues to talk about.
    * I hope you are not planning on having Nightwing privy to our appointment. If we are still having one.
    * Oh, we’re having one. You need it.
    * I have made my opinions to the contrary known in our previous conversations.
    * And you already know I’m not buying it. Eat. I need you two to stay quiet for a bit and listen. Can you do that?
    * Of course.
    * You weren’t the one I was directing that at Kaldur.
    * Yes.
    * Okay. Here’s the deal. Dick and I have been talking, and we’ve come to the agreement that it’s time Barbara Gordon took over as full leader for the Team.
    * When was this decision reached?
    * Just before you got here. What do you think?
    * I believe Barbara would make an exemplary leader. She has performed admirably on all of our missions thus far. I would have no objections.
    * Okay. That was easy.
    * We’re not done here yet. If Barbara’s leader, we need to talk about what you’ll be doing, Kaldur.
    * I assumed that I would re-take my place as a member of the team.
    * Kaldur. You’re twenty-two. Don’t you think it’s time you moved on?
    * Are you offering me a place in the Justice League?
    * _Are_ you offering him a spot on the League?
    * Not quite.
    * You are aware that I cannot return to Atlantis.
    * I know you can’t go home yet. But I’m also not sure if you’re ready for the League.
    * What are you talking about? Of course he’s ready! Did you forget who took down the Reach and the Light?
    * No, I didn’t. I’m not questioning his lack of experience or his capability. I’m questioning his stability.
    * If you would, I would prefer to discuss this in private.
    * We can do that. Grayson- finish up and get out.
    * No dessert?
    * Dick, I appreciate that you came by and were willing to talk. But you need to leave.
    * You’ve gotten a lot bossier since you became LC, BC. Is there a ceremonial stick that comes with the position or-
    * Grayson. _Out._
    * Gone.
    * I do not appreciate being manipulated, Dinah.
    * I know. But I needed to talk to both of you to reach the decision on Barbara.
    * And this could not have been accomplished in separate meetings?
    * Not quite. To be honest, I wasn’t sure if I could convince Dick to agree to her taking over as leader.
    * I was not aware that you needed his permission.
    * I don’t, but the current Team respects him. Most of them more than they do me, especially Barbara. I need his blessing if I want the transition to go smoothly.
    * Even so, I do not know what you hoped to achieve by having me present.
    * We both know you’ve never really wanted to be leader. You admitted as much to me more than six years ago. I’m just sorry that it’s taken this long to finally get you out of the position. Dick knows it too, and having you here was my way of reminding him that his feelings on the matter weren’t the only thing at stake.
    * And yet the deception was still unnecessary.
    * Fine. You caught me. I know the two of you haven’t spoken to each other since Wally’s funeral. With how much you’ve been through, that’s not healthy. What you’ve been doing isn’t healthy.
    * I have been doing _fine_.
    * No, you haven’t. When was the last time you left the Tower, outside of a mission.
    * I have had no reason to leave.
    * Not even to swim?
    * You know why I cannot do that.
    * Yes, and I’m sorry. That was petty. But when was the last time you went to see your friends who aren’t on the Team.
    * Artemis has been busy with school. I have had no desire to speak to Nightwing in the last few weeks. Garth is where I cannot follow.
    * And yet Artemis and Nightwing are going on patrol together tonight. If you just asked her, I’m sure she’d make time for you too. It was my impression that the two of you grew closer during your mission, not further apart.
    * Be that as it may, I do not wish to interrupt her study time.
    * She needs her friends right not, Kaldur. You all do.
    * I- I will contact her tomorrow.
    * Good. Now what about Roy?
    * Are you referring to Red Arrow or to the newly unearthed Arsenal.
    * I’m _referring_ to the one who’s supposed to be your best friend.
    * Roy Harper and I have not been what can be considered friends in a long while, Dinah.
    * Do you mean that to be taken the wrong way, or was it a slip?
    * I meant it to be taken for what it was.
    * You haven’t even gone to see Lian?
    * No.
    * Do you want to?
    * That is immaterial.
    * Kaldur, do you think Roy doesn’t want you to meet his daughter?
    *  He has not invited me to do so. And it is not necessarily Lian’s father that I am concerned about.

    * So you think Cheshire would take issue with you meeting Lian?
    * Considering the sum of our more recent interactions, yes. I have fielded enough attempts on my life in the past few weeks as it is. I do not wish to attract more attention.
    * So Artemis is too busy, Garth’s in Atlantis, Lian and Roy are off limits, and Dick’s being Dick. You’ve completely convinced yourself that it’s more trouble to your friends than it’s worth to see them, haven’t you?
    * I would not call it convincing.
    * You’ve been withdrawing from everyone.
    * I have been _recovering_.
    * You’ve been dodging interactions with practically everyone you care about. Even M’gann and Connor hardly see you, and they live with you.
    * If we are going to spend the night discussing my social interactions, I think I would like to leave.
    * We’re discussing your _lack_ of social interactions because it’s the only thing I can get you to talk about without you shutting me out.
    * That is because there is nothing to talk about.
    * Look, I know that at this point just trying to get you to talk about if isn’t going to cut it. With the Kaldur who left half a year ago? I would be willing to keep trying. But you’ve been acting uncharacteristically avoidant, and I can’t actually order you to talk about things you’re not ready to talk about.
    * If you do not have a solution to your problem, then I do not know what I am doing here.
    * I do have a solution. I want you off the Team and on to the League. I think a change of environment from what you had before your mission will help you. Make you feel less disconnected.
    * You stated earlier that you were not offering me a spot on the League.
    * No. Not yet. But I am willing to offer it on a condition. I have a mission that I need done, and you are one of the ideal candidates for fulfilling it. You perform this mission, and when you come back you’ll be a full League member. No more Tower, no more being stuck in a roll you’ve outgrown with kids who don’t know you in a building you resent, and no leadership responsibilities. Just hero work.
    * What is the mission.
    * How do you feel about Mars?


  * END: AUDIO TRANSCRIPTION
  * TIME: END: 1839 PDT
  * SKIP TO NEXT FILE TO CONTINUE?



* * *

 

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE TOWER: 08/03/16
  * SORT BY: Time [EDT]      
  * SORT BY: ASCENDING
  * MESS. [2146] 
    * SENT: Miss Martian
    * RECEIVED:  Black Canary
    * SUBJ: I’m guessing it didn’t go well, huh? 
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * It was actually surprisingly successful.
        * Tell Superboy he’ll be taking orders from Batgirl from now on.
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * Just Superboy? Does that mean that Kaldur agreed to the mission?
        * Because that would be,
        * Well, weird.
        * Considering he’s currently demolishing our entire stock of targets in the pool.
        * Again.
        * Though he didn’t look angry.
        * But
        * He felt like he was.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * He didn’t quite agree to the mission.
        * Well.
        * Not at all.
        * He stormed out in the middle of our conversation.
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * Did you mention what he’d be doing?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * That was actually when he left.
        * I think he may have taken my interest in him for the mission the wrong way.
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * What do you mean?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * He may be uncomfortable with using the insight he gained while working with his father in his hero work.
        * Though,
        * I have to say I’m not so sure that’s the whole answer.
        * He was-
        * Angry. Which was relieving in a way. But also a little…
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * Scary?
        * I know.
        * Kaldur doesn’t get angry very often, but the few times he has-
        * It’s a little terrifying.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * I would say shocking more than anything.
        * He’s got nothing on Diana.
        * After he cools down tomorrow would you mind giving him the full mission brief?
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * Why me?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * You have a personal interest in this mission, M’gann.
        * I know it’s important to you that it succeeds,
        * And that you’d likely ask to go with or without Kaldur.
        * I’m hoping that you can convince him to go,
        * If not to help himself then to help you.
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * Isn’t that a little manipulative?
        * I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * I’m not asking you to talk him into it.
        * I just think that he’s more likely to actually read the briefing if you give it to him instead of me sending it to him.
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * Do you really think going will help him?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Yes.
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * Alright. I’ll give it to him in the morning.
        * Can you send it to me?
        * I never got the official version.
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * I’ll have it to you by morning.
        * I need to take care of some other business first.
        * Have a good night M’gann.
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * Good-night Dinah.


  * MESS. [2153] 
    * SENT: Black Canary
    * RECEIVED:  Batgirl
    * SUBJ: Congratulations. 
      * REP: Batgirl 
        * Just to be clear, they _both_ agreed to this, right?
      * REP: Black Canary 
        * Yes.
        * Congratulations Barbara,
        * You are now the leader of the Team.
        * Please come to the Watchtower at 1300 tomorrow to get briefed on your new duties.
      * REP: Batgirl 
        * Will do.
        * And, um.
        * Thank-you?
      * REP: Black Canary  

        * You're welcome. Have a good patrol.
  


* * *

      * FILE. [1] 
        * SENT: Black Canary
        * RECEIVED:  Miss Martian
        * SUBJ: Security Detail For Council Woman Gi’anni Ma’razz 
          * OPEN: ATTCH: MISSION BRIEF

 

 

* * *

 





	3. CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE TOWER: 08/10/16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Artemis doesn't let anyone get away with anything, Roy is annoyed, everyone is terrified, and Conner drops some insight.

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE TOWER: 08/10/16
  * SORT BY: TIME
  * SORT BY: ASCENDING
  * FILTER: RELEVANCE: AQUALAD
  * MESS. [0648]
    * SENT: Artemis
    * RECEIVED:  Aqualad
    * SUBJ: If you don’t respond this time, I’m going to come slug you.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * That will not be necessary.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Don’t even. I’m still tempted.
        * Where do you get off ignoring me for the last week?
        * And don’t even say mission. I know you’ve been grounded for the last four days.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * I have been distracted.
        * Though that is no excuse for ceasing communications between us.
        * My apologies.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Apologies my ass.
        * I’m worried about you Kaldur,
        * I’ve _been_ worried.
        * When was the last time you talked to Red?
        * Kaldur?
        * You haven’t talked to him have you?
        * You _ass_ , you _promised_ me you’d talk to him.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * I have had no reason to contact Red Arrow.
      * REP: Artemis
        * No reason except for maybe reassuring your best friend?
      * REP: Aqualad
        * We have discussed this Artemis.
        * Numerable times.
        * In detail.
        * Red Arrow is no longer my best friend, and has not been for some time now.
      * REP: Artemis
        * I was talking about _me_ , fishsticks.
        * Reassuring _me_. That you haven’t, you know, withdrawn so far into your shell you’re seeing the closet you used to have stuffed back there.
        * I know you and Roy haven’t been close for a while and I know _why_.
        * I just don’t think you should completely cut yourself off from him.
        * He was worried about you. You _know_ that.
        * You haven’t even said hello to him since you got back.
        * I know you didn’t part on the best terms, but I know you still care about him. I know that better than anyone. Including him,
        * Seeing as you won’t even talk to him.
        * And I thought you’d want to meet Lian.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * Artemis.
        * I appreciate your concern. But I am not ready to talk to Roy, or to meet his and Cheshire’s daughter.
        * Nor have I been invited to do so.
        * I require more time.
        * Please stop pursuing this.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Fine.
        * But I’m not letting you off the hook completely.
        * If I can get BC to let you out, you’re going on patrol with me tonight,
        * Got it?
        * I miss hanging out with you,
        * And I’d kinda like to do it under less stressful circumstances than as undercover agents in an evil alliance a thousand leagues under the flipping ocean.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * If you can manage to get Black Canary to acquiesce, which I do not doubt you shall.
        * I will accompany you.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Okay.
        * I’m going to talk to her now. I’ll message you later with a time and meeting spot.
        * Take care fishsticks.
        * And stop wrecking all your targets,
        * Or at least invite Conner once in awhile.
        * He’s sick of you stealing his schtick.
  * MESS. [0700]
    * SENT: Artemis
    * RECEIVED:  Black Canary
    * SUBJ: I need you to un-ground Kaldur.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * He’s not grounded.
        * We’re asking him to stay off missions until we can figure out who set that trap.
        * He’s allowed to go anywhere as long as he’s not in costume and not in the water.
      * REP: Artemis
        * That’s great! And, speaking of the trap,
        * Have we figured out who’s trying to _kill_ Kaldur?
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Artemis.
        * A lot of people want to kill Kaldur.
        * It makes it a little difficult to figure out who set up the lake, considering the materials they used are easily accessible and we have no idea how they figured out he swims there.
        * I’ve got Grayson working on it,
        * But no progress so far.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Okay. That’s,
        * Just.
        * Ugh. I’m glad Dick’s looking into it, but what about Batman? Doesn’t this kind of thing warrant his attention?
        * Dick’s a great detective, but he’s not _Batman_.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Under normal circumstances, Batman would be taking a look into the investigation,
        * Or at least over-seeing operations.
        * But because of recent events in the UN, and the ongoing investigation into just how Luthor managed to weasel himself into a place of power,
        * Batman’s a little busy.
        * And I have full confidence in Dick’s abilities.
        * What I don’t have any confidence in is our ability to address it.
        * I can bring the culprits to Orin’s attention if they are in fact Atlantean like we suspect, but we may not be able to take any action.
        * The situation with Atlantis has been delicate,
        * And I’m doubtful that they’ll be very eager to arrest the people trying to kill Atlantis’s greatest traitor.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Do they really hate him that much?
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Not all of them, no.
        * But there’s a very vocal minority that does,
        * And the majority still harbors feelings that don’t make them exactly eager to help Kaldur.
        * Tempest and Lagoon Boy have been working on them,
        * But it may take time before the people of Atlantis would be willing to subject one of their own to an international trial.
        * They’re still holding off international pressure to join the U.N.
        * And I don’t think they want anyone messing in their affairs.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Have I mentioned that I really hate politics?
        * Like, really _really_ **_hate_** politics?
        * Because I totally do.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * I’m aware.
        * There’s a reason you’re no longer allowed to make media statements for the team.
        * We’re still getting jabs from Godfrey over the fiasco with that teen magazine publisher.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Still not sorry for that. They widened my eyes and lightened my skin to try to make me “more relatable to their target demographic”.
        * They’re lucky all I did was call them out on the news.
        * He wants to make an ass out of himself for publicly stating he thinks that shit’s okay? That’s his problem.
        * And we’re off topic.
        * I’m cleared to take Kaldur out tonight as long as he leaves the tights at home, right?
      * REP: Black Canary
        * You’re clear.
        * I hope he talks to you while you’re out there.
        * And, if you can.
        * Please try to convince him to take a break from the Team?
        * I’m not telling you to push the Martian mission,
        * But I’d like to avoid having to pull him off the Team by force.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Will do. Thanks BC. See you on the streets tonight?
      * REP: Black Canary
        * No way kid.
        * You guys are patrolling in Star City?
        * That means I’m taking a _break_.
        * Stop by the apartment if you want coffee and don’t mind seeing your commander in bunny slippers.
  * MESS. [0730]
    * SENT: Artemis
    * RECEIVED:  Red Arrow
    * SUBJ: You suck.
      * REP: Red Arrow
        * What did I do this time, your highness?
      * REP: Artemis
        * It’s not what you did.
        * It’s what you haven’t done.
        * How can you not have invited Kaldur over to see Lian!
        * Harper?
        * Answer me dammit!
      * REP: Red Arrow
        * How do you know I didn’t invite Kaldur to see Lian?
      * REP: Artemis
        * He told me, duh.
        * So what’s the deal?
        * I know you say you’re not best friends but,
        * That’s just.
        * Please Roy.
        * Don’t push him away too.
        * What happened between you two?
      * REP: Red Arrow
        * Look, Artemis.
        * I’ll invite him over, okay?
      * REP: Artemis
        * That’s not an answer, Red.
        * Don’t you dare try to dodge me on this.
        * You’re nowhere near good enough at lying for it.
        * You’re almost as bad at it as I am.
      * REP: Red Arrow
        * Says the girl who convinced the Light she was not only dead but also Kaldur’s right-hand ninja-cow/girlfriend.
        * Not too low of a standard to be meeting, kid.
        * And nothing happened.
        * I’m not dodging, there’s just nothing to talk about.
        * Let it go.
      * REP: Artemis
        * I’ll say it again.
        * You’re a really, really bad liar.
        * But fine.
        * Kaldur and I are going on patrol in Star City tonight.
        * Just thought I’d let you know.
      * REP: Red Arrow
        * I’m not going to come out and join you.
        * I’m out Artie.
        * We’ve gone over this.
      * REP: Artemis
        * I know. But if you wanted to say,
        * Ambush us on a rooftop and force Kaldur to meet his goddaughter for the first time,
        * That’d be, you know.
        * Pretty cool.
      * REP: Red Arrow
        * You didn’t tell him did you?
      * REP: Artemis
        * No.
        * I’ve been good and kept my trap shut.
        * But I’ve wanted to.
        * Even if I still can’t figure out why Jade pushed for him.
      * REP: Red Arrow
        * And I can? I gave up trying to understand your sister a long time ago.
        * Just keep it quiet, alright?
        * And Lian won’t be out tonight.
        * Your patrol time is way past her bedtime.
        * But stay safe, okay?
        * And maybe consider dropping by in the daytime?
        * Lian likes it when Aunty Artie comes to play.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Lian likes it when Aunty Artie’s hair is within yanking distance.
        * But, yeah.
        * I’ll stop by sometime this week,
        * When I can fit it into the hell that is my schedule.
        * Love ya, bro-in-law.
        * Take care of my niece.
      * REP: Red Arrow
        * Love you too, brat.
        * Be careful.
  * MESS. [0813]
    * SENT: Red Arrow
    * RECEIVED:  Aqualad
    * SUBJ: Really?
      * REP: Red Arrow
        * You really told Artemis I haven’t invited you to see Lian?
        * This is getting ridiculous.
        * Look.
        * If you don’t want to be friends anymore,
        * That’s fine.
        * I get it.
        * You have every right not to want anything to do with me.
        * I wouldn’t want anything to do with me if I were you.
        * But you’re starting to worry me- more than I was before, anyways.
        * Lying isn’t like you.
        * Well.
        * Ignoring people for a month on end when they try to talk to you isn’t like you either.
        * But I can understand that.
        * But don’t drag Lian into this.
        * If you’re reading this, which I doubt,
        * Next time Artemis tries to talk to you about going to see Lian?
        * Don’t lie to her.
        * Say nothing if you have to. But don’t lie about it.
        * I know I don’t have a right to tell you not to do anything.
        * But please.
        * Just don’t.
        * Have a good patrol Kaldur.
        * For what it’s worth-
        * I
        * Never mind.


  * MESS. [0814]
    * SENT: Artemis
    * RECEIVED:  Kaldur
    * SUBJ: Guess What?
      * REP: Artemis
        * C’mon.
        * Guess!
        * Kaldur?
        * Are you there?
        * Hello~
        * Land to fishsticks, come in fishsticks, this is your teammate speaking.
        * Did you work yourself to unconsciousness in the pool again?
      * REP: Aqualad
        * My apologies, Artemis.
        * I was preoccupied.
        * I am inclined to guess that you have secured permission for our patrol this evening?
      * REP: Artemis
        * Got it in one. Your avoidant ass is mine tonight.
        * Do you still have plainclothes that fit?
        * BC said you don’t get to wear your costume.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * I have attire that should suit our purpose.
        * Where and when would you like to meet for our patrol?
      * REP: Artemis
        * How about the rooftop, Warehouse 6 on Harbor Street?
      * REP: Aqualad
        * Artemis.
      * REP: Artemis
        * What?
        * Oh, oh no I’m sorry.
        * I forgot.
        * No waterfronts.
        * How about the Grell Museum? We can meet there at 2200, plot our route, and make our way to The Triangle from there.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * The Grell Museum is quite a distance from the Triangle neighborhood. If we were to begin at the northeast entrance of Papp Stadium and travel along Steelclaw Ave. we would both decrease the distance we have to travel and go through several smaller crime districts on our way to our main patrol. The path from Grell Museum to downtown is relatively safe and would not benefit as much from our attention.
      * REP: Artemis
        * And this is why you’re the plan guy. We also have better roofs along Steelclaw, so good choice.
        * Sometimes I forget that you know SC almost as well as I do.
        * _Sea_ you tonight Kaldur.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * I must reiterate that I find your recent adoption of Nightwing’s speech styles disconcerting.
        * Have a good day Artemis.



* * *

 

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE TOWER: 08/11/16
  * SORT BY: TIME
  * SORT BY: ASCENDING
  * FILTER: RELEVANCE: AQUALAD
  * MESS. [0224]
    * SENT: Artemis
    * RECEIVED:  Black Canary
    * SUBJ: Don’t freak out
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Artemis.
        * That is possibly the worse possible way to open a conversation when I know you’re on patrol.
      * REP: Artemis
        * I need you to come get Kaldur out of jail
      * REP: Black Canary
        * You need me to _WHAT._
      * REP: Artemis
        * It’s not that bad i promise!
        * Kaldur beat this guy up really bad and we had to take him to a hospital and kaldurs being held for excessive force in pursuit of justice and hes kind of just sitting in there like hes in a coma and
        * Okay its that bad im freaking out
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Which station are you at.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Hyde Park.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Alright. I’ll be there as soon as possible. Keep calm, refuse to give any statements to any media that show up, and ask to speak to Lt. Daniels. She’s a friend.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Alright. Calming down. I’ll try that. See you soon.


  * Transcription: Audio Call: 0304
    * Caller Designation:  21
    * Receiver Designation:  B07
    * BEGIN TRANSCRIPTION
      * Artemis. What. Happened.
      * Oh thank-fuck it’s you.
      * Kaldur sent a guy to the hospital.
      * That’s not unusual. Details.
      * The guy wasn’t fighting. Well, he wasn’t fighting a lot?
      * And, well-
      * I’m pretty sure he’s that Snatcher guy GA’s been looking for. He had the scar on his left cheek, and the left side of his face had GA’a tag mark on it from last week-
      * And he had that little girl’s doll in his pocket.
      * And. We found him trying to climb into an apartment window on Calloway Street.
      * Kaldur kind of.
      * He tackled the guy off a second story fire escape.
      * Shit.
      * Shit shit _fuck fuck **shit**_ **.**
      * How bad did he hurt him?
      * Well by the time I pulled him off him he was unconscious. He still was when the ambulance go there to take him to the ICU. But I’ve been told that he was stable, so he wasn’t hurt that bad?
      * But holy shit.
      * I am fucking freaked Roy.
      * I think that if I hadn’t been there-
      * I think Kaldur would have _killed_ him.
      * Fuck, I wish I could say I doubt it.
      * Look, after Canary lets you out I want you to come spend the night here, alright?
      * I’ve still got your spares in the guest room, and I know you’re probably not going to be sleeping tonight much anyways.
      * I can’t. BC’s working on getting Kaldur out of holding. With the facts that came to light- that the guy was breaking into an apartment building to get another kid? Lt. Daniels told me that they probably won’t be pressing charges. He should be out in about an hour and then I’m taking him home. I’m not letting him go back on his own.
      * Okay. Well, no. Not okay. No where near the fucking realm of okay but I understand. I want you to call me if you need any help. My neighbor extended an open offer to watch Lian for the night if I have any emergencies. If you think it’d help I can be there.
      * Thanks, but I’ve already called M’gann and Conner on my cell so I think we’ll be fine. I might be dropping by tomorrow though. And- can you try to talk to Kaldur? I don’t know what to do. He never would have done this-
      * A lot of things have changed. I’ll- I’ll try to talk to Kaldur. But I can’t make him talk if he doesn’t want to talk back. Just don’t leave him alone too long to think, okay? I’m scared of what he’s going to do to himself over this.
      * O-okay? Any advice for what I should, well, do with him?
      * Don’t’ do anything _with_ him. Just be there for him. A couple of years ago he’d open up eventually if you sat there and stared at him long enough. But I don’t know. That, that might not work anymore.
      * This fucking sucks.
      * I know.
      * Roy?
      * Yeah?
      * What happened to him? I know what we did was tough, but this?
      * Artemis- there’s some stuff I know that I can’t talk to you about. I’m as scared for him as you are, but this isn’t some random attack of violence. He’s got- reasons. And I’m fucking scared for him and he needs help but I’m not surprised. If he wants to talk to you about it he will.
      * But don’t push him tonight, okay?
      * Wait, so he told you?
      * He didn’t. But he should be the one to tell you, not me. This isn’t the kind of thing I shouldn't even know about, let alone share. Call me if you need me okay?
      * Okay. It looks like we’re getting ready to go. Bye Roy.
      * Bye.
    * END TRANSCRIPTION


  * MESS. [0409]
    * SENT: Red Arrow
    * RECEIVED:  Aqualad
    * SUBJ: Hey
      * REP: Red Arrow
        * BC told me you’ve got you communicator back.
        * Call me.
        * Please.


  * MESS. [0412]
    * SENT: Artemis
    * RECEIVED:  Superboy
    * SUBJ: He asleep yet?
      * REP: Superboy
        * No.
        * But you should be. Go to sleep Artemis.
        * I’m watching him.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Conner,
        * I _can’t._
        * How are you not freaking out more.
      * REP: Superboy
        * Honestly?
        * I’ve seen this coming.
      * REP: Artemis
        * _How?_
        * And why didn’t you _say_ anything!
      * REP: Superboy
        * If I had known you’d be taking him on patrol tonight I would have.
        * Look, you haven’t been around except for missions.
        * Kaldur spends almost all of his time either beating up targets or alone in his room.
        * I don’t even see him in the library.
        * This isn’t that surprising.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Why didn’t you say anything! He needs help, way more than we thought!
      * REP: Superboy
        * I wanted to give him time.
        * You and everyone else keep trying to force him into talking to you.
        * He’s not ready to talk yet.
      * REP: Artemis
        * So what, we just stand around and do _nothing_?
        * He almost killed a man Superboy!
      * REP: Superboy
        * You told me the guy’s in stable condition.
        * If Kaldur wanted to kill him he’d be dead.
        * He lost control. We all do sometimes.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Kaldur doesn’t.
      * REP: Superboy
        * No, Kaldur _hasn’t._ That we’ve seen, until now.
        * Sometimes I think you, by which I mean the League, forget he’s human.
        * Well, Atlantean.
        * I’m trying to say that this kind of thing has happened before, just not with Kaldur.
        * I think you’re over reacting.
        * By you I mean everyone.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Conner, this isn’t like him
      * REP: Superboy
        * This hasn’t _been_ like him.
        * I told you and everyone else at the start that I didn’t think he should be back on the team.
        * But you all listened to Nightwing.
        * Going undercover messed with his head, Artemis.
        * It changed him.
        * But I don’t know how you could expect anything else.
      * REP: Artemis
        * How can you sound so calm about this! Do you even care?
      * REP: Superboy
        * OF COURSE I DO.
        * I care that one of my best friends sent another of my best friends to die down there.
        * I care that they lied to everyone.
        * I care that Kaldur can’t go home.
        * I care that he had to do things that killed him inside.
        * I care that he never really came back, and that I’m the only one who seemed to notice until tonight.
        * I’m not freaking out because I’ve already freaked out.
        * There’s a reason Nightwing and I haven’t spoken since the end of the invasion.
        * It’s not my fault none of you listened to me.
      * REP: Artemis
        * I’m sorry.
        * When we were under together, he seemed-
        * Okay?
        * For the circumstances.
        * I thought he’d just handled it really well.
      * REP: Superboy
        * I don’t know what to tell you.
        * I’m not great at reading into things.
        * I just know that the Kaldur who came back wasn’t even close to the one who left.
      * REP: Artemis
        * How do we fix this?
      * REP: Superboy
        * I don’t know if we can.
        * Look, there’s no way Canary’s letting him stay on the Team after this.
        * All we can do right now is give him space and time.
        * You’re not going to get anything out of him by forcing it. He’s almost as stubborn as
        * Well everyone else who’s ever been on the Team.
      * REP: Artemis
        * I feel like I’ve been losing him, Conner.
        * Like I’ve been losing all of you since-
      * REP: Superboy
        * M’gann and I are still here for you.
        * The kids too. You know that.
        * I don’t know what’s going to happen with Kaldur anymore than you do.
        * I know this sounds really weird coming from me.
        * But we just need to wait. 
      * REP: Artemis
        * Conner?
        * Since when were you the insight guy?
      * REP: Superboy
        * I’m not.
        * Kaldur’s just alone in his head right now, and I don’t think he knows who he is.
        * I’ve been there.


  * MESS. [0608]
    * SENT: Aqualad
    * RECEIVED:  Black Canary
    * SUBJ: I accept.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * No.
        * The offer’s not out there anymore Kaldur.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * Dinah.
        * You have already removed me from the Team.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * This is a politically sensitive mission, Kaldur.
        * Last week I trusted you to handle it.
        * Now I’m not so sure.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * If I promise to explain my actions to you-
        * Will you reconsider?
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Meet me in half an hour.
        * We’re doing a full psych eval. If I think you’re holding anything back you’re off the mission and I’ll be sending Hawkwoman instead.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * I need your assurance that what I tell you will never leave that room.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * You have my word.
        * See you in half an hour.
        * Don’t be late.


  * MESS. [0940]
    * SENT: Black Canary
    * RECEIVED:  Batgirl
    * SUBJ: Aqualad’s Status.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Aqualad will be moving up to the Watchtower for the next week. After that he’s being deployed off world for a mission.
        * Consider him no longer on your roster.
      * REP: Batgirl
        * Is he in trouble?
      * REP: Black Canary
        * No. He’s going on the same mission as M’gann. I would appreciate it if you would tell the rest of the team so they can say good-bye. You have a mission scheduled the day he and M’gann leave for Mars, so it may be a while before you see him again.
        * He’s spending the time between now and his departure at the Watchtower so he can get a full briefing on the mission.
      * REP: Batgirl
        * And that’ll take six days?
        * Right.
        * I know you’re just trying to get him out so the rest of the team can stop walking around like the Tower will blow if they step wrong.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * My reasons aside, he is leaving today.
      * REP: Batgirl
        * I’ll pass on the message.
        * Thanks BC.
        * Please take care of him up there.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Tempest is going to be coincidentally visiting the Watchtower for a training seminar tomorrow.
        * He’ll be fine.
        * He should be on his way to pack now.


  * MESS. [0945]
    * SENT: Black Canary
    * RECEIVED:  Miss Martian
    * SUBJ: You’ve got your partner
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * I’m not sure about this.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * M’gann.
        * I need you to trust me when I say that what happened last night will not be affecting Aqualad’s performance on the mission.
        * And when I say that he needs this more than we knew.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * Alright.
        * Is he-
        * Is he going to be okay?
      * REP: Black Canary
        * I don’t know.
        * What I do know is that the best thing for him right now is to be as busy and as far away from Atlantis as possible.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * Okay. So, I’ll be seeing you in six days?
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Make that two. I want you and Kaldur to get some training in together before you leave so you can make a more effective team.
        * And you both need to train with Kyle and Jim.
        * Barbara already knows.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * Conner’s not going to be happy, or Gar, but I understand.
        * See you in two days.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for reading and please drop a note if you spot any errors or have any constructive criticism, or would just like to tell me what you think of the story so far. The main plot will be starting next chapter, and the time-line's going to be getting a little more spread out for a while.


	4. CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE TOWER: 08/17/16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lot of people are very concerned, and the plot prepares to take-off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break guys. I wish I could say it was for a long, plot and action heavy update, but then I'd be lying my ass off.
> 
> However, with the approaching end of the semester, I'll have more time to devote to the story soon. Don't worry, we'll be getting some more excitement soon enough. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the update and have a good holiday season.

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE TOWER: 08/17/16
  * SORT BY: TIME
  * SORT BY: ASCENDING
  * FILTER: KEYWORD: AQUALAD/ SUBSET: KALDUR
  * MESS. [1123]
    * SENT: Tempest
    * RECEIVED:  Aqualad
    * SUBJ: You are behaving like a child.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * I am not the one resorting to insults.
      * REP: Tempest
        * But you are the one hiding in your quarters until your departure.
        * We need to talk, Kaldur’ahm.
        * I want to do this before you leave,
        * Mostly because it is the only way I will actually get an answer from you.
        * Speaking of which, has living on land really stripped you of your manners?
        * It is not polite to ignore someone who only wants to help you.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * If I desired your help or your company, I would request it.
        * If I desired you or La’gann to continue in your madness, I would not refuse to speak to you.
        * How dare you hide this from me.
      * REP: Tempest
        * How dare we? Do you really wonder why we hid it from you, when this is your reaction?
        * You saved the world, Kaldur. Including the entire kingdom!
        * You should be welcomed home as a hero,
        * Not exiled like some _criminal.  
_
        * I know what you did, and two months ago I probably would have tried to kill you.
        * But now I know _why_   you did it, and though your actions are still painful I see your reasoning and your suffering.
        * That is why La’gann and I are continuing in this “madness”.
        * The rest of Atlantis deserves to know as well.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * If you truly knew what I have done, what I have become-
        * You would not think so highly of me.
      * REP: Tempest
        * I know about the criminal you almost killed.
        * That’s just another reason I need to do this.
        * You need to come _home,_ Kaldur.
        * Not just for our sakes, but for yours.
        * You need to come back to yourself.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * That you assume such a thing is possible underscores your ignorance.
        * I know what I am, Garth. I am not the man I was.
        * It is time you let me go. Tula would understand. No one needs to be associated with a traitor.
        * You are putting yourself and everyone who joins you in danger.
      * REP: Tempest
        * Were it not for my respect for Batman,
        * I would break down this door and make you bleed for that,
        * _Old friend_.
        * I do not know how many times I must say this, but I will say it again.
        * May it have a better chance of penetrating your skull if not your heart.
        * I am not doing this for Tula. I know the dangers. I am perfectly aware of what I am doing.
        * And I have always been, and always shall be, your friend
        * Whether you value my friendship or not.
        * I will see you when you return from your mission.
        * Do not forget how to swim while you are in the dry lands.
        * You will be coming home when this is over,
        * Whether or not you agree to it.
        * La’gann, Lori, Coral, Torpo, King Sha’ark.
        * We will drag you off this station and down into the waters
        * And we will keep you there.
        * You may be one of Earth’s greatest heroes, Kaldur’ahm.
        * But you are still ours, and we will not abandon you so easily.
      * REP: Aqualad
        * _Goodbye_ , Garth. I only pray to Poseidon that you will have abandoned this foolishness by the time my mission is done.
        * Athena grant you wisdom.
        * You have need of it.
      * REP: Tempest
        * And may she grant you the same gift a thousand fold,
        * You self-flagellating fool.


  * MESS. [1125]
    * SENT: Miss Martian
    * RECEIVED:  Superboy
    * SUBJ: So
      * REP: Superboy
        * So.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * You’ll remember to write me, right?
      * REP: Superboy
        * I’m still not sure why you want snail mail, but
        * Yeah.
        * I’ll write you.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * I told you Connor! Having something physical it-
        * It’ll help me feel closer to you.
        * Even when you’re a planet away.
      * REP: Superboy
        * Are you sure you don’t want me to come?
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * To be honest?
        * No. I’m not sure. I thought having Kaldur with me would be enough but
      * REP: Superboy
        * But you forgot.
        * Like we all do sometimes.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * Well, almost all of us.
      * REP: Superboy
        * Let’s not talk about Harper right now okay?
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * Okay. Anyway, I don’t think we can change the roster at this point.
        * We’re leaving tomorrow, and you haven’t been here for the briefings.
        * And we’ve had a lot of cultural awareness and political crisis management training that you haven’t.
        * You wouldn’t be ready.
      * REP: Superboy
        * I could just go along to glare angrily at people for you.
        * You know I’m good for that.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * You’re the best at that! :D
        * But it’s not that kind of mission. :(
        * Thanks though.
      * REP: Superboy
        * I’ll miss you.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * I’ll miss you too.
      * REP: Superboy
        * You’re coming home in a month right?
        * On your first break?
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * Well, I thought I might take the time to introduce Kaldur to my family.
      * REP: Superboy
        * Oh.
        * Um.
        * Okay.
        * Two months?
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * I’m sorry.
        * That was mean of me.
        * Of course I’m coming home!
        * Who’s going to keep you from strangling one of the team if I’m not around to mediate!
      * REP: Superboy
        * I’ve been getting better! I only growled at Bart a little bit last time he touched Sphere.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * I know.
        * You’ve grown a lot since we first met.
        * We all have. I mean, look at me! I’m going on a diplomatic mission off-planet!
        * I mean I guess technically Mars is my home-
        * But the League is trusting me with this!
      * REP: Superboy
        * Are you sure you’re ready though? A lot of people are going to be trying to get to you about being a White Martian.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * And nothing they can say can hurt me anymore.
        * I’ve helped save both worlds not two months ago, not just Earth. And I’m one of the strongest psychics Uncle J’honn has ever seen,
        * And
        * And I’ve had you. I don’t care what most people think of me anymore. I’m proud of who and what I am.
        * And I’m comfortable with it. Because I know you’ll always be there,
        * Especially when I do need to care.
      * REP: Superboy
        * We’ve talked about this.
        * You’re fine now.
        * You know better.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * I don’t just know better. I’ve seen what I do to people. I still don’t know if I can ever forgive myself for what happened.
      * REP: Superboy
        * Are you sure you’ll be okay with Kaldur?
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * He forgave me. And helping him but his mind back together gave us time to work through it.
        * Even if he did ask me to leave half-way through the process.
        * And honestly? Spending time with him on a mission will be good.
        * Even now.
        * I miss him Connor.
        * He was my brother.
      * REP: Superboy
        * And you’re hoping to figure out what’s wrong with him.
        * M’gann.
        * We talked about this too.
        * He kept those memories from you for a reason.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * It’s not like I’m going to do anything psychic!
        * But I’m his friend, and I’m worried.
        * And I’m going to try to get him to open up.
        * He’d do the same for me.
      * REP: Superboy
        * If you push too much he might not want to be around you.
        * He might push you away.
        * Like he has Garth.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * I know.
      * REP: Superboy
        * M’gann please. He needs people he can be around. Don’t make him push you away.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * So I just stand back and watch him go
        * Go
      * REP: Superboy
        * Kaldur’s not crazy.
        * He’s scarred. And he needs time.
        * Time without everyone looking over his shoulder and trying to poke around in his brain and treat him like he’s something broken than needs to be fixed or tip-toe around him like he’s a bomb.
        * That’s why he’s going on this mission, remember?
        * Just.
        * Wait for him to come to you, okay?
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * Okay.
        * You’re right.
      * REP: Superboy
        * I hope so.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * I’ll message you when I get time, okay?
        * We’re about to leave.
      * REP: Superboy
        * Have a safe trip.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * And you stay safe too, Conner.
      * REP: Superboy
        * Love you.
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * I love you, too.


  * MESS. [1220]
    * SENT: Aquaman
    * RECEIVED: Green Lantern (03)
    * SUBJ: Regarding Aqualad
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * Orin.
        * We’ve talked about this.
      * REP: Aquaman
        * I must ask that you reconsider your position on this issue.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * I’ve already told you no.
        * Kaldur’s living his own life now,
        * And he’s done more than enough in the last year to show he can more than handle himself.
        * I’m not going to play babysitter.
        * Or spy.
      * REP: Aquaman
        * I merely request that you provide an update on Kaldur’ahm’s condition once a week.
        * I know that as a senior member of the security team you are required to provide J’honn with a weekly insight on the team’s perfomace and well being as it is.
        * I merely ask that you forward the information concerning Kaldur’ahm to the address I provided you.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * Do you have Kaldur’s permission for this?
      * REP: Aquaman
        * I have not asked him.
        * He has become-
        * Terse.
        * When I or others express concern for his wellbeing.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * If you don’t have his permission I’m not sending you anything.
        * I won’t help you spy on him.
      * REP: Aquaman
        * He is a citizen of Atlantis. As its sovereign I have the right to insight on the activities and wellbeing of my subjects.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * And I’m a citizen of the US.
        * But when the mask’s on the President can’t tell me to do anything.
        * Especially when I’m off-planet.
        * As far as I’m aware your powers don’t extend past Atlantis except concerning military and diplomatic personnel,
        * Of which Kaldur is neither.
        * In fact I’m pretty sure that “exile” status means you want nothing to do with your former citizen.
        * Don’t try to pull the wool over my eyes, King of Atlantis.
        * I may not have been in the inter-galactic peacekeeping game as long as Hal or John,
        * But I’m not an idiot.
      * REP: Aquaman
        * It was never my intention to imply that you were.
        * And you are correct. I am sorry for attempting to deceive you.
        * But I _must_ ask you again to reconsider.
        * I had not wanted to mention this, because it echoes of wheedling.
        * But the report will not be sent to me.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * It’s an academy account, so I figured it was either yours or Mera’s.
        * If it’s not then who is it sending to? Garth? Kaldur wants as much oversight from him right now as he wants from you.
        * Meaning _none_ , until he tells me otherwise.
      * REP: Aquaman
        * No.
        * The address is an academy account, yes. But it is a proxy.
        * The reports will be received by Kaldur’ahm’s mother and father.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * Which father?
      * REP: Aquaman
        * The one who raised him.
        * I have no desire to provide any intelligence to Black Manta about Kaldur’ahm.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * I just needed to be sure.
        * But the answer’s still no.
        * I feel for them, trust me. My parents had a rough time of it knowing I was away for a year in another galaxy.
        * But Kaldur is a grown man.
        * His parents can contact him if they want an update.
      * REP: Aquaman
        * He refuses to speak to them.
        * He is afraid if they were discovered to be maintaining contact with Atlantis’s greatest traitor,
        * That they would be at risk.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * Just for talking to their son?
      * REP: Aquaman
        * Yes.
        * You must understand. Ever since the connection was made by some that Cal Durham and Sha’lain’a of Shayeris were once involved with Black Manta,
        * They have had to be very cautious.
        * His concern is paranoid as there is little likelihood of anyone discovering that he was speaking to them were he to use League communication channels,
        * But its basis is valid.
        * So please, I ask you again both on their behalf and as a father,
        * Reconsider.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * Look
        * I’m
        * I’m sorry to hear about that.
        * But Kaldur has a right to his decisions, and I’m not going to violate the trust he puts in me as team leader.
        * I’m willing to talk to him to try and get him to talk to his parents.
        * But that’s it.
      * REP: Aquaman
        * I suppose that is all I could have hoped for.
        * You are an honest man, Kyle Rayner. And an admirable leader.
        * I do not begrudge you this.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * Good to know.
      * REP: Aquaman
        * Allow me to make one more request.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * You can make it.
        * But I’m not promising anything.
      * REP: Aquaman
        * Please watch out for Kaldur’ahm.
        * His parents worry, as do his friends.
        * And as do I.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * That I can do.
        * Time for me to go Orin.
        * I’ll talk to Kaldur.
      * REP: Aquaman
        * Thank-you.
        * Farewell, and safe travels.




	5. MARTIAN CAPITOL BUILDING TRANSPORT LOG: [08/18/16]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Martians are met, intrigue begins, and Kaldur inadvertently gains an admirer.

  * MARTIAN CAPITOL BUILDING TRANSPORT LOG: [08/18/16]
  * SORT BY:TIME
  * SORT BY: ASCENDING
  * FILTER: KEYWORD: JUSTICE LEAGUE/ SUBSET: SECURITY
  * LOG. [0300]
    * ARRIVAL
      * PASSENGERS: JUSTICE LEAGUE SECURITY TEAM
        * JIM HARPER
        * GREEN LANTER [03]
        * MISS MARTIAN
        * AQUALAD
      * SHIP CLASS: TRANSPORT, SIZE BETA
      * SHIP TYPE: EARTHLING, MECHANICAL
      * ACTIONS UPON ARRIVAL:
        * Security team was greeted by the Martian council and routinely scanned for proof of identity and intent. League members were introduced and formally assigned and sworn in as the protectors of Councilwoman Gi’anni Ma’razz. Procedures went smoothly and security team was given quarters next to Ma’razz’s rooms in the Capitol living quarters.
          * Note: One member of the security force, codename Aqualad, requested special permission to undergo a precision scan, citing previous psychic damage. Only memories and areas pertinent were scanned, rather than the general scan given to most incomers to the Capitol.



* * *

  *  MARTIAN CAPITOL AUDIO SURVEILLANCE LOG: LIVING QUARTERS: SUITE 1616: [08/18/16]
  * SORT BY: TIME
  * SORT BY: ASCENDING
  * FILTER: TIMEFRAME: [0330]-[0340]
    * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPTION]
      * I’d like to keep this brief, Green Lantern. I’m aware that your team has had a very long journey and must be fairly tired. After our introductions, D’arra here will show you to your quarters.
      * Sounds good to me. When would we be able to get a more in depth briefing on the situation here?
      * I have a break in my schedule at noon. We can have a meeting then, and any questions you have can be answered. Now, first I’d like to get to know you and your team. I was told I have a sister among your group, but the only shapeshifter I see here is green.
      * That would be Miss Martian.
      * And can Miss Martian speak for herself?
      * _Yes_ , she can. I _choose_ to be green, Councilwoman.
      * Yet you are a White Martian?
      * Yes.
      * Interesting. And your name?
      * M’gann M’orzz.
      * I look forward to speaking with you more, M’gann. And the rest of your team?
      * This is Jim Harper, formerly known as Guardian. He was the head security officer of a highly secretive organization for a few years. He’s here mainly as a consult. And this is Aqualad-
      * Ah yes, the infamous Aqualad. So it was your machinations that lead to the downfall of the Reach?
      * Yes, Councilwoman.
      * I’m pleased they saw fit to send you. From what I’ve heard, your experience will prove quite useful.
      * I will do all that is within my power to insure your safety, Councilwoman.
      * I’m sure that you will. I have more questions for all of you, and I’m sure you have more than your fair share for my security team and I. But those can wait. If you have any pressing question, please ask them now. If not, D’arra will now show you to your quarters and get you settled in.
      * I have a query, Councilwoman.
      * Yes, Aqualad?
      * Have you been made aware of our team’s protocols and desires in concern to telepathic communication and contact?
      * You are not the first humans we have hosted on Mars, but yes. Your specific desires were made known to us, and will be accommodated as best they can be. All telepathic communication is to be kept strictly to inner-verbal. No targeted empathy, no scanning without permission and forewarning, and all communication links will be announced immediately on their establishment. Does that satisfy?
      * Yes. Thank-you for your understanding.
      * I would be a poor politician and a poorer leader if I didn’t know how to make accommodations, Aqualad. Green Lantern, is there anything else you would like to address?
      * I think we’re good here, ma’am.
      * Excellent. D’arra? Thank-you. Sleep well, heroes of Earth. I have a lot of very long, very boring plans to tell you in the afternoon.
    * [END TRANSCRIPTION]
  * [END LOG]



* * *

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE TOWER: [08/18/16]
  * INBOUND SIGNAL FROM: MARTIAN CAPITOL
  * SUBSET: LEAGUE OFF-WORLD COM. #12
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: THE TOWER
  * SORT BY: Time
  * SORT BY: ASCENDING
  * MESS. [0343] 
    * SENT: Miss Martian
    * RECEIVED:  Artemis
    * CC: Superboy
    * SUBJ: Status Update 
      * REP: ArtemiS  

        * You guys settling in?
      * REP: Miss Martian 
        * We’re working on it. I’m actually being shown to my quarters right now.
        * I thought it’d be a good time to tell you we’ve made it in one piece!
        * Before I conk out. I’m sooooo tired
      * REP: Artemis
        * How’s it feel, being back home?
      *  REP: Miss Martian
        *  It’s nice! I’m not really home, but the Capitol is pretty similar to my hometown, and it’s nice enough to be here.
        *  A lot cooler than Earth, too, which I can tell Kaldur’s enjoying.
        * Not so sure about Kyle though.
      * REP: Artemis
        *  You’d think he’d be used to weird weather
        *   Since he’s from the glowing green boyscout corps and everything
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * Artemis
      * REP: Artemis
        * Just poking fun, Meg.
        * It’s too easy with those guys
        *  Especially Hal
        *  So
        * Umm
        * Speaking of Kaldur?
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * He seems to be doing okay
        * He didn’t let the security team do a general brain-sweep,
        * Which is kind of weird because they usually just scan surface stuff and not anything deep or secretive
        *  So I’m not sure why he went through the trouble of a precision-scan,
        *  And I think it made the councilwoman a little annoyed that he doesn’t trust her team in his head?
        * But besides that he seems pretty much the same as he was before we left.
      * REP: Artemis
        * So totally on edge and a little bit paranoid
        * With a side of extreme emotional repression and Monotone Mouth?
      * REP: Miss Martian
        *  Yes on the first two,
        *  Not so much on the monotone.
      * REP: Artemis
        * Yeah. He hasn’t really done that since before the Invasion.
        * Remember how bad of a liar he used to be?
      * REP: Miss Martian
        * Fondly.
        * I’m about to crash.
        * Talk to you when I wake up?
      * REP: Artemis
        * If I’m still awake, yeah
        * ‘Morning, Meg.
    *  [END LOG]



* * *

  * MARTIAN CAPITOL AUDIO SURVEILLANCE LOG: MESS HALL 4: [08/18/16]
  * SORT BY: TIME
  * SORT BY: ASCENDING
  * FILTER: TIMEFRAME: [1230]-[1245]
    * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPTION]
      * Please feel free to eat while we talk. I know your team hasn’t gotten a chance to eat since you disembarked. If there’s anything you need, just ask and we can get if for you.
      * So what’s the plan, ma’am? We were told we’d be assisting your security team for the election season, but we weren’t given many details on how we’ll be able to do that besides the basics.
      * For starters, I know it mentions in your briefing that you’ll be rotating as two-man teams as my security. The member of your team who will be off-rotation will collaborate with my security team to fill any needs at that time.
      * We’ll be doing quite a lot of travelling and will be taking the campaign to various territories and environments, and each of these situations will require different security protocols.
      * I’m not clear on all the specifics myself, but D’arra will be the one to hash that out with you. In case I haven’t mentioned it already, she’s the head of my security team. D’arra?
      * Thank-you, Ma’am. The current plan is to have Green Lantern and Aqualad on team when we’re travelling, because the two of you are our powerhouses, and it’d be nice to have Miss Martian-
      * Please, call me M’gann. It’s kind of weird to call myself Miss Martian on Mars, right?
      * -Right. It’d be a good idea to keep M’gann in reserve while we’re travelling, performing a low-depth scan on the other passengers and the staff of the transport. We’ll mostly be traveling by rails and subs, so we’ll probably have M’gann stationed in one of the adjacent cars with back-up, and few of our own psychics in the other. I’ll either be with Councilwoman Ma’razz in the main car or patrolling. Other rotations will vary based on where we are, and I’ll give you a briefing on that on an every-three-day basis.
      * If I may, I believe we were brought on as consultants to your force, not merely as guards. Is there a chance that we could discuss your plans before the beginning of the campaign?
      * Uh, sure, Aqualad. I mean, I think we’ve got it covered, but if you guys want to give the plans a look over, I don’t see the problem.
      * Excellent. Jim, is there any information you’d like to requisition for your consultation?
      * Blue prints for all the buildings the Councilwoman will be staying in wouldn’t go amiss.
      * And I request that we be provided with maps of the surrounding areas, and as much information as you have on the Councilwoman’s opposing factions.
      * That’s a lot of info, and you guys don’t really have context for a lot of it. Are you sure it’ll be useful?
      * The more we also know about who and what we are dealing with, the easier it will be to collaborate and fill any holes in the security.
      * Now wait one damn sec-
      * I’m sorry. Aqualad’s just gotten off of a very intense mission, and he’s a little tetchy right now. Kaldur, I’d appreciate it if you’d let me lead the team.
      * My apologies.
      * I think that the rest of the technical details can wait until your team and D’arra have more time to talk, Green Lantern. I have limited time right now, so I’m going to have to be rude and ask that you state any questions you still have about the _general_ course of this mission before I go.
      * I’ve got one.
      * Yes, M’gann?
      * You said we’d be stopping in a lot of regions for your campaign. You aren’t planning on going to the Gorr’an sector, are you?
      * I am.
      * But that’s-
      * -Necessary. Despite the concentration of prejudice against our race in the region, I cannot ignore it. In fact, I cannot ignore it _because_ of that prejudice.
      * For one, if I refuse to deal with them now, how is anyone to trust that I will deal with them if the time comes in the future. I would like my first confrontation on their soil to be one my terms.
      * Secondly- How are we to end the misconceptions about us, if we refuse to show the people of Gorr’an that they are wrong?
      * Be that as it may, are you confident that you will be protected in this Gorr’an sector?
      * That is precisely why I requested the League’s, and specifically your team’s, help, Green Lantern. Gorr’an is known for both its powerful psychics and its arms trade. M’gann is here to deal with one, and you and Aqualad with the other.
      * If this is going to work, we’re going to need to spend more time than I anticipated going over your plans. Four days, at least.
      * You have three.
      * In that case, I think it would be best if we began immediately. D’arra?
      * Right this way, please.
      * One moment. M’gann?
      * Yes, Councilwoman?
      * Although I do not doubt you have tactical input for my security team as well, that is not why I requested you be here. Would you be willing to accompany me to my next meeting? There are some things I’d like you to see, and to discuss with you.
      * I’d be honored. Kyle?
      * Go ahead, M’gann. I’m sure D’arra will be annoyed enough with just three of us sticking out noses into her plans.
      * Well, at least you people are self-aware.
      * Hush, D’arra. Let’s leave the soldiers to their work, M’gann. I think, as the unofficial White Martian representative on Earth, that it’s time you learned some politics.
    * [END TRANSCRIPTION]



* * *

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: THE TOWER: [08/18/16]
  * INBOUND SIGNAL FROM: LEAGUE POR #13
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: MARTIAN CAPITOL
  * SORT BY: Time
  * SORT BY: ASCENDING
  * MESS. [2310] 
    * SENT: Black Canary
    * RECEIVED: Green Lantern (03)
    * SUBJ: Mission Update 
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)  

        * Not much to report
        * Martian security head was a little less open to suggestions than I was hoping for
        * But hey
        * Not much of a surprise, really.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * If you’re looking for another reassurance that you’re the right person to lead this mission
        * Tough luck
        * I’ve got too much on my plate to cater to your insecurities, Rayner
        * Okay
        * Wow
        * That came out a lot more dickish than I meant it too
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * The team giving you trouble now that their stoic leader is gone?
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Not at all, actually.
        * Barbara’s handling the power transfer surprisingly well
        * I knew she was competent or I never would have brought her on as the new Team leader
        * But it’s like the whole Team is already used to following her lead
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * They probably are
        * The way the last few months have gone
        * Dick can’t have been too focused on the Team in the last few weeks of the invasion
        *  And though Aqualad performed admirably on missions
        * I somehow doubt he was all too great with the everyday housekeeping of keeping the Team together.
        * Speaking of admirable performances,
        *  think I may need to beat the Martian security head off Aqualad with a stick
        * A forceful, glowing one.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * I thought you said the security head
        * (and can I just have their name, please?)
        * Wasn’t that open to your help
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * Her name is D’arra
        * And she wasn’t
        * Until Kaldur started going over her plans
        * That kid found holes I never would have even thought of,
        * And he didn’t even have all the information available that they used to put the initial plans together
        * I think Jim’s feeling a bit left out, to be honest.
        * Where’d he learn all this stuff?
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Can’t answer that.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * Can’t
        * Or won’t?
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Can’t answer that one either.
        * I warned you about this when you agreed to take him on, Rayner.
        * Don’t. Dig.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * Got it, got it.
        * If you could see my hands right now you’d know they’re being held up in surrender.
        * No digging.
        * Roger, chief.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * How’s Kaldur reacting to the attention?
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        *  He doesn’t seem to notice it.
        * Not that it’s really romantic.
        * That was a joke
        * I think
        * But I may have to fight to bring him back to Earth when the mission’s over.
        * D’arra seems like she might be planning to keep him consulting on a more permanent basis.
        * Overall, he’s doing fine.
        * A little testy sometimes, which I wasn’t really expecting from his reputation,
        * But he’s got nothing on an RL I know from my training days with Hal, so it’s cool.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * And M’gann?
        * How is she adjusting?
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * I’ve got some actual concerns there.
        * Seems Ma’razz is trying to draw our local White Martian into politics,
        * And I’m not certain how I feel about it.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * What exactly is Ma’razz doing with her?
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * Not much, just talking about taking her to meetings and teaching her the ways of the surprisingly secretive underbelly of Martian politics.
        * M’gann seems interested, so I’m not sure if I should interfere.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Leave it alone for now.
        * It wouldn’t hurt M’gann to get a little more in-touch with her home world.
        * And it can’t hurt the mission to have her more aware of what’s going on.
        * But if Ma’razz starts trying to use her for publicity?
        * Contact me.
        * One of the terms of M’gann’s involvement in this mission was that Ma’razz wouldn’t try to turn her into a symbol
        * And that M’gann wouldn’t get over-involved.
        * What the two of them choose to do once Ma’razz is in office is another story,
        * But despite the political nature of the mission
        * You and your team are to remain out of it for as long as you’re representing the League.
        * That means no corny, impassioned hero speeches,
        * Okay?
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * That’s really more of Hal’s thing anyways,
        * But yeah
        * I gotcha.
        * I’ve got the docs for the travel plans.
        * Want me to send them over?
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Go ahead.
        * And then get some rest.
        * I know you’ve had a long day.
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * Yeah, those extra 40 minutes sure are a killer.
      * REP: Black Canary
        * Not what I meant, Kyle
        * Save the smart-ass shit for the Martians
        * I’m immune to those particular charms
      * REP: Green Lantern (03)
        * Funny,
        * Councilwoman Ma’razz said the same thing over dinner.
  * [END LOG]




	6. JUSTICE LEAGUE OF SECTOR 2814 INFORMATION DATABASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things get a little more multi-media and a lot less linear, things do not go to hell but an attempt is made to drive them there, and Dick Grayson is reminded of what friendship is like.

JUSTICE LEAGUE OF SECTOR 2814 INFORMATION DATABASE

  * ACCESS: HISTORIC ARCHIVES
  * SORT: 2016
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: THE POST REACH-INVASION TRAUMA AND RECOVERY DOCUMENTATION PROJECT (CIRCA 2090)
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: AQUALAD



 

> Fig. 1: Martian Equality Rally advertisement, circa 09/02/16. Historically, the rally is known as the location of the first assassination attempt on Councilwoman Gi'anni Ma'razz's life during her 2016 re-election campaign. Reports say that the attempt was foiled when Aqualad, in conjunction with the Green Lantern known as Kyle Rayner, found and defused an explosive device that a psi-null member of the Green Martian Preservation Front had planted beneath the rally's speaking podium a mere five minutes before Ma'razz's speech. It is still unknown how a psi-null Martian was allowed through the rally's security checkpoint without having been subjected to a physical search. 

> Fig. 2: Atlanteans For Justice propaganda poster, circa 07/14/16. **Translation** : "Make him pay for his sins, Make him pay for Poseidonis". Pictured: A skull juxtaposed above the silhouette of the ruined Poseidonis against a red back-drop, reportedly symbolic of the blood spilled on "The Day of Loss". Aqualad's crest, a stylized Atlantean "A" is pictured against the skull.

 

 

> Fig. 3: An undated journal entry from Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris, estimated to be from sometime in early 2015. The nickname on the bottom right corner of the stationary indicated the journal was a gift from a friend, possibly either of the heroes Tigress or Red Arrow. Although the entry is written in English, Kaldur'ahm's hand has proven to be illegible to many researchers, so a transcript has been made below. 
> 
> [BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]
> 
> Roy Harper is a menace and should be tied  ~~to a bed~~  to a chair and left there.
> 
> Three times in as many weeks he has entirely dropped radio contact and scared the soul from me.
> 
> I was once concerned for his well-being, with the growing intensity of his search eating more and more of his time and energy.
> 
> I am no longer concerned.
> 
> I am worried. I can practically feel my gills growing green whenever he takes more than five minutes to return a communique.
> 
> I am afraid that I am going to lose him to this.
> 
> I am afraid of what that will do to me.
> 
> I am afraid of what that means.
> 
> I think that, in general, I am afraid.
> 
> I have been thinking more about my dreams lately. I do not know how much longer I can hide from the truth of the hair that is one shade too dark, of eyes that are more blue than they should be, of the low timbre of the voice in my ear. The last time Roy and I spent time in one another’s company, I fell asleep at his side during one of his action films. I awoke to a rough chuckle shaking me, and found that he had pulled my head into his lap. A fraternal gesture, surely but
> 
> But I am a fool. For thinking he could feel the same, or that I could ever return his feelings openly even if he did. I must not shame my king, and I must hide this unwanted facet of myself as surely as I hide so much else that would shame him.
> 
> But enough of my fears.
> 
> I am not merely worried for Roy. I am- considerably angry with him.
> 
> I can understand the compulsion to right the wrong that has been committed upon the original Roy Harper, but I can’t forgive him for what he is doing to himself, to Artemis, to Oliver, to Dinah- to me- over it.
> 
> When I see him next, I must tell him this.
> 
> I must.
> 
> And now I’m even angrier, because I have remembered that I do not even know when I will see him next, the bastard.
> 
> [END TRANSCRIPT]

  *  CONTINUE TO NEXT PAGE ----> [Y/N ?]



* * *

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG:[09/02/16]
  * INBOUND SIGNAL FROM: MARTIAN DEPARTMENT OF TRANSPORTATION
  * SUBSET: LEAGUE OFF-WORLD CONSOLE. #10
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: THE WATCHTOWER
  * UPLOADING FILE: MISSION REPORT #0001 [09/02/16]



  * FILE UPLOADED
  * FILE SAVED TO ARCHIVE
  * FILE FORWARDED TO: BLACK CANARY

* * *



  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG:[09/03/16]
  * INBOUND SIGNAL FROM: BLUDHAVEN HQ CONSOLE #01
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: THE TOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: STARCITY POR CONSOLE #05
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: STARCITY POR CONSOLE #3
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: OFFWORLD CONSOLE #13
  * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]



**NightWinge** r [NW] opened groupchat on TT server TheOldGuard.

**NightWinger** invited **AsianCutie** [AC] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

**NightWinger** invited **MartainMilitant** [MM] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

**NightWinger** invited **SuperBara** [SB] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

**NightWinger** invited **RigidArrow** [RA] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

**AsianCutie** [AC] has joined the chat!

AC: Grayson I stfg

**AsianCutie** changed their name to **ArsenicComing** [AC]

NW: Should I be taking that as a threat?

AC: Take that for what it is, you little shit

AC: A promise

NW: I’m sorry

NW: I had to

NW: I saw that magazine’s hilarious article on you and just

NW: The things you miss when you’re hiding from the world, right?

AC: I truly hate you

AC: Did you see the interview afterwards?

NW: The one where you tore them a new asshole

NW: And almost single handedly reduced their sales by 20%?

NW: Yes

NW: It was very chalant

NW: And also hilarious.

**SuperBara** [SB] has joined the chat!

SB: What does bara mean

SB: Should I google it?

AC: Better to _not._

AC: For D’s sake, at least

SB: Okay

SB: I’ll trust you on this one

**SuperBara** changed their name to **SilentBob** [SB]

AC: SilentBob?

SB: Old nickname from high school

AC: Okay

NW: Miss M?

NW: You there at all?

**MartainMilitan** t [MM] has joined the chat!

MM: Militant?

NW: Just a joke

NW: I’ve been keeping up with your Councilwoman’s campaign trail,

NW: Listened to a few of your interviews.

MM: I’ve tried to be fairly neutral!

MM: Or

MM: As neutral as someone can be on racism and systematic discrimination.

NW: Most people would say staying neutral would be not talking about it?

MM: I haven’t exactly been given a choice. :/

NW: I know- I’m just poking at you.

AC: You can change the name if you want to?              

MM: I’m good.

SB: Are you?

MM: I’m fine.

MM: A little shaken up-

MM: But okay.

MM: <3

SB: <3

NW: You kids behave now ;D

SB: Like you can talk

NW: What’s that supposed to mean?

AC: How has NW been a textbook definition of PDA violation in the last six years?

AC: Oh let’s count the ways

**RigidArrow** [RA] has joined the chat!

RA: Oh, _lets_

AC: pffft

AC: Well we can start with Red’s name

RA: How about not

RA: NW and ZZ on the rooftop above pier 12 in SC

AC: Which time?

RA: Exactly

AC: NW and ZZ in the laundry room the day Garth and Tula joined the Team

RA: _That_ was a cultural learning experience

AC: NW, ZZ, and BG that one new years

AC: Remember

AC: In the hot tub?

SB: I try not to

SB: NW and BG at that one club

SB: The Chained Dog, right?

NW: Okay that was a _mission_

NW: And that was way more BG than me

AC: Keep telling yourself that

MM: That time I found “foreign materials” in Ship.

NW: I’ve already apologized for that.

NW: Profusely.

MM. Your “materials”.

MM: In.

MM: **My.**

MM: **_Ship._**

SB: >:/

NW: In my defense Zee said she could clean it with magic

AC: In Zee’s defense she did kind of get popped into a different dimension in the middle of things

RA: Okay I’ve heard a lot of weird shit about Grayson’s dick but that’s just ridiculous

NW: IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH MY DICK

NW: IT WAS MAGIC

RA: I don’t know man

RA: Calling you dick magic is going a little far, don’t you think?

NW: Oh my god

NW: I’m going to ban all of you

NW: Can we please stop talking about my dick

MM: I second this?

MM: Not because NW’s getting uncomfortable

MM: That’s hilarious! :D

NW: Miss M I thought we had a bond

MM: We do.

MM: It’s still nice to see you get roasted a bit though.

MM: Especially after that little disappearing act you pulled.

MM: And the bit where you waited until _I’d left_ until you came to visit the team.

NW: It really wasn’t because _you_ left

AC: Oh.

AC: Wow, cold much?

NW: I’m sorry!

RA: Grayson avoiding confrontation aside--

RA: (Shut up, Artemis)

RA: What did you want to talk about, MM?

MM: Well, our first break is coming up at the end of next week

MM: And originally I wasn’t going to push him to come back because I’m trying to let him have his space

MM: But with what happened yesterday,

MM: And how- _tense_ \- he seems

MM: I think it’d be good for him to come home.

MM: SO if you guys could help me bug him about it

MM: That’d be nice.

RA: We are talking about AL, right?

AC: No, we’re talking about our best buddy Kyle!

AC: Who else would we be talking about, Red?

AC: Or should I say, Rigid?

RA: Oh yeah

RA: One moment

**RigidArrow** has changed their name to **RetiredAsshole**

MM: Ummm

AC: Oh you are just making this _too_ easy.

AC: Get it?

RA: Fuck

NW: But I thought you were retired!

NW: ;D

RA: #DieInADitch

**RetiredAsshole** has changed their name to **RisingAnger**

AC: That’s not the only thing that’s rising.

**RisingAnge** r has changed their name to **RagequitApproaching**

RA: ANYWAYS

RA: Back in “staying on subject” land

RA: I’m not sure what you mean by home

RA: In concerns to AL.

MM: The Tower?

RA: Do you honestly think he considers that place home?

RA: I’m not saying I won’t bug him to come back for you

RA: But it’s not likely to be a visit full of warm and fuzzies.

RA: Also-

RA: Tense how?

MM: Just- tense?

MM: I’m trying really hard not to do any accidental empathy here

MM: He’s indicated he really wouldn’t appreciate it.

MM: :(

RA: I mean are we talking quite brooding

RA: Or snappish

RA: Or quietly staring out at the scenery a lot

RA: Or quietly staring through the walls?

NW: There’s a difference between options 1, 3, and 4?

SB: Yes

MM: Yes

AC: Yep

RA: Yeah

RA: Can you really not tell?

RA: Just what kind of a detective are you, Grayson?

NW: The kind that really sucks at reading the facial expressions of fish, apparently.

RA: It’s not just in his face

RA: It’s like

RA: The corner of his eyes,

RA: Or whether he’s sitting or standing

RA: Or whether he’ll turn his head at all

RA: And the way he’s holding his hands

RA: You seriously don’t notice that stuff?

AC: Okay, I’ve literally been in the guy’s brain and spent a month with him under the damn ocean-

AC: And I noticed _maybe_ one of those things.

AC: It is really hard to buy your whole “We haven’t been best friends in a long time” thing when you bring crap like that out, Harper.

MM: He mostly goes for option 4,

MM: In case you still wanted to know.

SB: And weren’t just looking for another reason to start ragging on NW again

RA: I honestly don’t think I need a reason to rag on NW

RA: Especially in concerns to AL.

SB: Not saying you do

NW: Can this conversation happen some other time?

NW: Please?

AC: I support this motion

NW: Thanks, Art.

AC: I also support all of you coming over to my apartment next weekend so we can have that conversation in person.

NW: Thanks retracted, Art.

AC: Fucks not given, D.

MM: BACK ON THE SUBJECT OF KALDUR

MM: If you guys are done digging at each other

MM: He’s staring holes into all the walls.

MM: What do I do, Roy?

RA: Why are you asking me?

MM: …

MM: **.  .   .**

MM: I’m just

MM: I’m just not going to justify that with a response

MM: Okay, Conner

MM: Advice?

SB: Have you tried taking him swimming

MM: We’re in a desert so I admittedly haven’t tried that yet

RA: Oh come on that’s obvious.

MM: You shush.

MM: Okay, there’s a saltwater lake near our next destination,

MM: I’ll get Kyle’s permission and take him there for a break

MM: If I can convince him to, that it

SB: Just make him think it’s your idea

SB: He’ll do things that are good for him if he doesn’t think that’s why he’s doing them

SB: You could also try helping him find a hobby

SB: Working on the bikes and Sphere helped me work through a lot of things

NW: Does Kaldur _have_ any hobbies?

RA: He was trying out pottery back in ‘13.

MM: I’m not sure if that’ll work while we’re still moving around so often.

MM: Maybe after Ma’razz settles down for a little while?

MM: We'll be in the Go'rran region soon, for a couple of months.

MM: It would be kind of fun to teach Kaldur how to do Martian sculpture!

AC: What’s special about Martian sculpture?

MM: Our different kinds of clay mix together a lot more nicely than the stuff you have on Earth,

MM: And ours comes in more shades of red so it’s less ugly looking without paint.

RA: I resent that comment.

NW: Why?

RA: No reason.

RA: Earth patriotism. Let’s go with that.

AC: Suuuuuure

AC *wink*

SB: I don’t want to know.

RA: I knew there was a reason I always liked you.

SB: You saw your anger issues and self-worth complexes reflected in me.

RA: …

RA: Moving on

AC: Actually, I need to go.

AC: Midterms, you know?

SB: Didn’t you have midterms last week?

AC: There’s this really cute thing professors like to do in college where they collaborate so you’ll have midterms every week.

AC: It’s a conspiracy.

AC: MM, dinner at my place when you get back?

AC: I’ll let you bake dessert.

MM: Sounds good!

MM: Conner?

SB: I’m up for it

SB: Newbies invited?

AC: I want to keep this small

AC: Mostly because that’s the size of my apartment

AC: Which doesn’t excuse RA or DW from attending, by the way.

RA: No capes, and I’m bringing Lian.

AC: To meet her godfather?

RA: If MM can convince him to come.

MM: Which you doubt.

RA: Can you blame me?

AC: NW?

NW: I’ll be there

AC: Good.

AC: You were going to be there anyway, but now I don’t need Zee to accidentally dump your nude ass in my living room again.

RA: Yeah if we could avoid that in front of my daughter that’d be great.

AC: Alright. Dinner at my house next Saturday. Be there by 6. Later, nerds!

**ArsenicComing** has left the chat!

NW: I’m out.

**NightWinger** has left the chat!

MM: Talk to you later Conner?

SB: Yeah

MM: Love you!

SB: Love you, too

**MilitantMartian** has left the chat!

RA: SB-

RA: Before you sign off,

RA: I need to ask you something.

SB: Shoot

RA: Can you-

RA: Can you ask MM to forward me a recording of the interview they had with AL after the incident yesterday?

SB: Why didn’t you ask her yourself?

RA: I was going to.

RA: But I didn’t want to bring it up while Artemis was on,

RA: And them MM left before I had the chance.

SB: Sure

SB: And do _me_ a favor?

SB: Don’t actually try to get AL to come back to Earth next weekend

SB: I’m not saying I don’t want him back if he wants to come

SB: But you were right when you said he doesn’t really have a home right now

SB: And MM doesn’t know about what happened with La’gann and Topo last weekend

SB: And if he comes back without really wanting to

SB: And finds out about it

RA: I gotcha.

RA: I don’t want him to have to deal with that either.

SB: Thanks

SB: See you Saturday, I guess

RA: See you.

**SilentBob** has left the chat!

**RagequitApproaching** has left the chat!

  * [END TRANSCRIPT]



* * *

  *  CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG:[09/03/16]
  * INBOUND CALL FROM: STARCITY POR CONSOLE #03
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND CALL TO: OFFWORLD CONSOLE #09
  * CALL MISSED
  * VOICE MESSAGE: RECORDED
  * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]



> Hey. It's Roy. Okay, you could probably tell that by the label. I heard about the assassination attempt. I know I shouldn't be worried about it because you and I have both had way bigger scares, but I know the media made a circus of the incident up there. I also know you hate circuses. Or you used to. So. Uh. Feel free to contact me if you want to talk or something.

  * [END TRANSCRIPT]




	7. LEAGUE COMMUNICATIONS LOG: CALLING AVAILABLE RESCUE PERSONNEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CALLING ALL AVAILABLE UNITS. URGENT MEDEVAC NEEDED AT ATLANTEAN ACADEMY OF SORCERY. TWO CASUALTIES, URGENT MEDICAL CARE/ TRANSPORT NEEDED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Violence, Language, and the kind of bitchy in-fighting you usually only see at family re-unions and college sleepovers.
> 
> Lots of love and thanks to Shade's Ninde for the awesome beta.

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG:[10/10/16]
  * INBOUND SIGNAL FROM: WATCHTOWER EMERGENCY DISPATCHER
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: EMERGENCY PERSONNEL: RESCUE AND MEDICAL [ALL]
  * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]



CALLING ALL AVAILABLE UNITS. URGENT MEDEVAC NEEDED AT ATLANTEAN ACADEMY OF SORCERY. TWO CASUALTIES, URGENT MEDICAL CARE/ TRANSPORT NEEDED. AQUAMAN WILL MEET YOU AT THE SCENE. EXECUTE ALL ORDERS WITH CAUTION, AS ENEMIES MAY STILL BE IN THE AREA OR MAY HAVE LEFT TRAPS. RESPOND IMMEDIATELY IF AVAILABLE.

  * [END TRANSCRIPT]
  * * * *

CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG:[10/10/16]
  * INBOUND SIGNAL FROM: BLUDHAVEN HQ CONSOLE #01
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: OFFWORLD CONSOLE #13
  * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]



**NightWinge** r [NW] has opened a chat on TT server TheOldGuard.

 **NightWinger** invited **MartainMilitant** [MM] to chat on TheOldGuard.

 **NightWinger** invited **AquarianLost** [AL] to chat on TheOldGuard.

 **MartainMilitant** [MM] has joined the chat!

MM: Dick?

MM: What's wrong?

MM: It's 2 in morning

MM: Did you forget about the time change?

NW: M'gann

NW: I need you to get Kaldur on the com, now.

NW: This is an emergency.

MM: On it

 **AquarianLost** [AL] has joined the chat!

AL: Nightwing.

AL: What is the situation?

NW: La'gaan and Topo were attacked ten minutes ago.

MM: What?!

AL: What is their status

NW: They're both alive, but injured.

NW: La'gaan got the worst of it.

NW: But he's already stabilized and he'll be okay.

AL: _What_

AL: **_Happened_**.

NW: They were working in Topo's apartment at the Academy when a bomb went off. 

NW: Topo says that La'gaan and he heard the beeping a few seconds before it went off, and La'gaan got them both under cover before the blast.

MM: How badly were they hurt?

AL: Details, Nightwing.

NW: Topo has a concussion from the force of the blast, temporary hearing loss, and some pretty nasty burns.

NW: La'gaan

NW: La'gaan was knocked unconscious and he hasn't woken up yet.

NW: He's got some pretty serious burns along his back and neck, and a nasty cut along his shoulder where the shrapnel clipped him.

NW: And his right fin has been shredded to pieces.

NW: The med team isn't sure if they'll be able to save it.

MM: Who would want to bomb La'gann and Topo

AL: Was it the Purists? Have they returned to terrorizing Atlantis, now of all times when my people are still recovering from

MM: I thought that they were through with after Ocean Master was captured.

AL: Their leader may be gone, but people like that 

AL: They do not let go of such hatred easily.

AL: Though why they would target La'gann and Topo, when they are at the Academy no less, makes little sense to me.

NW: I can't be certain who exactly it was, and Purists may have been involved but

NW: When Academy security got to the scene they found a note pinned to Topo's door.

AL: What did it say.

NW: I'm not sure if I should tell you.

MM: Why not?

NW: You're not the one I'm worried about here, Miss M.

AL: Richard Grayson.

AL: If you do not tell me this instant I will fly M'gann's ship back to Bludhaven myself and beat it out of you.

MM: You can't even pilot her without my permission!

NW: That right there?

NW: That sealed it.

NW: I'll tell you when you've had some time to process what's happened and cool down a little bit.

AL: Richard.

AL: Please.

NW:...

NW: Fine.

NW: It said "Οι φίλοι του προδότη θα κρεμάσει δίπλα του"

AL: The friends of the Traitor will hang beside him.

AL: The Atlanteans for Justice.

MM: Aren't they the guys who keep making those weird posters?

NW: Yeah, we're pretty sure it’s them

MM: Why would they want to hurt La'gann and Topo? They didn't have anything to do with Kaldur's

MM: Umm

MM: With what he did.

NW: Well, think about last week. If we consider the threats La'gaan and Topo got-

AL: The _what_?

MM: Dick!

NW: Shit

NW: Shit I wasn't supposed to tell you about that

AL: They were threatened and no one saw fit to _tell_ me?

MM: Do you think that the way you're reacting right now may have possibly been a reason for that?

NW: Garth didn't want you flipping out on them.

AL: Why would

AL: Even he wouldn't be so foolish as to press them into participating in his folly.

MM: Well...

AL: That

AL: Excuse me.

 **AquarianLost** has left the chat!

MM: Kaldur, wait!

MM: I'm going to his room.

NW: I-

NW: I really wouldn't.

MM: Garth's the only person in Atlantis who give a single damn about getting Kaldur's exile repealed.

MM: I can't let him isolate him when he's not thinking straight!

NW: Listen, just let them talk it out.

NW: If Kaldur pisses Garth off, then Garth will just work even harder to make it so he can come back.

NW: He's a little spiteful like that, remember?

MM: Yes, but I'm still not sure if letting them fight it out is a good idea.

NW: Look at it this way- Currently, you're the only person on Mars that Kaldur can really count on.

NW: I don't think I've ever "heard" him as angry as he seems right now

NW: If you go in there and keep him from confronting Garth

NW: He might start blocking you out.

MM: He's already blocking me out!

NW: Do you want to make it worse?

MM: No,

MM: Fine.

MM: But the blame's on your shoulders if Garth puts a stop to Reconciliation.

NW: Trust me, he won't.

MM: I'm going back to bed before I give in and strangle him with a calming glass of milk and a fistful of cookies. 

MM: Promise to keep me updated on La'gaan?

MM: And Topo?

NW: Will do.

NW: Night, Miss M.

  * [END TRANSCRIPT]

* * *

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: [10/10/16]
  * INBOUND SIGNAL FROM: OFFWORLD CONSOLE #13
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: ATLANTEAN CONSOLE #06
  * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]



**AquarianLost** [AL] has opened a chat on TT server TheOldGuard.

 **AquarianLost** invited **TorrentialPatriot** [TP] to chat on TheOldGuard.

 ** **TorrentialPatrio** t** [TP] has joined the chat!

AL: I have suffered you to continue your futile campaign solely because no one had gotten hurt.

AL: That has changed, _old friend_.

AL: You will cease your mad quest for my redemption-

AL: Redemption that I have not sought,

AL: That I have not asked for,

AL: That I cannot earn-

AL: Before _more_ blood is spilled over this _madness._

TP: You would have La'gaan and Topo's sacrifice be in vain?

AL: _I would have them safe_.

AL: When you were the only one who was endangered, your actions were foolhardy but excusable.

AL: You have crossed a _line_ , Garth.

AL: You never should have involved them in this!

TP: They asked to be involved!

TP: They knew the risks!

TP: The same risks I have taken!

AL: You arrogant, ignorant fool.

AL: _You_ are in a position of power and privilege that protects you from the backlash of _your_ words and actions.

AL: La'gaan and Topo do not _share_ that luxury.

AL: What in Poseidon’s name could have possessed you to ask this of them, when you know that they look up to you?

TP: I didn't ask them!

TP: They came to me and demanded to be a part of it.

TP: Because they don't look up to me-

TP: They look up to _you_ , Kaldur'ahm.

TP: You, who sacrificed everything of yourself for half a chance to save a thankless world and country from a threat that only you had the forethought to see coming.

TP: A threat that could have destroyed _all_ of us-

TP: And that has destroyed _you_.

AL: I am still standing.

AL: Which is more than I can say for La'gaan, who has been _mutilated_ by your foolishness.

TP: La'gaan was mutilated by terrorists, you insufferable ass!

TP: And are you? Are you truly still standing? Because the Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris that I knew-

TP: That La'gaan and Topo knew,

TP: That _Tula_ knew-

TP: Would be _thanking_ his friends, not chiding them for having the _gall_ to show him loyalty!

AL: ** _Damn your loyalty!_**

AL: I did not suffer through that hell to see my friends die for the sake of a gods-forsaken vanity project!

AL: I did not raze Poseidon’s for the sake of being loved!

AL: I did it to keep you safe,

AL: _All_ of you safe!

AL: And now you spit in the face of that sacrifice in the name your so-called Reconciliation!

AL: Something I have _never_ asked you to do, that I have repeatedly pleaded with you to cease, and while those two boys lie bloodied you have the gall to call it loyalty!

TP: And what about _you_?

TP: Who among us asked you to keep us _safe_?!

TP: We asked that you stand _beside_ us to guard our country, this planet-

TP: And instead of letting us stand beside you, you throw yourself in front to face the greatest threat this Earth has seen

TP: _Alone_.

AL: I was not alone.

TP: Oh, yes! I almost forgot!

TP: Instead of bringing me in, you entrusted your future, your wellbeing, your _mission_ \- to some guppy a land dweller!

TP: Tula was not even _buried_ when I was told that _you_ , the man I held as a _brother_ , had gone over to the side of her _killers!_

AL _:_ You were not in a position to utilize the information I was gathering,

AL: Or to help me minimize the damage I caused to gain my father and the Light's trust.

AL: Nightwing was.

AL _:_ I did my _duty_ as a hero of Earth.

AL: I apologize that I did not put that in jeopardy for the sake of your emotions!

TP: And now I-

TP: And all of those who have asked joined me, of their own free will-

TP: Am fulfilling _my_ duty.

AL: Allow me to guess.

AL: As my _friend_?

TP: No.

TP: As a citizen of the Kingdom of Atlantis.

TP: Loyalty, Justice, and Honor.

TP: I will not piss on my oaths by leaving you to rot as an exile just because you _demand_ me to.

TP: And neither will they.

TP: So, in the words of Artemis Crock-

TP: Get the fuck over yourself

TP: And go thank your friends for giving a shit.

 **TorrentialPatriot** has left the chat!

  * [END TRANSCRIPT]



* * *

JUSTICE LEAGUE OF SECTOR 2814 INFORMATION DATABASE

  * ACCESS: HISTORIC ARCHIVES
  * SORT: 2016
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: THE POST REACH-INVASION TRAUMA AND RECOVERY DOCUMENTATION PROJECT (CIRCA 2090)
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: AQUALAD



> Fig. 4: Atlanteans For Peace and Reconciliation propaganda poster, circa 09/08/16. **Translation** : "The Demon of Poseidonis and the Savior of Earth". **Pictured** : Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris pictured in the costume he wore under his persona of Devil Ray placed against the background of Poseidonis, back-to-back with the same in the costume he wore under his persona of Aqualad placed against a backdrop of a stylized globe.
> 
> **Historian's Notes** : Fig.4 is a propaganda poster jointly created by Topo of Poseidonis and La'gaan of Crastinus as part of what would come to be known as The Reconciliation, a movement spearheaded by Garth of Hidden Valley to reconcile the country of Atlantis with the surface world in the aftermath of The Reach Invasion. The movement focused on re-building strained ties with the surface world, and on repealing the exile of Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris. The poster is the first in a series that the Atlanteans For Peace and Reconciliation would commission from the pair. The posters became a part of the AFPR's propaganda war with the Atlanteans For Justice. The Atlantean For Justice [the AFJ] were an anti-Reconciliation group focused on increasing Atlantean isolationism and securing the death penalty for Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris in retaliation for actions he took against the Atlantean people before and during The Reach Invasion.

> Fig. 5: News article from The Red Press, the first progressively leaning Martian newspaper, circa 10/06/16. This particular clipping features a portion of an interview that Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) gave during the League's famous first long-term Martian assignment. She, Aqualad, Green Lantern (03), and Jim Harper (formerly Guardian) were assigned to the progressive Martian Councilwoman Gi'anni Ma'razz, during her first re-election campaign.

 

> Fig. 6: A page from Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris's Invasion-era journal, circa 2016. According to sources, Aqualad kept the few pages of the journal on his person at all times, in a hidden pocket sewn into his undersuit. Some pages of the journal were lost after the Invasion, but a few pages survived and were gifted to the Archives in 2076.
> 
> [BEGIN TRANSLATION]
> 
> I left the journal Artemis gave me behind because I knew the consequences of it falling into the wrong hands.
> 
> And yet I find myself writing this, despite the dangers I have told myself time and time again I must be aware of.
> 
> It is one thing to know that you will be alone, living a lie, with no one in whom you can trust, with whom you can speak freely.
> 
> It is quite another thing to live that life.
> 
> As I write, my father believes me to be reflecting on my first victory in his name. A hospital wing in Poseidonis has fallen, the first of several targets Manta has in mind. He intends to force the city to surrender to him, so he can begin to build his new world.
> 
> I was able to get an anonymous warning to a healer I know from my training days. Several injuries were incurred when the bombs went off, but no lives were lost.
> 
> I had thought Manta would be furious. That he would coldly remind me that no one will fear the sharks if there is no blood to call them. But
> 
> He seemed- not relieved. But the lack of bloodshed did not appear to faze him.
> 
> He told me, as if sensing that I thought the mission a failure, that the destruction of stability, of infrastructure, is what it takes to push people to surrender. Bodies make heroes, heroes make courage, courage means more fighting, more of a chance that he may not win his war.
> 
> He said, also, that the Atlanteans will not always be so lucky. Blood will be shed in time.
> 
> And he is right... I cannot warn everyone. If no blood is shed on any of my missions he will suspect, he may find me out or be so slow to trust that by the time he begins to entrust me with the Light’s plans it will be too late-
> 
> Gods forgive me, Atlantean blood will stain my hands before this hell has ended.
> 
> [END TRANSLATION]

 CONTINUE TO NEXT PAGE ----> [Y/N ?]

* * *

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG:[10/16/16]
  * INBOUND SIGNAL FROM: OFFWORLD CONSOLE #13
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: STARCITY POR CONSOLE #05
  * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]



**MartainMilitant** [MM] has opened a chat on TT server TheOldGuard.

 **MartainMilitant**  invited **RetiredAdventurer** [RA] to chat on TheOldGuard.

MM: Red Arrow?

MM: Sorry

MM: I mean

MM: Roy?

 **RetiredAdventurer**  [RA] has joined the chat!

RA: It's fine.

RA: What's up, Megan?

MM: M'gann, please

MM: I'm trying to -uh- 

MM: Re-assert my cultural identity, to prove to the world that there is no shame in being a White Martian?

MM: I think?

RA: O...kay?

MM: Have you talked to Kaldur at all?

MM: Recently?

RA: Besides my failed attempt to get him to come back home for the weekend last month?

RA: No.

RA: Why?

RA: Did Artemis put you up to this?

MM: No!

MM: Why would Artemis be pressuring you to talk to Kaldur?

RA: Don't worry about it.

RA: If zombie-girl isn't pressuring you, then why do you need to know?

MM: I'm worried about him.

RA: You just said he was doing fine.

RA: Taking walks with that Martian girl, buddying up with all those paramilitary types in Ma'razz's security force and everything.

MM: First of all, D'arra's not a _girl_. She's a woman, in her 80's- and she and Kaldur take walks because that way any bugs in the places we stay never pick up their whole conversation.

MM: Kaldur calls it "counter-surveillance risk reduction tactics" or something strategic sounding like that.

MM: Second of all, he _is_ fine!

MM: He's a lot less outwardly stressed now that he's pretty much gotten used to fielding assassination attempts.

RA: I just want you to take a moment to reflect on how absurd that sounds.

MM: Hush. You don't have any room to talk. 

MM: And Kaldur's actually doing really well most of the time!

MM: Physically he's great

MM: And mentally he's been really focused and he's as formal and polite as ever and he really is getting along pretty great with D'arra, 

MM: And the guys on the security force really respect him though I wouldn't call any of them "buddies"

MM: And his sculpting has been going really well since he figured out how to use his webbing to an advantage to make smoother and more abstract Martian style shapes instead of that hyper-realistic stuff Atlanteans like so much

MM: And he's letting me keep a few of his pieces and I know that Topo is guilting him into providing a few pieces for the palace and one of the Atlantean art galleries as part of Garth's big Reconciliation plan

MM: And he had a video chat with La'gaan yesterday and he seemed really glad the he's is healing up okay even if they did have an argument during it,

MM: And Artemis has been texting him and he wasn't responding for a while but now he is in about three out of five cases, and

RA: And he sounds fine to me.

RA: Look M'gann

RA: I'm really glad that Kaldur's doing okay but I seriously need to go pick Li up from Artemis

RA: So can the mental progress report- grateful as I am that he's doing okay- wait until after I've rescued my daughter from her overly attentive aunt?

MM: But he's not fine!

RA: He sounds fucking fine to me!

RA: I mean

RA: He sounds more social and well-adjusted than he did _before_ the invasion

RA: So get to the point already and tell me what's wrong

MM: You don't

MM: I

MM: Look, despite everything that happened- whatever it is that did happen- between the two of you, you still know him better than anyone

MM: He seems like he's recovering, but I know for a fact that he's not!

MM: He's just putting up a dumb brave front like he always does these days

RA: Look, I don't know if you or anyone on the Team ever figured this out

RA: But he's _always_ put on a brave front

RA: He's literally incapable of doing anything else

MM: Will you take a break from ragging on him to listen to me?

MM: He's miserable, Roy

RA: He's always been miserable.

MM: How can you-

MM: Ugh!

MM: How can you talk about him like that!

MM: You're supposed to be his best friend!

RA: _Was_.

RA: I was supposed to be his best friend

RA: But apparently he never really wanted that

RA: Now tell me what you mean to tell or I'm signing off and going to go take care of my daughter instead of getting grilled on the past by another person who has no business trying to force me to talk about what went down between me and Kaldur

MM: Fine.

MM: I just thought you should know that Kaldur's miserable and there's nothing that Conner or I have been able to do to make him open up to us.

M: I was hoping that maybe you'd be able to help.

MM: But I guess I was stupid for thinking that you'd _care_ that he's bottling everything up inside-

MM: And that he's not getting better,

MM: And that he won't talk to anyone no matter how much we tell him that we're worried about him, or that we care 

MM: And that I feel like we're _losing_ him and that we're never going to get him BACK.

MM: Because he puts on this stupid act like everything's okay but I now he's just lying because he doesn't feel like he can trust any of us with what's really going on!

RA: Listen.

RA: M'gann.

RA: It's not that I don't care about him.

MM: Then why do you refuse to even _try_ talking to him?

RA: Because I've been here before, okay?

RA: It doesn't _matter_ what I could say

RA: It doesn't _matter_ that I care about him

RA: It doesn't _matter_ how I feel about him, that we're friends

RA: He doesn't let _anyone_ get as close as you want to be.

RA: He never does.

RA: There's so much fucking distance that he puts down between himself and anyone who dares to give a damn about him

RA: And he'll never tell you why

RA: And it's not because he doesn't care

RA: Or that he doesn't want friends.

RA: It's because he's incapable of trusting anyone to understand or help him with his problems, even when he practically demands that everyone trust him to help them with theirs.

RA: It's not personal-

RA: He's just broken that way.

RA: I should know.

MM: I'm sorry.

RA: No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't get mad at you for not understanding Kaldur.

RA: Or me and Kaldur.

RA: Fuck,

RA: I've ever really understood him, or us, either.

RA: Thanks for telling me.

RA: It won't do any good, but for your sake I'll try to talk to him.

RA: But I can't promise anything.

MM: That's okay.

RA: I need to go now.

MM: Alright. Tell Lian that Auntie Meg says hi, okay?

RA: Sure.

 **RetiredAdventurer** has left the chat!

  * [END TRANSCRIPT]



* * *

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG:[10/16/16]
  * INBOUND SIGNAL FROM: OFFWORLD CONSOLE #13
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: STARCITY POR CONSOLE #03
  * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]



**MartainMilitant** [MM] has opened a chat on TT server TheOldGuard.

 **MartainMilitant**  invited **ApocalypseCockblocked** [AC] to chat on TheOldGuard.

MM: Artemis?

MM: Can I talk to you about something?

 **ApocalypseCockblocked** has joined the chat!

AC: Roy already gave me the update on Kaldur when he picked up Li.

AC: Why didn't you tell us that you think something's wrong with him?

AC: Conner and you made it sound like he was doing fine yesterday.

AC: And Kaldur hasn't said a word to me about having any problems even though he's responding to my texts again.

MM: Well

MM: I didn't exactly want to tell everyone how I knew he wasn't really fine.

AC: M'gann M'orzz.

AC: Tell me you didn't.

MM: I didn't!

MM: It's taken more restraint than I knew I had not to-

MM: But I wouldn't violate his trust like that.

MM: Not again.

AC: Than how do you know? 

AC: Did you read his diary or something?

MM: No! I wouldn't, I know that's private!

AC: Wait

AC: I was joking

AC: Did he

AC: Does the diary have a blue leather cover, embossed with a shell?

MM: Yes?

AC: That little shit

MM: What?

AC: I gave him that diary years ago as a gag gift

AC: He told me he appreciated the gift, but I figured he just shoved it in some drawer somewhere.

AC: I can't believe he's actually been using it all these years.

AC: I wonder what he writes in there.

AC: "Dear Diary, I've decided that for unbelievably stupid reasons I should throw my life away

AC: In a half-assed attempt to save the world from a threat that may or may not even exist

AC: Betray the trust of everyone who cares about me

AC: And the only person who'll be in on it will be Dick Grayson

AC: Who is totally equipped to be my single emotional support throughout every awful thing I'm inevitably going to be forced to do

AC: By my terrorist of a father and his fellow members of the Incompetent Evil Asshole Dads club."

MM: I'm sensing a little frustration here.

AC: No shit.

AC: Back on topic:

AC: Why do you think Kaldur's miserable?

MM: When someone has really strong emotions, they emit a sort of psychic background radiation that particularly strong empaths can pick up on,

MM: Even if said empath _isn't_ trying to read their emotions.

AC: And Kaldur's been dinging your emotional-turmoil Geiger counter?

MM: That's the thing!

MM: With most people, that kind of distress isn't something they know how to control, and it surfaces randomly or when they're under stress.

MM: But it's like Kaldur's _timing_ it.

MM: It only starts up when he's locked himself up in his sculpting room at the Capitol.

MM: It's like he's so used to keeping things hidden from other people that he's learned how to block himself from feeling anything when he's around other people.

AC: So he's acting like he's still on the Manta Flyer? Even when he's just around you and the rest of the team?

MM: Exactly!

MM: That's why I'm concerned.

MM: And why I'm a little bit mad about Roy just blowing off my concerns about Kaldur's feelings.

MM: I've never felt him like this!

MM: The only people who've come close to matching the amount of stress he's giving off would be Zatanna and Dick when

MM: When they lost their family members.

AC: That's

AC: That's pretty dark. 

AC: I know he's still trying to deal with what happened, but I thought that going to Mars would make things better 

AC: Not worse.

AC: How long has this been going on?

MM: Since La'gaan and Topo were attacked by the AFJ.

AC: Why didn't you say something about it before?

AC: That was a month ago. What the hell, M'gann?

MM: I'm sorry!

MM: Conner kept telling me that I should let Kaldur come to me about his problems instead of pushing and all of you said the _same thing_ whenever I'd talk to you! 

MM: _Hello, Artemis?_

MM: I know I've gotten a lot better at Earthen communication but I still _kinda_ spent _forty-years_ on Mars and I'm kind of trusting your guys' judgment on how to deal with our resident secretive, emotionally stunted, heavily traumatized fish-man!

AC: Whoa

AC: Calm down, I'm sorry-

AC: I guess I never thought about how tough it must be for you to be the only person really around him.

AC: Thanks for keeping an eye on him for us-

AC: For me.

MM: No, it's fine.

MM: I care about him too; I'd be looking out for him even if everyone else magically didn't care anymore 

MM: It's just

MM: When I talked to Red Arrow earlier he just

AC: Let me guess

AC: He exploded at you and tried to convince you that Kaldur's _always_ been an emotionally distant cold fish who damns himself to loneliness out of some fucked up hero-guilt complex that he must have been born with, because in all the time that anyone's known him he's never let anyone get close enough to really know what's going on in that freakishly attractive head of his.

AC: That about sum it up?

MM: He didn't say it in so many words

MM: But that was the basic message I got, yeah.

MM: Why would Roy say something like that?

AC: Well

AC: He's not entirely wrong, Meg.

AC: Kaldur isn't really good at the whole letting-people-in thing.

AC: And he kind of never has been.

MM: But he still needs friends!

MM: He's not some inhuman, invulnerable machine!

AC: No.

AC: He isn't.

AC: No one who actually gets to know him really thinks that.

MM: Then why would Roy?

AC: I don't know.

AC: He gets all fucking cagey whenever I try to ask him what his big beef with Kaldur is,

AC: I never get a straight answer out of that asshole before he comes up with some excuse to cut me off.

AC: But I have a feeling that a lot of Roy's anger towards Kaldur isn't really about Kaldur.

MM: What do you mean?

AC: Don't worry about it.

AC: It's the kind of thing I shouldn't really talk about, especially because it's just a hunch, and anyways it’s not mine to share.

MM: I thought we all agreed to stop keeping secrets from one another.

AC: It's not my thing to talk about.

AC: Don't press this.

AC: I shouldn't have said anything.

MM: Fine.

MM: I need to log off, lots of work to do with the Councilor.

AC: Are we cool?

MM: I'm mad at you, because we agreed to no more secrets and you're already starting to keep them,

MM: Just like Kaldur-

MM: But I'll get over it.

MM: I'm sure you have your reasons.

MM: Just

MM: No fake deaths or I swear I'll disable the part of the brain that lets people lie on the entire team. :(

AC: Got it.

AC: Have a good day, M'gann.

AC: :)

MM: You too. :)

 **MartianMilitant** has left the chat!

  * [END TRANSCRIPT]



* * *

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG: [10/16/16]
  * ACCESSING DATA FOR: OFFWORLD CONSOLE #9
  * ACCESSING: VOICE MAILBOX
  * MISSED CALLS: 44
  * SAVED VOICEMAILS: 12
  * ACCESSING: VOICEMAIL TRANSCRIPTS: ALL
  * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]



[09/04/16]- Hey, it's Roy again. Noticed you didn't give me a call. Pretty fucking sure you aren't going to be anytime soon. Artemis says you're not answering her texts. She and I are talking again, by the way. Don't know if you noticed that when you were still back here, but we've- We've started working on getting back to where we were. I don't know if we- you and me, I mean. I don't know if we could ever get back to where we were before everything went to shit, but I'd like us to be somewhere but... Here.

[09/07/16]- I'm not an idiot, so I've pretty much given up on you calling me back any time soon. If this is some sort of ass-backwards revenge for the two years leading up to when you went AWOL? Congratu-fucking-lations. You've hit the target, dead center. If you aren't actually being as petty as I'm assuming, go ahead and give me a call. Or a text. Hell, a letter would be nice. Just. Something.

[09/10/16]- I heard about the assassination attempt through the usual channels. Actually got some video footage to go with the news this time, too. Nice take-down. You're little more brutal about it then I remember, though. You know what's great for getting out all that pent up anger? Talking to people, you fucking drama maven. I can't even being to count the number of times you sat me on my ratty-ass couch and made me open up about my feelings to you. Frankly? I don't give a fuck if you talk to me. But there was something in your eyes when you took that assassin down that I don't like. Talk to someone, dammit. You're worrying everyone.

[09/15/16]- You make me want to drink.

[09/16/16]- Jade left months ago. I don't know why I'm telling you this- but I realized today that I never told you. I saw the news. You're running a pretty good streak on those take-downs, but from what Artemis and Miss M say beating the shit out of scumbags doesn't seem to cheer you up like it used to. So I thought. Well- You never liked Jade. And now she's gone. Thought that might give you something to be happy about.

[09/18/16]- So Lian- you know, Lian? That little girl you never met?- has a new favorite book from Aunty Artemis. It's called "Rainbow Fish". Look it up sometime, if you have access to the net on the great red dustball. It reminds me of someone I knew from five years ago. He's a bit of a brooding asshole now, kind of a cold fish I guess. But he wasn't always that way. I miss him sometimes. Maybe you could pass on the message.

[09/18/16]- Delete the last message. It was from some stupid sap who let nostalgia get the better of him for all of five minutes before he found out that SOMEBODY was apparently best friends with the Martian security detail these days. You don't even drink wine, Kal. The acidity doesn't agree with your blood chemistry. Nice to know that the reason you never call back is because you're too busy making new friends that you don't have the time of day to re-assure the old ones you won't be going for a long mid-day walk in the desert anytime soon. Fuck, who am I kidding? You're not listening to these anyways. All I'm doing is clogging up the League databases with useless data until you delete them without hearing a damn word I have to say.

[09/20/16]- Lian said her first word today. It was fissy. Pretty sure she meant fish. Artemis and I took her to the aquarium today. She was pointing at frickin dolphin, is was adorable. Artemis corrected her, and seriously that woman has no patience for anyone on this goddamn planet but she sat there for ten minutes to try and explain to my one-year old what the difference between a dolphin and a fish was. It was like watching you and M'gann five years back, when you guys made it our personal mission to expose her to the world of Earth fauna. Listen, I. I'm still pissed at you, for the things we said way back when and for the things we haven't said since. But- I miss you, Kal. 

[09/29/16]- For the love of every god you believe in will you just give me some sort of hint that you're still in there.

[10/05/16]- Nice to see that for once you weren't the person physically pinning the latest assassin to the ground. I recognize some of those moves the Martian guy used, though. I'm guessing you taught him? Nice to see you haven't forgotten everything I taught you about grappling on solid ground. Shame you picked up the art of the silent treatment, though. Tell me, how much of a self-flagellating mess do you have to be to not actually talk to anyone in about a year? Artemis confessed that you never opened up to her the entire time you were down there. And I know you haven't really spoken to anyone since except to tell them that you're fine and that you'll just deal with the consequences of the things you did down there. You always did hate yourself for some reason, though hell if you've ever bothered to tell me why.

[10/10/16]- I'm sorry about La'gann and Topo. Garth's an asshole.

[10/12/16]- You know, earlier? In all those messages I left you way back? I was mostly kidding about the whole you-never-speaking-to-me-again thing. But you really are planning on never speaking to me again, aren't you? Look, I know I fucked up. I fucked up major, I fucked up more than any person on this planet has ever fucked up in the history of fucking up- but goddamn it can you find it in whatever the hell you have in your chest in the place of a heart to give me another chance? I don't know why, but I miss you, you cold, emotionally distant bastard. And for three years of the worst hell in my life you never gave up on me. And I swear to god that if I have to I will wait that long to get back to somewhere we can at least be civil towards each other again. But, dammit Kaldur. I haven't heard your voice in a fucking year. And the worst part of all of this is that I don't even think you hate me! Because you don't push people away when you hate them, you confront them. And you've never done that to me. But you know who you do push away? Yourself. And I swear to god that if this, if all of this is out of some idiotic guilt complex you got over doing what you had to do to save the world, I'm going to find a way to beat you black and blue through this phone. Look, I know you did some heavy shit. Bu that doesn't mean you need to cut yourself off from everyone. Just. At least talk to Artemis, damn you. She hurt people too, Kaldur. And she needs you.

  * [END TRANSCRIPT]
  * INBOUND CALL FROM: STARCITY POR CONSOLE #03
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND CALL TO: OFFWORLD CONSOLE #09
  * CALL MISSED
  * VOICE MESSAGE: RECORDED
  * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]



M'gann told me that you're doing the putting-up-a-front thing again. And by again, I mean she finally got into a position to notice that it's something you're constantly doing. Don't really know how the fuck she finally caught on to how much of a liar-by-omission you are, but she did. And I blew up at her over it, because she acted like it was something new- something I'd be fucking surprised by. Cute, right? Dammit- I did really blow up at her, though. Full-out bitch fit thrown down, not five minutes ago, courtesy of yours truly, Roy "I've Totally Got A Handle On My Temper These Days" Harper. I haven't had a blow up like that at anyone in- since I found out about Lian, actually. And it's all thanks to you. Our relationship has gone from us trying to bring out the best in each other to you bringing out the worst in me without even trying and me bringing out all of shit in you even when I'm doing everything I can short of hauling my ass up there and beating the emotional repression out of you. Hell, I'd be surprised if you've even listened to a word I've said since I started leaving these messages.  It'd almost be funny if it weren't so damn sad.

  * [END TRANSCRIPT]



WARNING! MESSAGE BOX APPROACHING FULL.

  * DELETE/MOVE **16**  PREVIOUSLY HEARD MESSAGES?
  * MESSAGES MOVED TO: STORAGE: LEAGUE STORAGE FILE B02: FILE: REASONS IT WAS WORTH IT



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some clarifying notes:
> 
> 1\. Kaldur's League Identity Number is B02. This is important for reasons. 
> 
> 2\. Purists= A thing in the YJ side-comic that weren't really a thing in the show. They were a kind of racist assholes led by Ocean Master (who was, btw, responsible to Tula's death) that hate Atlanteans who have noticeable aquatic traits. AKA Kaldur to a small extent (gills and webbing) and people like La'gaan and Topo to a much larger one. 
> 
> The reason Kaldur rags on Garth is because Garth is not a Purist target, as he appears totally human. This, along with his close relation with the Royal family and the whole bit where he's kind of a prince of his province of Atlantis, means that he's less likely to be blown up for the whole "hey lets forgive that Impure guy who blew up all those buildings and [spoiler]! It was all in the name of saving the world, right?"
> 
> 3\. Rainbowfish= this really fun book about this fish who has all these really pretty scales and is pretty proud of the util all these other fish make him feel like a total prick because he's pretty and they're not. He ends up giving them all his pretty scales and the they're magically his friends. It was supposed to be a book about sharing, but it more comes off as a story about a lonely guy who was wonderful, and gave away everything wonderful about himself until he had nothing left, for the sake of trying to win some really shitty friends. So, yeah. There's some parallels for Roy there when he thinks about S1 Kaldur.


	8. The Rise of Interplanetary Terrorism in the 2010’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Political tensions in Mars are on the rise and Kaldur manages to be caught up in the center of it. Meanwhile, the remains of the Team begin to grow closer as the months since Wally's death wear on. Artemis and Dick have a conversation long over-due, a picture is taken, and an old journal entry reminds us that, in typical superhero fashion, Kaldur has always tried to save everyone but himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look this story's not dead! Yay!
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get out to you all. School's been a bitch. The next chapter should be out in less time than this one though, seeing as much of it has already been written.
> 
> In other news, I'm thinking about creating a timeline for the fic to help everyone (including myself) keep track of when things happened. I'm just not sure if I should post it here as its own chapter or if I should just put it on tumblr and leave a link. Thoughts?

JUSTICE LEAGUE OF SECTOR 2814 INFORMATION DATABASE

  * ACCESS: HISTORIC ARCHIVES
  * SORT: 2016
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: THE POST REACH-INVASION TRAUMA AND RECOVERY DOCUMENTATION PROJECT (CIRCA 2090)
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: AQUALAD



 

> _Figure 7: Translation of a 2016 transcript of an episode of Martian Politik Radio. This specific episode was request by archivists working on the Post Reach-Invasion Trauma and Recovery Documentation Project (circa 2090) and by archivists working on The Rise of The Galactic Justice League project (circa 2090-2095)._
> 
> _Historian’s Note:_
> 
> _This particular episode of the Traditionalist Radio show, The Martian Politik, warrants a place in the P.R.I.T.R.D.P. archives due to its foreshadowing of the mistrust that the Martian people would come to have in the hero Aqualad (a hero whose post-Invasion trauma would become a favorite if grisly subject of “Recovery Project” researchers). The episode also foreshadowed key turning points in the League’s intervention during the 2016-17 Martian election year, especially in regards to the influence and involvement of the radio show’s host, the infamous Gorr’an Azar. For more on Gorr’an Azar, please see the following archives and texts:_
> 
> _The Rise of Interplanetary Terrorism in the 2010’s_
> 
> _Green vs White_ : _A History of Martian Racial Politics and Terrorism_
> 
> _Say What? : Radio and Martian Culture and Communication in the 21 st Century_

* * *

 

 

> _Figure 8: An undated journal entry from Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris, estimated by content to be from February 2015, when Aqualad took leave of the Team in wake of Aquagirl's death. Kaldur'ahm's hand has proven to be illegible to many researchers, so a transcript has been made below._
> 
> [BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]
> 
> I am
> 
> I am not sure what I should be feeling right now
> 
> I am unsure whether I should even write this, with the risk that putting my thoughts to paper may bring. If this were to make its way into the wrong hands, even friendly hands, the cost-
> 
> But I _must_ speak, lest I be consumed, and all those to whom I would speak have gone from me
> 
> Tula
> 
> Less than a mere year was she here. A sorcerer of the most accomplished class, the pride of Poseidonis, she was with us more to see the surface than to train, I never would have thought that she of all people-
> 
> And now she is-
> 
> I want to _kill_ Ocean Master, to burn his throat with my own hands, watch his body light up with Atlantean magic, see him burn and choke on his own blood and cooked flesh, I want
> 
> I want things to be as they were yesterday, as they were three years ago
> 
> The things I would do to turn back the clock, to damn this nightmare I have found myself to unreality
> 
> I can no longer trust my king, Tula is _gone_ , Garth is aggrieved, he has said nothing but I know he blames me for this, for them coming into this world, this danger, Roy has refused all contact, though I specified that this is urgent, my mother has lied, my father
> 
> My _father_ is not my father- he let me believe that I was his son, they _named me_ after him
> 
> Grieving for my first friend and love, abandoned by those few I hold closest to me, betrayed by my King and family-
> 
> It’s **_perfect._**
> 
> I have already informed Dick of my intentions. He was reluctant to accept the plan, but he was able to see reason. I doubt any of my fellow team mates will be able to see things the same way. I love them and would not change them for all the pearls in the sea, but they are easily caught up in personal attachments. Dick is hardly better, but he can be reasoned with because of his exposure to Batman. And he has always been better than most at seeing the reality of situations like the ones we face. If we do not quell this threat before it has a chance to fully form, it rise like a high wave and take with it all we love.
> 
> Better I risk death and their hatred than allow us all to be doomed.
> 
> As for myself-
> 
> The bonds that once would have kept me from my duty have been severed. I know not whether to thank the gods or curse them for that, but it is done.
> 
> I will be doing one other thing to gain my father’s trust- I will tell him of my perversion. If my father knows anything of Atlantean culture, which with his obsessive hatred of us he no doubt does, then his knowledge of this hated part of me may very well seal his trust.
> 
> If I tell him I could no longer serve under hypocrites who would see my magic and my body bound if they knew the truth of my desire for my own sex-
> 
> It will make the lie more believable. Better that he believe my betrayal of the League and Atlantis comes of a combination of long festering wounds in addition to the sudden loss of friends and trust. It will make me appear to him more trustworthy and honorable than if I came to him claiming to have turned my back on all that I loved over but a single tragedy.
> 
> I can only pray that when I inevitably turn on him he does not use the information to destroy me.
> 
> [END TRANSCRIPT]
> 
> Historian's Note: It's particularly lucky for the archive that these pages were able to be recovered. Not only do they give great inside into Aqualad's state of mind going into the mission that would end up stopping The Reach Invasion, it also further illustrates the factors that allowed the mission's success. Readers of the archive interested in Aqualad's mention of Atlantis's homophobic culture should consults the following texts and reports:
> 
> __Rainbow Fish: Gender and Sexuality in 21st Century Atlantis_ _
> 
> __War on Two Fronts: The Fight Against Purists and Homophobia_ _
> 
> __Above All of These, Honor: The Legacy of Aqualad_ _

[CONTINUE TO NEXT PAGE?-----> Y/ **N** ]

* * *

  *  CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG:[10/22/16]
  * INBOUND SIGNAL FROM: STARCITY POR CONSOLE #03
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: THE TOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: STARCITY POR CONSOLE #05
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: BLUDHAVEN HQ CONSOLE #01
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: OFFWORLD CONSOLE #13
  * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]



**ApocalypseCockblocked** [AC] opened groupchat on TT server TheOldGuard.

 **ApocalypseCockblocked** invited **NightWinger** [NW] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

 **ApocalypseCockblocked** invited **MartainMilitant** [MM] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

 **ApocalypseCockblocked** invited **SilentBob** [SB] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

 **ApocalypseCockblocked** invited **RetriredAdventurer** [RA] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

 **RetiredAdventuer** [RA] has joined the chat!

RA: Hmm

RA: You know what?

RA: I’m not fond of this one anymore

 **RetiredAdventuer** [RA] has changed their name to **RetiredAssailant**!

AC: Assailant?

RA: There really aren’t a lot of synonyms for archer that start with an “A”

RA: And I haven’t stopped being an archer

RA: So RetiredArcher wouldn’t really be accurate.

RA: And with the way things with Lian are going,

RA: I’d have to say that being a single dad is one of the biggest adventurers I’ve ever been on.

AC: Okay.

AC: That was ridiculously cheesy

AC: But, speaking of archery

AC: I have a concern that’s a little more important than your ongoing identity crisis-

AC: How did Li like the archery set?

RA: A- I don’t care when _you_ started training, my little girl is still too young to be holding a bow,

RA: Even one with plunger tipped arrows.

RA: B- Why in the hell would you give a beginner plunger-tipped arrows?

RA: You _know_ how difficult those are to fire.

RA: Be ashamed, Auntie A.

RA: Be very ashamed.

AC: Okay, okay

AC: Sorry I thought that my niece would be able to handle it

RA: She’s not even two

RA: She literally can’t hold a bow yet

AC: But this one is for kids!

RA: It’s for ages four to seven

AC: She’s a Nguyen.

RA: Again

RA: She’s not even two

AC: And I didn’t really mean for her to start using yet

AC: But some pictures of her holding it and drooling?

AC: Would be a great way of paying me back for babysitting.

RA: You threatened the usual sitter until I agreed to let you do it

AC: Details.

AC: Anyways,

AC: My fridge is disturbingly empty of cute baby photos, Harper.

RA: Your “gift” looks awfully like a blatant assumption

RA: That my daughter’s going to be entering the business

RA: Which is a thing that’s not going to happen

RA: FYI

RA: For the 5th time.

AC: Sure.

AC: Your daughter –

AC: Also known as _my niece -_

AC: Ollie and Dinah’s honorary granddaughter-

AC: Isn’t going to go into the business.

AC: And you’re totally not going to come out of retirement the moment she can go to daycare,

AC: And Jade’s done with the whole assassin thing,

AC: And will stay around as Lian’s baby-momma all the way until her high school graduation.

RA: You know what

RA: If you’re going to insist on mocking me

RA: And the radical notion that someone can get out and have a normal life

RA: I’m gonna leave

AC: I’ll stop,

AC: You overly-sensitive ass.

AC: But only because this conversation’s important.

RA: Why _did_ you start this conversation, anyways?

AC: Well,

AC: Let’s take a good look at the guest list,

AC: And at yesterday’s news

AC: Hmmmmmm

AC: I wonder what I could possible want to talk about!

 **MartianMilitant** [MM] has joined the chat!

MM: You are being a little slow, Roy.

MM: Are you distracted?

RA: My daughter has decided she wants to learn how to climb

RA: And is currently trying to mount the Daddy’s Lap Summit

RA: And has decided that laptops

RA: And certain unnamed parts of the anatomy

RA: Make fantastic handholds

RA: So, yes

RA: You could say I’m a little distracted

 **SilentBob** [SB] has joined the chat!

SB: Ouch.

RA: Yeah

RA: Okay, now that I’ve had a little time to think

RA: This is about Kaldur, right?

AC: There’s the quick-witted 3rd best archer in Star City we know and love.

AC: Right on target, Red.

SB: Even I know that was awful.

 **NightWinger** [NW] has joined the chat!

NW: Okay, so I have shit I need to do tonight

AC: Yeah right.

RA: Sure

NW: So lets get this over with

NW: For those of us a little slow on the uptake

RA: Kid I swear the next time I see you I’m knocking you off a roof

NW: Don't call me kid

NW: Let’s have a recap

NW: On the 18th Aqualad and the rest of the League security team stopped

NW: Yet _another_

NW: Attempt on Gi’anni Ma’razz’s life in the Western Lakes district of Mars

NW: M’gann, am I accurate so far?

MM: Yes

MM: But I’d appreciate it if you and the majority of the media

MM: Would stop acting like Kaldur’s single highhandedly stopping all these attempts

MM: He’s really not

RA: Yeah, yeah

RA: Because he trained all your fellow Martians to be less useless at stopping the attacks themselves

RA: And Kaldur’s role is just being played up for Traditionalist xenophobic hype

RA: In an entirely transparent attempt to get other Martians to focus on Earth

RA: Instead of what huge gaping assholes the Traditionalists are

RA: Yeah

RA: We’re all tracking on that

AC: (Superboy were you tracking on that?)

AC: (Because I wasn’t tracking on that)

SB: (M'gann forwards me the Martian news reports)

SB: (So yes)

NW: ANYWAY

NW: Like M’gann said, the Green Traditionalists on Mars have been using Kaldur’s

NW: Extremely _visible_

NW: Presence on the security team as fodder for their fight to get the League kicked out of Martian politics

NW: As evidenced in an episode of a popular Traditionalist radio show that aired on the 20th

NW: And which through incredibly shifty logic and conjecture cast suspicion on Kaldur as the lead of an Earth plot to control Mars

AC: Which is the most ridiculous thing I’ve heard in my life.

RA: The World News once published an article speculating that West was going to go on a diet

AC: I stand corrected- Kaldur leading an Earth plot against Mars is the _second_ most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life.

AC: Thanks again, Red, for crushing my faith in the human race.

RA: Like you ever had any

SB: He’s got a point.

NW: ALL OF YOU ARE VEERING OFF OF THE POINT

NW: YOU ARE NO LONGER JUST BESIDE THE POINT

NW: YOU ARE SO NOT SIDE OF THE POINT THAT “BE” DOES NOT BEING TO COVER IT

NW: YOU ARE **ANTI** SIDE THE POINT

NW: AS IN OPPOSITE OF IT

NW: YOU ARE THE ANTITHESIS OF THE POINT

NW: ITS YOU

MM: Dick, are you okay?

NW: Sorry

NW: I’m fine

NW: Just

NW: Had a rough day

AC: Don’t be sorry,

AC: That was the first new ridiculous wordplay I’ve heard from you in three months, Grayson.

AC: Capslock aside? It was good to hear.

SB: Seconded.

NW: Thanks guys

NW: Alright, where was I

RA: Green assholes on Mars are using Kaldur's

RA: Apparently uncanny

RA: Ability to stop assassinations as proof that Earth is trying to take over Mars

NW: Ah yes.

NW: So, yeah, there was a radio show with that two days ago

MM: And now everywhere we go we have people showing up with picket signs

MM: And shouting at us to leave their planet alone

MM: Which is incredibly counter-productive to the mission

MM: And also to Kaldur's sanity

SB: So.

SB: Black Canary sent Kaldur up there.

SB: To get him away from the people who were shouting at him about being a terrorist.

AC: Kinda.

RA: There are other reasons but sure

SB: And now he's getting shouted at for being an Earth invader.

SB: Moon next?

RA: Ha ha

SB: I'm not joking

AC: That's

AC: Huh

AC: That actually might not be a bad idea

RA: You guys can't be fucking serious

SB: No.

AC: Yeah we're too busy fucking frustrated. ;D

NW: That was terrible, Art.

AC: I've gotten five hours of sleep in the last three days.

AC: Fuck off.

MM: Back on task-

MM: Our leave days start tommorrow

MM: And I still haven't been able to convince Kaldur to come down with me

MM: I know we've already tried it in the past

MM: But I think if you guys help me we can get him to come down to Earth for a while

MM: In light of what's happening

RA: It's not going to work

MM: No one fucking asked you Roy

NW: Holy shit

NW: Red

NW: What did you do to make Miss M this angry?

AC: You don't want to know.

RA: Why do you know?

AC: I know all.

AC: But yeah shut up Roy.

RA: Are you guys going to keep coming up with bad plans to get Kaldur to come to Earth for his leave?

SB: Yes.

RA: Cool

RA: I'm out

RA: Message me with when you want to meet up on Monday, nerds

 **RetiredAssailant** [RA] has left the chat!

AC: Dick.

NW: Yeah he kinda is being one right now

AC: I meant you, bird brain.

NW: Oh

NW: What?

AC: Speaking of Monday, you are going to be there with us, right?

NW: If I can make it

MM: I'm coming down from Mars after being screamed at for three days

MM: You're making it

SB: I'll go get him for you if he tries to skip out

MM: You're the best <3

SB: <3

NW: Back in on-topic-land

NW: Battle plan for getting Kaldur to come down this time

NW: I think that getting La'gann to call him might be our most effective strategy

SB: That's low.

AC: But it's also the most likely thing to work,

MM: I say go for it!

MM: I'm sure La'gann would be happy to see Kaldur anyways

SB: I'll got check with him to see if he'd be up for it.

NW: We'll wait

AC: What's out back-up plan?

AC: Send pictures of Lian holding a sign saying "Please come visit me, Uncle Fishy?"

NW: Why would that work

AC: Oh, I forgot.

AC: Roy hasn't told you who Lian's godfather is, has he?

MM: Kaldur is Lian's godfather?

MM: He never talks about her, though, or shows any interest when Jim and I bring her up during meals

AC: That's because he doesn't actually know.

NW: What?

MM: Hasn't anyone told him?

AC: No, and no one's going to.

AC: Roy wants him to actually meet Lian before he drops that bomb.

NW: Which means that the Lian holding up a sign thing probably wouldn't work

AC: Point taken.

SB: I'm back.

MM: How does La'gann feel about the plan?

SB: He cursed at me for two minutes straight in Atlantean.

SB: Which he forgot I understood.

MM: What????

MM: Why? >:0

SB: He's going to be in Atlantis starting tomorrow.

SB: For that big gallery showing that they're doing for Garth's Reconciliation thing.

SB: He's going to be down there until next Saturday and won't be able to leave.

NW: And because Kaldur hates the Reconciliation

NW: There's no way he's going to agree to come to Earth during the gallery show

AC: Why? It's not like he has to be there for it.

SB: But it Garth and the others catch wind that he's planetside,

SB: There's no way that they're going to be able to resist tracking him down and trying to force him to attend.

MM: But he's been exiled?

MM: That would be illegal ;:/

AC: Not to mention a _great_ way to get him _killed_.

MM: That too. :/

NW: Garth has a lot of pull- he might be able to get the ban lifted for a visit

NW: Or more likely Torpo will just force Kaldur to do some video clips that they'd show at one of the presentations

MM: There's no way I'm getting him to Earth this month, is there?

AC: Probably not. Sorry, Meg.

SB: Next time.

MM: Yeah

MM: Next time

MM: I'm going to sign off now. I'll see you guys Monday.

SB: Can I call you later?

MM: Yeah. Most people are off the com systems in about two hours, so that's be the best time.

SB: Okay.

MM: And Dick?

NW: ?

MM: Be there on Monday

MM: Please.

NW: I will

NW: Promise.

MM: Good. :D

MM: Bye!

 **MartianMilitant** [MM] has left the chat!

SB: I'm going to go beat stuff up with La'gann.

SB: Kid needs to blow off some steam.

 **SilentBob** [SB] has left the chat!

AC: Hey, can we talk?

AC: Dick

AC: Dick I know you're hand is hovering over the "exit chat button"

AC: Don't do it, kid.

NW: Don't call me kid

AC: Sorry

AC: It's just,

AC: Look.

AC: You seemed a little,

AC: Edgy

AC: When we were talking with the others.

NW: Don’t worry about it, Arty

NW: I’ve got it handled

AC: I fucking _hate_ it when you do that.

NW: ???

AC: Blow me off, asshole.

AC: It’s been three months, Dick.

AC: Can we at least talk about this?

NW: We've already talked about it

AC: No, what we've done is gone on patrols and beat the crap out of bad guys

AC: Rather than talk about our feelings.

NW: We've also gotten wasted and watched bad anime.

AC: Not the same thing, Grayson.

NW: I’d really rather not talk about this.

AC: About _him_.

NW: But

NW: If I try to avoid this you’re going to launch into a speech

NW: About how I’m being a total hypocrite

NW: For trying to help you guys force Kaldur out of his shell

NW: When I won’t come out of my own

NW: So let me skip instead to my counter-argument-

NW: Me suppressing my emotions-

NW: Which is actually code for dealing with my issues on my own

NW: Like I always have -

NW: Has, thus far, not lead to me nearly killing someone

NW: Unlike Kaldur

NW: So there

AC: Bullshit

NW: No, seriously, I haven’t almost killed anyone

NW: It’s a miracle

AC: I meant bullshit you’ve always dealt with your own problems.

AC: Wally’s been there for you since you were 11.

AC: And Bruce was there before that.

AC: And you have Zatanna, and Barbara and Tim,

AC: And the rest of your family.

AC: My problem isn’t that you’re not spilling your guts to _me_ -

AC: Though, honestly, as one of your _best friends_

AC: I would appreciate being let in a little more often,

AC: But with this team that’s not something I’ve come to really _expect._

AC: My problem is that, like Kaldur, you’ve talked to _no one._

AC: And for some reason you seem to think that I’m going to let you get away with that.

NW: I’ve been texting you every day for the last month!

NW: How is that not talking?

AC: Snapchating pictures of you and Batgirl posed with unconscious bad guys?

AC: Doesn’t count as talking out your grief.

NW: Have you been hanging around Dinah a lot lately?

NW: Because you’re starting to act like you’re my therapist-

NW: Which you’re _not_

AC: I don't have to be a therapist to care about you, prick!

AC: Dick, I've been there!

AC: Its hard to talk about, and it sucks, but bottling it up won't help you!

NW: _I know okay!_

NW: This isn't exactly the first time I've lost someone

NW: I know its not healthy, and that I'm not really dealing, but Artemis?

NW: The person who helped me through

NW: Isn't _here_ to help me this time

NW: Because he's _dead_

NW: He's dead because I wasn't _good enough_ to stop the Invasion

NW: Because even after all that I put us through

NW: After everything _we_ put _him_ through

NW: He still _died_

NW: I failed

AC: Dick.

AC: Get the FUCK _over_ yourself.

NW: Anyone ever tell you you're the best person at comforting ever?

NW: Because they lied, Artemis

AC: Shut up.

AC: You aren't the sole person to blame for the Invasion.

AC: _None_ of us are to blame for the Invasion.

AC: Which is something you and Kaldur need to get through your thick heads!

AC: I am so fucking sick of your and Kaldur's martyr complexes!

AC: Do you want to know who you can really blame for Wally's death?

AC: _The bad guys_.

AC: Blame the Reach, the Light, Lex fucking Luthor.

NW: _Lex Luthor_ isn't the one who dragged Wally back to the League

AC: If Wally hadn't been there we'd _all_ be dead, Dick.

AC: Barry told us what happened.

AC: _Wally_ made the _choice_ to help fight, and _he_ made the _choice_ to sacrifice himself.

AC: And I miss him more than I have words for,

AC: Because I loved him just as much as you did,

AC: Because he was the first person in the world to put me first.

AC: But he died a hero.

AC: He died fighting to save the people he loved.

AC: And I fucking hate that's you're wasting that.

AC: He would never want to see us like this, Dick.

AC: You were one of the most important people in the world to him.

NW: I know.

NW: I

NW: I know he made a choice

NW: And I've been trying to respect that

NW: I just

NW: It's like a part of me's been ripped out

NW: I've lost so many people, Art

NW: I wasn't supposed to lose him too

AC: I know the feeling.

AC: I'm coming over to your place tonight,

AC: No tequila, no anime, no crime-fighting, and _no arguing._

AC: Got it?

NW: _No_ tequila?

AC: Okay a _little_ tequila.

AC: But we're _not_ getting drunk.

AC: I actually want you and me to remember this conversation

AC: So we never _ever_ have to have it again.

NW: Yes _ma'am_

AC: Wise ass.

AC: See you in three hours.

 **ApocalypseCockblocked** [AC] has left the chat!

 **NightWinger** [NW] has left the chat!

  * [END TRANSCRIPT]



* * *

JUSTICE LEAGUE OF SECTOR 2814 INFORMATION DATABASE

  * ACCESS: HISTORIC ARCHIVES
  * SORT: 2016
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: THE POST REACH-INVASION TRAUMA AND RECOVERY DOCUMENTATION PROJECT (CIRCA 2090)
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: THE TEAM
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: THE ORIGINAL SIX



 

> _Figure 9: A silhouette photo of Nightwing (far left), Tigress (left), Miss Martian (right), and Superboy (far right), circa 10/24/16. Donated to the archive by one Lian Harper in 2060._
> 
> Historian’s Note: This photo appears to have been taken on a rooftop in Star City, likely by Roy Harper (Red Arrow, not to be confused with the Roy Harper known primarily as Arsenal). Presumably taken during one of Miss Martian’s brief leave periods during her long-term mission on Mars guarding the Councilwoman Gi’anni Ma’razz. The four heroes pictured are members of the original League Covert Operations Team of 2010, known then only as “The Team”.
> 
> Notable are the two spaces left between the members- likely meant to represent the two missing members from The Team’s original six, Wally West ( who was believed dead and was later found to be **REDACTED** ) and Kaldur’ahm of Shayeris (off-planet at the time of the photo).

[CONTINUE TO NEXT PAGE?-----> Y/ **N** ]


	9. ACCESSING: FIELD JOURNAL OF KALDUR'AHM OF SHAYERIS, DESIGNATION AQUALAD, B02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit starts getting real and we finally get a look into what's been happening in Kaldur's head.
> 
> Spoilers: Nothing good

  * MARTIAN CAPITOL AUDIO SURVELLIANCE LOG: LIVING QUARTERS: SUITE 1616: [11/28/16]
  * SORT BY: TIME
  * SORT BY: ASCENDING
  * FILTER: TIMEFRAME: [1230]-[1240]
    * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPTION]
    * M’gann?
    * Oh! Hey D’arra. What’s up? I thought you were going to see Kaldur about the security details for next week.
    * I did. And--M’gann, I think Kaldur’ahm needs to go home.
    * Um. That’s not. Exactly an option for him, right now.
    * Why?
    * He was exiled from Atlantis--I’m sorry, I thought he would have told you, considering how much time you two spend together.
    * Kaldur’ahm does not speak much of himself.
    * Fair. 
    * Has he always been, so, ah--
    * \--yeah. He's always been like that. More interested in other people, or ideas. We used to talk about Martian and Atlantea philosophy, back before the Invasion. 
    * We speak of similar things. Not philosophy, but politics. He's very insightful.
    * A lot of the problems we face here are ones Atlantis has too. Kaldur's actually been helping out with that--did he tell you about the sculpture exhibit?  
    * No, I don't think he did. But, ah. Speaking of the sculptures. There is something I think you need to come see. 
    * [END TRANSCRIPT]



* * *

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG:[11/28/16]
  * INBOUND SIGNAL FROM: OFFWORLD CONSOLE #13
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: STARCITY POR CONSOLE #03
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: THE TOWER
  * [BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]



**MartainMilitant** [MM] joined groupchat on TT server TheOldGuard.

 **MartainMilitant** invited **SilentBob** [SB] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

 **MartainMilitant** invited **ApocalypseCockblocked**  [AC] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

MM: BOTH OF YOU GET ON NOW

 **SilentBob** [SB] has joined the chat!

 **ApocalypseCockblocked** [AC] had joined the chat!

AC: Holy shit.

AC: M'gann.

AC: I have a midterm in six hours and I wanted to get more than an hour of sleep tonight.

SB: You need to get better study habits

AC: Shut it, Mr. Sleeps-One-Hour

MM: Both of you!

MM: Artemis I'm sorry but this is an emergency!

AC: Fuck.

AC: What did Kaldur do?

SB: Did he break something?

MM: Well...

SB: He broke the sculptures didn't he

MM: You were right!

MM: I should have been watching him closer, but with all the work there's been up here I got distracted!

SB: Told you

SB: First thing to go was going to be the sculptures when he snapped

SB: Just like the pool targets

AC: Whoah whoah back up here.

AC: Some people in this chat room haven't shared an almost constant psychic link for five years.

AC: Kaldur did what? Why?

MM: He destroyed all of the sculptures he's been working on for the Reconciliation exhibition!

SB: What pissed him off

MM: That's the thing! When D'arra came and got me and I went in there--

MM: He wasn't even mad! He was just

MM: Sitting in the middle of the room? Staring at everything with this blank look on his face--

MM: Artemis I was so scared!

AC: He looked like he did in his mind didn't he.

AC: When we found him in the 

AC: In the ruins. 

MM: Yes. I was so scared that he'd.

MM: That something had gone wrong. That he'd lost himself again. 

SB: Did he say anything?

MM: No. Once I got his attention he snapped out of it. And then he just. Walked back to his room. 

MM: D'arra and I started cleaning everything up. 

MM: I don't know what to do with all the broken pieces. It feels wrong to throw them out, but they're just not salvageable.

AC: Wait.

AC: D'arra?

AC: Isn't she Ma'razz's security head?

AC: Why did she go get you?

MM: She was in the room with Kaldur when it happened. 

SB: They've been holding their security meetings there since Kaldur started sculpting

SB: Kaldur likes being around her because she doesn't feel sorry for him

AC: Fucking typical

AC: Okay, so what did she say?

AC: What set him off?

MM: She doesn't know! She was writing up a report while he was glazing one of his pieces and he just-

MM: Snapped!

MM: She said he was shouting about a murderer? 

MM: And

MM: About the Witchboy--Klarion. 

AC: What does Kaldur have against Klarion?

SB: Besides the obvious

MM: I figured you might know, Artemis. 

MM: If anything had happened with him during the Invasion?

AC: Not while I was down there. 

AC: Well, not anything that didn't happen with the rest of the Light, anyways. Besides him getting away?

SB: Murderer is specific

SB: As far as we know Klarion never actually killed anyone

SB: Except Kent Nelson that is

SB: And even that only kinda counts

AC: Yeah, that little fucker is usually too sadistic to just kill anyone. 

AC: He likes playing with them too much. 

MM: Artemis.

MM: Did Kaldur ever tell you what happened before you got down there?

AC: No. 

AC: Because I never asked. 

AC: I've

AC: I've been where Kaldur was. I didn't like people asking me about it.

AC: I figured that if he ever needed to talk about it he would. 

SB: Well that was stupid

AC: Yeah, it was. 

AC: Okay.

AC: Back to the sculptures.

AC: What is Kaldur doing now?

MM: He's locked himself in his room. 

MM: I think he might be sleeping?

MM: Or meditating. 

MM: Hopefully. 

MM: He hasn't actually been sleeping all that well, come to think of it. He tries to hide it, but it's not that hard to spot. 

AC: Do you think we should talk to Black Canary?

SB: No

SB: Not yet

MM: Conner's right.

MM: Every time I mention the possibility of him coming back to Earth he freaks out. 

MM: Getting a call for her about this is probably the last thing he needs. 

AC: Okay. 

AC: So. Monitor and keep us updated? 

AC: I'll try calling him tomorrow, see if I can get anything out of him. 

MM: Can you tell Dick? 

AC: Yeah. But lets keep it under wraps aside from him. We don't need the freshmen freaking out. 

SB: I'll keep it quite. 

AC: Yeah, because we all know YOU never shut up. 

MM: What about Red Arrow?

AC: I think we both know he doesn't have any interest in what Kaldur is up to anymore. Kaldur never mentions him when we talk. I think they're quits until something changes.

AC: Which is fucking stupid.

AC: But. 

MM: ?

AC: Never mind. Not my thing to talk about.

AC: Okay. I need to get back to studying. Thanks for the update, Meg. 

 **ApocalypseCockblocked** has left the chat!

SB: M'gann

SB: Are you okay

MM: Just shook up.

MM: He looked so--I don't know what I'd do if he ever broke like he did before, Conner. 

SB: You'd bring him back to us

MM: I'd try, but...

SB: You can do it

SB: I know you can

SB: Do you need me to come up there? 

SB: Moral support?

MM: I...

MM: Maybe.

SB: It's not like I'm doing much down here besides chasing freshmen around

MM: Maybe talk to Black Canary about it.

MM: It would be nice to have you up here.

MM: I figured I'd be fine with just me and Kaldur, but...

SB: It's been almost three months

SB: I get it

SB: I'll talk to her in the morning, see if I can get a transfer

MM: I love you.

SB: Love you too

SB: Good night, M'gann

MM: <3

SB: <3

 **MartianMilitant** had left the chat!

 **SilentBob** has left the chat!

RA: What a couple of fucking _saps_

RA: Good thing I forgot to close this thing though

RA: 'I think we both know Roy's a douchebag who completely gave up on his best fucking friend like some kind of asshole so lets not tell him kaldur had a _fucking breakdown'_

RA: Damn kids

RA: Well, back to raising my phone bill by about 300%

RA: You're buying your god-daughter _so_ much ice cream when you back here, fishsticks

 **RetiredAssailant** has left the chat!

  * END TRANSMISSION
  * * * *

JUSTICE LEAGUE OF SECTOR 2814 INFORMATION DATABASE
  * ACCESS: HISTORIC ARCHIVES
  * SORT: 2016
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: THE POST REACH-INVASION TRAUMA AND RECOVERY DOCUMENTATION PROJECT (CIRCA 2090)
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: ATLANTEANS FOR PEACE AND RECONCILIATION
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: AQUALAD EXHIBITION



    * Figure 2: During the Atlantean Reconciliation campaign of the 2010’s, a movement headed by Prince Garth of Hidden Valley in the wake of the Reach Invasion, a series of art exhibitions were held from late 2016 through the end of 2017. The purpose of these exhibits was to connect Atlantis’s post-Invasion turmoil and tensions with the surface to challenges Atlantis had faced and conquered in the past. The campaign primarily focused on fighting Atlantean Purist sentiment and isolationism (both goals of of the AFPR’s opposition campaign, Atlanteans For Justice). One of the exhibits, “Martyrs: Atlantis's Hated Heroes”, was scheduled to feature sculpture work done by Kaldur’ahm of Shayeris. Repealing Kaldur’ahm’s exile from Atlantis in wake of his actions during the Invasion was one of the major goals of the Reconciliation campaign. A week prior to the opening of the exhibition, however, all of Kaldur’ahm’s sculptures were found destroyed in his Martian workshop. The brass plate pictured above is a notice of the delay in the exhibit, reading:



> “Notice! The scheduled exhibit has been pushed back due to difficulties in shipping. Pieces are expected to arrive in January of 2017. Please take the time to enjoy the rest of the gallery. Atlantis--Only United May We Attain Peace!”

    * The pieces never arrived, however, due to events that occurred late December involving Councilwoman Gi’anni Ma’razz’s infamously tumultuous re-election campaign.

* * *




 

 JUSTICE LEAGUE OF SECTOR 2814 INFORMATION DATABASE

  * ACCESS: HISTORIC ARCHIVES
  * SORT: 2016
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: THE POST REACH-INVASION TRAUMA AND RECOVERY DOCUMENTATION PROJECT (CIRCA 2090)
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: AQUALAD
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: GI’ANNI MA’RAZZ PROTECTION DETAIL
  * SORT: MISSION LOGS
  * SORT: DATES: ALL RECORDED ENTRIES


    * LOGS ARCHIVED FROM THE FIELD RECORDS OF KALDUR’AHM OF SHAYERIS, DESIGNATION AQUALAD B02


  * **_(08/18/2016)_**



_Mission Log, entry 01. We have arrived on Mars without incident and begin duty as security detail to Councilwoman Gi’anni Ma’razz tomorrow. Black Canary is convinced that time away from Earth will allow me to begin to recover. She knows what I._

_She knows. The number of people who do are five now._

_She thinks I should tell M’gann. That having someone near me who knows will allow me to confide in her. I have my doubts._

_In other news, M’gann is more at ease here than I had thought she would be. She has grown from the girl she was at the beginning. She looks at the Councilwoman with admiration. I think the Councilwoman will find she has a younger sister at the end of this. If only for M’gann’s sake, I think I will be glad I came here._

  * **_(08/25/2016)_**



_Mission Log, entry 02. The mission continues well. I have befriended the Councilwoman’s security head, a Green Martian named D'arra. She is rare in that she is apparently almost psychically null. She explained it as being unable to ‘speak’ the way other Martian’s do. Rather she can only push forth and sense emotions. It has one side benefit--she herself cannot be read like most Martians. A useful skill in someone with access to sensitive information like the Councilwoman’s security measures._

_If I am being truthful, it makes it easier to talk to her. I know the Councilwoman has promised to abstain from reading my mind, but_

_I do not blame M’gann for what she did. But it has made me...wary._

  * **_(09/02/2016)_**



_Mission Log, entry 03. An attempt was made on the Councilwoman at a rally today. I managed to foil it. The bomb used was one I am familiar with--it was Reach technology. I believe the Light may have in investment in the political situation at Mars. I have updated Black Canary on the development._

_It seems she was correct. The skills I developed under my father have been put to use here._

_Perhaps something good can come of it all._

  * **_(09/03/2016)_**



_Roy called._

  * **_(09/09/2016)_**



_Mission Log 04. Another attempt on the Councilwoman. I had to physically tackle the woman. I fear I may have broken bones._

_Roy’s calls continue. I cannot bring myself to answer. It is ridiculous._

_If someone had told me that at 22 I'd be too much of a coward to pick up a comm I would have put them over my knee._

_Of all the consequences of my actions, this is the most absurd._

  * **_(09/10/2016)_**



_Roy called again. I did not answer. The voicemail--He wants me to talk to someone. Thinks I am... more violent than I used to be. He is right._

_It is not his business. Not anymore._

  * **_(09/12/2015)_**



_Connor and M’gann took me along to a Martian art exhibit today. The sculptures were... interesting. Abstract. Nothing like Atlantis._

_It seems I was wrong about Martian communication. What they lack in body language they more than make up for in their visual arts. The amount of emotion that was conveyed in the sculptures..._

  * **_(09/15/2016)_**



_Under Black Canary’s recommendation I have taken up sculpture as ‘art therapy’. It is more soothing than I had thought it would be. M’gann is a good teacher. I think it pleases her, to be able to mentor me for a change. I am glad for it. She is worried for me. I have tried to suppress my feelings around her. I do not know that I’ve been successful._

_D'arra has made it a habit to visit me in my workshop. I suspect she finds it soothing to speak to me because I am null. I am explicit where others are not. She has become a friend._

_I think Roy stopped drinking._

  * **_(09/16/2016)_**



_Cheshire left Roy. I do not know what he means for me to do with the information. It is immaterial_

_That my chest feels lighter with the knowledge means nothing. She was a toxic influence. I am glad she is out of his life. Out of his daughter’s--_

_That is all._

_I cannot allow it to be any more than that._

  * **_(09/24/2016)_**



_I received a message from an unknown IP address today. It was only one line._

_“We know.”_

_I must contact Black Canary. Update her on the situation._

_But if she thinks I am compromised--Green Lantern has already indicated that I am welcome to return to Earth at any time. I know that if I go back they will reconsider allowing me to come back to Mars._

_I need to stay here. Here, I am of use._

_I cannot go back to Earth. Not yet._

_Perhaps I can wait to tell Canary until I know more. Yes. Gather more information. Allow this person to reveal their hand, then strike._

_It would be wiser to wait._

  * **_(09/29/2016)_**



_Roy continues to call. I almost picked up the phone this time. I haven’t heard his voi_

_It has been two years._

_I--_

_Read the transcript. Couldn’t listen to it._

_He begged me to let him know that the man he knew is still in there._

_How does he expect me to tell him when I don’t even know the answer?_

  * **_(10/01/2016)_**



_Another message. Gi’anni has a rally scheduled four days from now. I’ll have to tell D'arra to ensure the guards are on alert._

  * **_(10/05/2016)_**



_As I suspected. There was another attempt today. The person sending the messages has something to do with the factions in the Gorr’an sector who are against the Councilwoman’s call for Martian equality._

_There is a radio host that has been brought to my attention. By the name of Gorr’an Agar. Apparently it is common for some Martians to name themselves after the sector they were born in after their 100th year. It is taken as a sign of loyalty to that sector._

_The Gorr’an sector is known to be a hub of anti-equality sentiment. Agar makes no bones about his sentiments regarding Gi’anni, and his show is widely popular here. That the Councilwoman chose to spend so much of her campaign here is either courageous or foolish._

_I will ask D'arra to keep an eye on Agar’s activities._

  * **_(10/08/2016)_**



_More messages. They are beginning to have an effect. Each one is more explicit in detailing what they know of what really occurred in Poseidonis._

_It has elicited a response. I’ve been dreaming again. Of the fire. Of the way her skin bubbled. I can’t form my water bearers into swords. I’m compromised. I should tell Green Lantern and return to Earth._

_No._

_That they have escalated to outright threatening me with exposure means that they are scared. D'arra reports that she has begun to pick up leads on the group planning the assassination attempts._

_I have to stay. I am convinced the Light are involved in this, that they want a divided Mars_

_I owe her. I have to stay._

  * **_(10/10/2016)_**



_La’gann and Topo have been injured in an attack. Garth has been filling their heads with his Reconciliation nonsense. How he can be so reckless with their lives--if he has his way they will be dead or worse before the year is out._

_I won’t have it. Too much has already been sacrificed to keep them safe_

_I won’t have it_

  * **_(10/12/2016)_**



_Damn whoever finally taught Topo to stand up for himself. And whoever made La’gann--well, no. La’gann has always been stubborn. I had thought Topo would at least listen to reason. I was mistaken._

_It seems I will be donating some of my sculptures to that bedamned project. Rather than managing to talk them out of participation in Garth’s madness, those two hooligans have dragged me into it._

_Unbelievable._

  * **_(10/16/2016)_**



_Roy called. Message box full. I tried to delete the messages but ended up saving them to my storage space on the League net._

_After all these years he still drives me to make the most inane decisions._

_It's pointless. We can never--even if I were able to tell him the truth, take back what I said before I left. It would never work. There's too much between us, too much that both of us put there._

_I. I never told him. But I think he suspected._

_If he knew…but I suspect he does. He’s indicated, in his messages. I have read the transcripts over again for the last two nights in lieu of sleep. It keeps away the nightmares._

_Cheshire must have told him._

_He says the team is worried for me. I must do better to convince M’gann that all is well._

  * **_(10/22/2016)_**



_M’gann wants me to go to Earth with her. Says a I need a break._

_I have to stay here on Mars. I can’t risk going to Earth, not even if it assuages their concerns. It might be a ploy to get me to stay there, because they think it’s what is best for me._

_The Traditionalist has issued an ultimatum. I can tell something is coming, soon. If I interfere the world will learn what this Traditionalist knows._

_I’ve decided--let the world know. I won’t bloody my hands to save myself. If I am cast out, so be it. I let go of the dream of redemption when she--_

_I won’t let them win._

_This will break mother’s heart._

  * **_(10/23/2016)_**



_M’gann left for Earth. I half want her to stay down there. I don’t want to face her when she finds out what I have done_

_More dreams. More fire. I could swear that I could smell her flesh cooking_

  * **_(10/21/2016)_**



_Gorr’an Agar has accused me of being a spy. I am certain he is involved. D'arra has been unable to find anything on him. But I am certain--_

_The dreams are still coming. Tula is there. She--I had forgotten. How beautiful she was. She would execute me herself, were she still here. I do not think I would mind it, if it were her hands that held the blade. No one had to die for her to save the world--she did not fail the way I have. It would be an honorable death. Or at least as honorable as I deserve._

  * **_(10/30/2016)_**



_Gods be damned, why do they not strike? How long am I to be tortured? Is this how they intend to incapacitate me? By depriving me of sleep, of what little peace I had regained?_

_M’gann has been even more visibly concerned since she returned from Earth. I no longer have the energy to hide from her. I have resorted to spending most of my free time in the sculpture workshop. D'arrra visits me often. She is understanding and a good companion._

_I feel calmer around her._

  * **_(11/10/2016)_**



_Roy has not called in almost a month. I feel he may have at last given up_

_It should be a relief_

  * **_(11/18/2016)_**



_No attempts in weeks. No real sleep, either. Nightmares are too much. I’ve begun seeing her in the corner of my vision_

_Perhaps it would be best to tell Canary---_

_No. No. Just a while longer. They will break before I do. I just have to wait them out, and then they will show their hand._

  * **_(11/28/2016)_**



_I have begun to have delusions. Today, while discussing security plans with D'arra, I. We were in my workroom. I have not touched my sculptures in a week-- more, perhaps. Since the messages started (they continue to come, every day, like the ticking of a clock, or the tides) I have not been able to channel my emotions the way M’gann has been trying to teach me._

_But I digress._

_We were talking, D'arra and I, when I could have sworn--I heard him. The witchboy. That damnable cackle of his, I heard it, I_ **_swear_ ** _that I heard it. And I…_

_Rampage. There are no other words for it. I lost all sense, tore apart the workshop looking for him. I kept hearing him out of one ear, I could swear that I had even glimpsed his familiar._

_All of the sculptures were destroyed. I have to find a way to apologize to Topo, for the loss of the exhibit. I do not think I can face him today. M’gann came to the workshop when she learned what happened- D'arra must have told her, out of concern. She looked at me with such… fear. I expected anger, disappointment, shock. Not fear._

_I think that finding me, there amongst the wreckage, reminded her of what she found in my mind. The damage she thought she caused._

_She never realized what really caused that wreckage. Why Tula was really there, haunting the ruins._

_She pities me. I know she does. It's obvious every time that we speak._

_If she knew, if she KNEW, would she still pity me? Could she? Could anyone but she, the two of us sharing what we share, even if she does not know it?_

  * **_(11/29/2016)_**



_M’gann is the only one I can trust with what needs done. I asked her today whether mental exhaustion made a person more vulnerable to psychic control. She was concerned, but the short answer is yes. I must either resign my post immediately or make preparations._

_Roy has resumed his attempts at contact. M'gann swears she did not tell him about what happened. Artemis also denies it._

_I have continued to ignore him. I am compromised enough right now as it is. I cannot in good conscience add that mess to the mix. It would be irresponsible._

_~~why can I not stop lying to myself on even this~~ _

  * **_(11/30/2016)_**



_I made my request of M’gann today. She said no--I do not know what I expected. It is too much to ask of her, after what she went through during the Invasion. I do not know why I thought she would--desperation. That must have been. D'arra cannot help me--not with her disability. I am alone in this, unless I return to Earth._

_Then they would win, but I wouldn’t be at fault. I don’t want to return to Earth, to what I left there. And I- I can’t let them win._

  * **_(12/01/2016)_**



_Tried again to convince M’gann. Would not listen to reason. 48 hours since I have slept._

_I saw her in the bathroom mirror this morning. The delusions are getting stronger. More frequent_

  * **_(12/02/2016)_**



_72_

  * **_(12/03/2016)_**



_Green Lantern put me on a conference call with Black Canary. Offered me an assignment at the Watchtower._

_I convinced them to let me stay, something about… I don’t remember_

  * **_(12/04/2016)_**



_D'arra has secured sleeping pills._

  * **_(12/05/2016)_**



_I have to laugh--It seems my specter has missed me. The pills D'arra gave me work. I do not dream at night._

_So now she haunts me in the daylight. Amazing, how innovative my own mind can be when it is out to destroy me with what I have done!_

  * **_(12/10/2016)_**



_I have convinced M’gann to at least incapacitate me if I attack the Councilwoman. It is too much to ask but I have to_

  * **_(12/11/2016)_**



_Black Canary is furious. M’gann must have told her._

_She wants me sent home. I had to tell her about the plot._

_She is reluctant but is allowing me to stay. D'arra vouched for me, said my performance has not suffered_

_She is a liar, but a good friend_

_I had to promise to return to Earth once we leave the Gorr'an sector. I have until then to draw them out_

  * **_(12/14/2016)_**



_I am going to die up here arent I_

  * **_(12/18/2016)_**



_I hope they can forget me, in the end. If I could have anything, it would be to fade like a bad dream._

  * **_(12/21/2016)_**



_Rally tomorrow. One of the last in the campaign before we leave Gorr’an._

  * _END OF RECORDS_
  * _FOR THOSE INTERESTED IN THE GI'ANNI PROTECTION DETAIL, PLEASE SEE MISSION REPORT ARCHIVES_
  * _FOR THOSE INTERESTED IN THE MARTIAN TRADITIONALIST MOVEMENT, PLEASE MARTIAN HISTORY ARCHIVES_
  * _FOR THOSE INTERESTED IN THE POST REACH-INVASION TRAUMA AND RECOVERY DOCUMENTATION PROJECT, PLEASE SEE SPECIAL PROJECTS ARCHIVES_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took forever. To all the three people still reading this--don't worry. I'm at the point where I need closure with this story as much as Kaldur needs closure with, well, everything. The ending is about two chapters out, and God willing won't take another year to write.


	10. The Trial of D'arra D'razz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is the summary of one of the first intra-Galactic trials to take place in the Milky Way. The trial, The People vs D’arra D’razz , was tried in Martian courts upon agreement by the Justice League.
> 
> The trial is of interest to us because of its place as the first trial in which a Martian was tried for offenses against an non-Martian plaintiff, and the first in which an Atlantean citizen was a plaintiff in a non-Atlantean court case.

  * JUSTICE LEAGUE OF SECTOR 2814 INFORMATION DATABASE
  * ACCESS: HISTORIC ARCHIVES
  * SORT: COLLECTION: LEAGUE MISSION FILES
  * SORT: PUBLICATION: DESIGNATION: A HISTORY OF THE USE OF CODE AND CYPHER IN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: THE POST REACH-INVASION TRAUMA AND RECOVERY DOCUMENTATION PROJECT (CIRCA 2090)



 

 

> _Figure 1: An excerpt from A History Of The Use Of Code And Cypher In The Justice League, featuring a message sent by Black Canary to Batgirl on 12/14/2016. The message regarded the replacement of Aqualad with Superboy and Nightwing on the Ma’razz security mission as well as Aqualad’s proposed transfer to Themiscyra._

* * *

  * CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG:[12/21/16]
  * INBOUND SIGNAL FROM: STARCITY POR CONSOLE#13
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: STARCITY POR CONSOLE #03
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: STARCITY POR CONSOLE #05
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: THE TOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: BLUDHAVEN HQ CONSOLE #01
  * [BEGIN TRANSMISSION]



**BirdCreed** [BC]  opened groupchat on TT server TheOldGuard.

 **BirdCreed** invited **SilentBob** [SB] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

 **BirdCreed** invited **ApocalypseCockblocked** [AC] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

 **BirdCreed** invited **RetiredAssailant** [RA] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

 **BirdCreed** invited **NightWinger** [NW] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

 **SilentBob** [SB] has joined the chat!

 **ApocalypseCockblocked** [AC] has joined the chat!

 **RetiredAssailant** [RA] has joined the chat!

 **NightWinger** [NW] has joined the chat!

BC: Alright. You all should have received you brief last week. Let’s go over it and answer any questions you have before you leave in the morning.

NW: Can I just

NW: Again

NW: Express how awesome it is that you sent actual messenger pigeons

NW: This is the most asterous thing the League has ever done

NW: I’m still smiling

AC: Bullshit.

AC: You don’t smile,

AC: You smirk.

NW: Same thing

SB: It’s not

RA: Holy shit I hate all of you.

RA: BC—yes, we all received the brief.

RA: I’m assuming you want a confirmation brief?

BC: Send it.

RA: Situation—

RA: The Martian security mission has proven to be more dangerous than anticipated.

RA: Multiple assassination attempts and unexpected public backlash resulting in extreme have made the current situation untenable for one of the original security team members.

RA: Mission—

RA: A team of four—SB, AC, NW, and myself—arrive at the Martian Capitol building tomorrow to re-inforce the current League contingent and to escort AL to Themiscyra for recovery ops.

RA: Scheme of Maneuver—

RA: Our team will arrive at the Martian Capitol building via ship. We will then be escorted via bioship to Gi’anni Ma’razz’s HQ in the Gorr’an sector.

RA: Once there we will pass through security screened procedures and receive a situation update from Ma’razz’s security head D’arra D’razz.

RA: At the conclusion of that night’s rally AC and I will escort AL back to the capitol for transport to Themiscyra.

RA: NW and SB will link up with GL and MM to begin duty as members of the security detail until the end of Ma’razz’s campaign and her return to the Martian capitol in February.

RA: Primary coms will be League communicators.

RA: Secondary coms will be mindlink via MM.

RA: Security concerns include ensuring safe transport for all members from and back to the capitol and ensuring integrity of coms systems.

RA: AC is leading the retrieval element while SB heads reinforcement.

BC: Good.

AC: What the fuck was that?

RA: There’s a lot of League protocols you don’t learn while you’re on the team.

RA: In the League we operate most often as independent agents or small teams,

RA: So we have to know every detail of our mission without relying on a leader or coms systems.

AC: We, huh?

RA: …

RA: Shut up.

NW: Can someone remind me why the supposedly retired dad is coming on this mission?

RA: Because it’s Kaldur.

RA: I don’t trust him to leave without some major convincing

AC: (or possible brute force)

RA: He was there for me when I needed him,

RA: More times than I care to count.

RA: Now it’s my turn.

AC: It’s about fucking time, Harper!

AC: Superboy, looks like you win the pot!

SB: Yay

RA: The what now?

RA: Wait.

RA: You little *shits*!

RA: You bet on this?

AC: Look.

AC: Loooooooooooooook.

AC: I thought,

AC: In my COMPLETE underestimation of either your new-found patience and contentment with life,

RA: It’s called having a CHILD it’s not contentment its EXHAUSTION

AC: That you were going to go to Mars,

AC: Kick Kaldur’s ass,

AC: And drag him back to Earth yourself.

AC: Like,

AC: At LEAST two months ago.

AC: Thanksgiving, tops, I told everyone

AC: But no

AC: Here we are

AC: A month too late to make Aunty Arty any money.

NW: If you’d held out for four more days I would have won.

RA: Like *you* need the money.

AC: So, yeah, thanks for that brother-in-law dearest!

AC: I’m out 50 bucks.

RA: How

RA: How did this become a bet???

SB: Your emotional repression and your temper are equally legendary and we were all bored with being sad

NW: Hence shenanigans

BC: Right.

BC: Well that was a fascinating, albeit terrifying, glimpse into the future of the League.

BC: Back on the mission—good brief, Roy. As long as none of you have any questions you’re dismissed for the night. I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow at the shuttle dock. Try to get some sleep---Batman’s been at the engines again so the trip to Mars is shorter than it used to be.

RA: Oh no you don’t.

RA: I have questions.

BC: Don’t you always.

RA: First things first:

RA: Why now?

RA: Kaldur’s been up there for over three months.

RA: He’s been tackling assassins since September and has been attacked in the Martian press since October.

RA: Why now, after two months of this shit? Why all the security?

BC: I can’t answer that.

RA: Bullshit!

AC: (there’s that temper)

BC: Roy.

BC: This isn’t something I can tell you about without Kaldur’s permission.

BC: All you need to know is that he’s being threatened and that the situation has become untenable.

BC: Whatever else you know will be his choice.

RA: That’s why you’re sending Nightwing, isn’t it?

RA: You don’t know who’s threatening him.

BC: What we do know is that they managed to compromise our coms.

BC: Hence the messenger pigeons last week.

NW: You’re welcome for fixing that btw

SB: ...I kind of liked the birds

RA: You said Kaldur is being threatened, so here’s what I want to know:

RA: With what.

BC: **Roy.**

RA: No.

RA: Artemis and I need to know what to look for if you expect us to be able to protect him.

RA: If it’s something that two humans have to protect a trained Atlantean soldier from,

RA: It’s something we need to know more about.

BC: Fine. The threat isn’t physical, as far as we know.

BC: It’s exposure.

BC: Nothing you two need to worry about.

RA: Exposure

RA: Poseidonis? Did someone find out about Poseidonis?

BC: How

BC: DICK.

NW: Whoa whoa

NW: I didn’t tell him!

BC: Harper.

BC: Phone.

BC: **Now**.

 **BirdCreed** [BC] has left the chat!

 **Retired Adventurer** [RA] has left the chat!

AC: POSEIDONIS

AC: POSEIDONIS

AC: POSEIDONIS POSEIDONIS POSEIDONIS!!!!!!

AC: WHAT

AC: THE

AC: EVER

AC: LIVING

AC: FUCK!!!!!

AC: HAPPENED IN POSEIDONIS?

SB: And why do you know, Nightwing?

NW: It

NW: it happened during Kaldur’s undercover mission

AC: No shit

AC: What I don’t get is why it's so important!

AC: Black Manta never spoke of it,

AC: Not once the entire time we were down there!

AC: Do you know how long he could go on about how great Kaldur was?

AC: Hours!

AC: Literal hours of “my son this, my son that, he’s such a noble man and you better make an honest husband out of him”!

SB: Wait what

AC: Is this what Kaldur’s been obsessing over?

AC: Is this what got him exiled?

NW: No

NW: Kaldur was exiled because he blew up a hospital.

NW: No victims! He managed to tip a nurse off and get everyone out alive,

NW: But it was also the oldest and most revered school of healing in all of Atlantis

NW: The people of Atlantis don’t know about what else happened in Poseidonis

NW: And I’m not telling you

NW: That has to be Kaldur’s choice

AC: Soooooo basically I’m never going to know.

SB: Looks like it

 **BirdCreed** [BC] has joined the chat!

 **RetiredAssailant** [RA] has joined the chat!

BC: Okay.

BC: Recap:

BC: This is a quiet mission. Not secret, but you are to AVOID causing undue disruption of drawing attention to Kaldur’s removal from the security team.

BC: Themiscyra is taking a political risk by offering Kaldur sanctuary in light of their ties with Atlantis.

BC: Keep it simple, calm, and quiet.

BC: Any questions?

AC: Besides what the hell is really happening?

BC: And questions I can answer?

AC: I’m good.

SB: Same

BC: Good.

BC: Good luck, you four.

BC: I’ll see you in the morning.

BC: And Roy?

BC: Remember what we talked about.

 **BirdCreed** [BC] has left the chat!

RA: And with that, I’ll see you three later.

AC: Oh no you don’t!

 **Retired Adventurer** [RA] has left the chat!

AC: Harper you dumb slut we’re stuck together in a ship for eight hours tomorrow!

AC: You’re only delaying the inevitable!

NW: He can’t read anything once he signs off, Artie.

AC: It makes me feel better.

AC: Alright.

AC: I’m pissed off now.

AC: I thought we were done with the secrets and lies bullshit but apparently SOME PEOPLE still haven’t learned their lesson.

AC: See you two tomorrow.

 **ApocalypseCockblocked** [AC] has left the chat!

SB: She’s right you know

SB: This is stupid

 **SilentBob** [SB] has joined the chat!

NW: Don’t I fucking know it

 **NightWinger** [NW] has left the chat!

  * [END TRANSMISSION]

* * *



  * JUSTICE LEAGUE OF SECTOR 2814 INFORMATION DATABASE
  * ACCESS: HISTORIC ARCHIVES
  * ACCESS: HISTORIAN SPECIAL PROJECTS
  * SORT: REFERENCE: COLLECTION: HISTORY OF INTRAGALACTIC JUSTICE IN THE MILKY WAY
  * SORT: REFERENCE: PUBLICATION: TERRAN-MARTIAN LEGAL HISTORY
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: THE POST REACH-INVASION TRAUMA AND RECOVERY DOCUMENTATION PROJECT (CIRCA 2090)



> The following is the summary of one of the first intra-Galactic trials to take place in the Milky Way. The trial, _The People vs D’arra D’razz_ ,  was tried in Martian courts upon agreement by the Justice League.
> 
> The trial is of interest to us because of its place as the first trial in which a Martian was tried for offenses against an non-Martian plaintiff, and the first in which an Atlantean citizen was a plaintiff in a non-Atlantean court case.
> 
> **Summary of the Facts** :
> 
> D’arra D’razz was charged with taking part in the multiple attempted assassination of then-Councilwoman Gi’ann Ma’razz during the 2016-2017 election year. Ma’razz’s campaign and D’razz’s trial are considered by historians to have played a pivotal role in the shaping of Martian ethical politics, Martian-Terran relations, and the establishment of the Justice League Mental Health Regulations and Protocols [JLMHRP].
> 
> The trial was not held until December 16, 2017, almost a full year after D’razz’s arrest, due to the legal complication of a Martian being tried for, amongst other offenses, the attempted murder of a Terran.
> 
> **The Charges** : the attempted assassination of a public figure, espionage, treason, conspiracy, the mental manipulation of a public servant with intent to cause fatality, and destruction of property.
> 
> **Evidence** : Much of the evidence in the case was OBTAINED UNDER INTERROGATION PRACTICES sanctioned only on Mars. It was not until three years after the trial that a treaty was passed between the Martian and Terran governments that codified acceptable interrogation practices across both species.
> 
> The following exhibits were presented at the trial:
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

**_Exhibit One:_ ** _A comique between D'arra and a Light Affiliate, dated in early August of 2016_

> _Figure 1_ : A communique lifted from D’razz’s personal console by investigators. No hard or digital copy exists of the information she received at location M16 from VS (identified as Vandal Savage, of historic infamy). As such, it is assumed she was either briefed in person by Savage or one of his agents, or that she destroyed the briefing.
> 
> Based on the context of the trial, it was assumed—and later admitted by D’razz—that the briefing pertained to the hero Aqualad and the Poseidonis Incident.
> 
> * * *

  **Exhibit Two** :  _Red Press Radio Broadcast Transcript, Gi’anni Ma’razz Re-Election Rally, Gorr’an Sector, 12/21/2016_

_Copyright © The Red Press Radio & Print_

_TRP: On-air “host” for The Red Press Radio_

_LL: Lu’iss L’ann, Political Correspondent and former member of the Martian council._

> TRP: Hello brothers and sisters, it’s your pal Ca’ysee K’sem here and I’m coming to you live from Councilwoman Gi’anni Ma’razz’s last reelection rally in the Gorrran sector before her big send off three Sols from now.
> 
> TRP: I have with me a special guest, reporter Lu’iss L’ann. She’ll be joining me in providing commentary on today’s special rally. Say hello please, Lu’iss.
> 
> LL: Hello brothers and sisters. It’s a delight to be with you today.
> 
> TRP: Lu’iss, I uh, well before the rally gets started I have a couple of questions for ya, if you’re willing to answer.
> 
> LL: Darling, if it has anything to do with Ma’razz’s campaign—
> 
> TRP: You know me well, Lu—
> 
> LL:--Then the only thing I have to say, Cay, is that I hope this rally doesn’t end up like some of the other’s the councilwoman has had here in the Gorr’an sector in the last three months.
> 
> TRP: If you’re referring to the unusual—
> 
> LL: —though not unexpected—
> 
> TRP:—number of attempts that’ve been made on Ma’razz’s life then I can only say that I agree with you, sister. Let’s hope for a nice, safe time today.
> 
> LL: Do let’s. Oh—and speaking of safe, Lu, it seems a certain someone has arrived.
> 
> TRP: Ah, yes, there he is! Brothers and sisters, Aqualad, one of Mar’s latest and greatest controversial public figures, has entered the rally stage. He appears to be doing some checks. Looks awfully tired though, doesn’t he Lu?
> 
> LL: Well I’d imagine he’s been busy, wouldn’t you?
> 
> TRP: True, true. Uh, brothers and sisters, for those of you unaware, Aqualad is one of the Terran heroes assigned by the Justice League to protect the councilwoman for this election cycle.
> 
> LL: And he’s become a source of controversy in the last month or so, hasn’t he?
> 
> TRP: Well, yes. You see, it got out recently via our, ah, somewhat hasty and unreliable competitors over at the Martian Politik—
> 
> LL: --Oh, I don’t like them at _all_ —
> 
> TRP: That Kaldur’ahm refused to submit to a mind scan upon entering Mars. Now, you see siblings, this is a very unfortunately worded accusation that borders on, to be frank, an outright fib.
> 
> TRP: Aqualad did submit to a mind scan—he only requested, due to prior mental trauma mind you, that his intentions be scanned rather than specific thoughts or memories.
> 
> TRP: It’s a more time consuming process, to be sure, but it’s equally as secure as a normal scan.
> 
> LL: Well I’m certainly glad that’s cleared up. Poor boy looks like he can use some rest—hopefully people will come around and lay off the kid.
> 
> TRP: Speaking of which—it appears that Aqualad and his team have finished clearing the stage.
> 
> TRP: He’s taking his place to the right of the podium---
> 
> TRP: And here comes the councilwoman. She’s flanked by miss Martian and Green Lantern, two other members of the League security team.
> 
> TRP: Now, this is unusual—
> 
> TRP: Miss Martian has chosen to appear in her White Martian form for today’s rally!
> 
> LL: Now that is a smart move.
> 
> TRP: Care to share some of that political savvy with your listeners?
> 
> TRP: I’ll admit I’m not quite sure what to make of this, uh, interesting choice, myself!
> 
> LL: It’s no secret that Ma’razz has taken Miss Martian under her wing.
> 
> LL: Although Ms. M’orzz has denied allegations of racial prejuciduce against her own people in the past—
> 
> LL: Her continued use of a green, human-shaped form has made many people, most of them, ironically, conservative Green Martians—
> 
> LL: Quote, “wary” of her intentions.
> 
> TRP: Do you think this change is permanent?
> 
> LL: Oh, not at all! M’orzz has made it more than clear that she subscribes to the inner-as-outer philosophy of form shape.
> 
> LL: It’s an increasingly common stance amongst the younger Martian population, especially those like M’orzz who have been strongly influenced by Terran culture.
> 
> LL: It’s their philosophy that you should look what you feel like, and that one shouldn’t be judged or identified purely by their base form.
> 
> LL: No, this isn’t permanent. Rather, it’s likely a symbolic show of support for Ma’razz’s campaign.
> 
> LL: An assertation that, though she chooses a different form, M’orzz—one of the most iconic figures of her generation—feels no shame in her White Martian heritage.
> 
> LL: It’s been a tough fight for Ma’razz in the Gorr’an sector this season, and I expect the team wants to leave with their heads held high.
> 
> TRP: True enough, true enough.
> 
> TRP: Thank you, Lu.
> 
> TRP: Alright listeners, it appears that the Councilwoman is about to begin her speech, so we’ll be switching you over to—
> 
> TRP: Oh, oh my.
> 
> TRP: Listeners, a woman just ran out of the crowd and climbed the stage—
> 
> TRP: She’s running towards the podium---
> 
> TRP: And Aqualad is intercepting, getting between the attacker and the speaker—
> 
> TRP: They’re brawling—
> 
> TRP: Another attacker has climbed the stage, is running for the Councilwoman—
> 
> TRP: Green Lantern is fighting her off
> 
> TRP: M’orzz has closed in near the Councilwoman—
> 
> TRP: Aqualad has stabbed the first attacker through with his swords and—
> 
> TRP: Folks, the attacker appears to be…shifting?
> 
> TRP: She’s changing form, she appears to have shifted around Aqualad’s sword—
> 
> TRP: She’s shrinking…
> 
> TRP: Folks, I don’t know what I’m looking at here but the first attacker appears to have morphed into a young Atlantean girl.
> 
> TRP: Aqualad has—frozen?
> 
> TRP: Oh, he’s coming around—
> 
> TRP: He’s withdrawn his sword from the first attacker, and he—
> 
> TRP: What in the name of H'ronmeer!
> 
> TRP: Listeners…
> 
> TRP: Aqualad has just attacked Councilwoman Gi’anni Ma’razz!
> 
> TRP: I repeat, Aqualad has just attacked the Councilwoman—
> 
> TRP: Aqualad has collapsed, it appears Miss Martian has knocked him unconscious.
> 
> TRP: Ma’razz’s aide is rushing to her side—
> 
> TRP: And M’orzz is attacking her?
> 
> TRP: Listeners, I don’t know what I’m seeing here but M’orzz appears to have locked Ma’razz’s aide D’arra D’razz into a mental battle---
> 
> TRP: And D’razz is down.
> 
> TRP: Green Lantern appears to have disabled the other attacker—
> 
> TRP: And is enveloping the stage. Medical personnel are attending to the councilwoman, who is still conscious
> 
> TRP: Listeners we’re going to go to a short break while we figure out just what went on here.
> 
> TRP: Please stay tuned for updates as the situation develops.

* * *

**Exhibit Three** :  _GORR’AN CENTRAL POLICE STATION LOG, INTERROGATION ROOM NUMBER 16, 12/21/2016_

[BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]

> NIGHTWING: State your name for the record.
> 
> D’ARRA: D’arra D'razz.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Age?
> 
> D’ARRA: Seventy four.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: You look…old. For your age.
> 
> D’ARRA: Living alone in the Badlands will do that to you, M’orzz. And your unwarranted attack on my person also doesn’t exactly have me feeling my best.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: What were you doing alone in the Badlands?
> 
> D’ARRA: As much as I’d love to give you my life story, aren’t there some more pressing questions you should be asking? I doubt you’ve assaulted and detained me to learn about my childhood.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Since you’re so eager to share—why did you attack Councilwoman Ma’razz?
> 
> D’ARRA: Oh, but I didn’t.
> 
> D’ARRA: Don’t you Earthlings have eyes?
> 
> SUPERBOY: Lie.
> 
> D’ARRA: Kaldur’ahm attacked the Councilwoman.
> 
> D’ARRA: And then M’gann attacked him.
> 
> D’ARRA: And then she attacked _me_ for attempting to tend to my _friend._
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: We both know you were controlling him.
> 
> D’ARRA: Me? My dear, I’m null. I couldn’t hijack a bug’s mind, let alone someone with training like Kaldur’ahm’s.
> 
> SUPERBOY: Truth.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Funny thing about that, you being null. I requested your profile and according to the tests you took when you joined the campaign you’re only partially null.
> 
> NIGHTWING: You can’t project or read thoughts, but you are able to passively read emotions.
> 
> D’ARRA: And? What are you claiming I did to him?
> 
> NIGHTWING: Nothing, yet.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Let’s move on—say you didn’t use Aqualad to attack the Councilwoman. Is there any animosity between you and the Councilwoman? Any reason you would want to attack her?
> 
> D’ARRA: Not at all.
> 
> SUPERBOY: Lie.
> 
> D’ARRA: Why is _he_ here? Last time I checked it didn’t take three superheroes to interrogate one psi-null Martian in an inhibitor collar.
> 
> NIGHTWING: This is Superboy. Because M’gann can’t read your brain, he’s here to make sure you’re not lying.
> 
> D’ARRA: What? How?
> 
> SUPERBOY: It’s a secret.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Back to the question—why did you want to harm the Councilwoman?
> 
> D’ARRA: I didn’t.
> 
> SUPERBOY: Truth.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Okay then—why did you decide you needed to attack the Councilwoman?
> 
> D’ARRA: I didn’t attack her!
> 
> SUPERBOY: Lie.
> 
> NIGHTWING: We’re going to be here a long time if you decide to keep lying to us.
> 
> D’ARRA: You have no right to keep me here in the first place!
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Actually, we do.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Part of the terms Ma’razz signed with the League was that we would be able to conduct interrogations of suspects so long as we didn’t use physical or mental force.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: None of us have touched you, and I’m not exactly going to be able to rifle around in your brain.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Even if I wanted to, your null psyche makes it impossible.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Which brings us to the next question—how did you manipulate Aqualad into attacking the Councilwoman?
> 
> D’ARRA: I already answered that. I didn’t _do anything_ to Kaldur’ahm.
> 
> SUPERBOY: Lie.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Okay. So you didn’t hijack Kaldur’s brain—that statement passed the Supey test.
> 
> NIGHTWING: But you did do _something_.
> 
> NIGHTWING: What was it?
> 
> D’ARRA: I don’t have to answer your questions. If  you want to stay here until I do? That’s fine. I’ve got a longer lifespan than you, kid, and I’ve learned how to wait.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Dramatics? You really are a supervillain, aren’t you?
> 
> NIGHTWING: But you’re right. You don’t have to answer my questions.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Capitol investigators are going through your personal console as we speak. Searching your rooms. Freezing all of your assets.
> 
> NIGHTWING: I’m sure they’ll find whatever they need to put you away without our help.
> 
> NIGHTWING: But it’d go a long way toward helping you out if you tell us what you did to Kaldur, so we can fix it.
> 
> D’ARRA: That’s not exactly a convincing argument. Even if I was guilty, you people have no jurisdiction outside of questioning me.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Look, we know you’re working for Go’rran—
> 
> D’ARRA: Excuse me?
> 
> NIGHTWING: Don’t play dumb. Go’rran directed you to cast suspicion on Kaldur so when you manipulated him into attacking the Councilwoman it would look legit.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: What we can’t figure out is what kind of leverage he would have over you to force you to do that.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Whatever it was, D’arra, we can help. You’re not alone and you’re not powerless to stop whatever he’s planning.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Help us.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: _Please_.
> 
> D’ARRA: What does the Red Planet’s most powerful psychic know about being powerless?
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: I didn’t exactly have a happy childhood either, D’arra.
> 
> D’ARRA: You may have been second class, but at least you were treated like a _person_.
> 
> D’ARRA: You know how often Martians spoke before we started interaction with humans?
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: I—yes. I’m younger than you, but I’m not an infant.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: I guess I never really thought about how lonely it must have been—
> 
> D’ARRA: Lonely?
> 
> D’ARRA: Try _ostracized_.
> 
> D’ARRA: Try locked out of the whole world.
> 
> D’ARRA: I grew up in a Green Martian household. We were upper-class, which meant almost the whole house was integrated with biotech. It was the lap of luxury—assuming you were psychic.   
> 
> D’ARRA: Imagine never being able to open a door, because you can’t interface with it. Or pilot a ship. Or do, literally _, anything_.
> 
> D’ARRA: Imagine living in a world where the only way people know how to trust one another is by reading each other’s minds and being _a locked box_.
> 
> D’ARRA: Do you want to know why I ended up in the Badlands before Ma’razz found me?
> 
> D’ARRA _: Survival_.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Everything you’re saying makes an attack on Ma’razz make even less sense!
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: She’s trying to stand up for all Martians! You said she took you out of the Badlands—why would you hurt someone who cared about you after being alone all your life?
> 
> D’ARRA: I didn’t _want_ to hurt Ma’razz.
> 
> D’ARRA: But she made the wrong friends.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Who?
> 
> D’ARRA: _You_.
> 
> D’ARRA: The Justice League.
> 
> D’ARRA: Don’t think I don’t know what your people’s game really is. You couldn’t give less of a _shit_ about White Martian equality. Why would a super powered collection of land dwellers give a flying shit about my planet?
> 
> D’ARRA: Unless we had something you _wanted_.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Excuse me?
> 
> D’ARRA: How is it that two of our most powerful psychics also happened to end up being the only Martians on the League?
> 
> D’ARRA: Why would it be that, despite the Greens being the sovereign government of the planet, the League would choose to latch onto a politician who represents a small, psychically powerful minority?
> 
> D’ARRA: You’re not looking to help me, or the Martian people.
> 
> D’ARRA: You’re just looking for more minds to feed to the same power hungry machine that chewed up Kaldur’ahm and spat him out like gristle.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Kaldur chose the path he took. Don’t you dare take that from him. The League had nothing to do with his plan—or did Go’rran neglect to give you that detail?
> 
> D’ARRA: Go’rran didn’t give me anything. That worm was a pawn in my plan, not the other way around.
> 
> D’ARRA: My source has more insight into the workings of the League than a rookie like you could ever hope to have, Batman’s protégé or not.
> 
> NIGHTWING: So you  _are_ working for the Light.
> 
> D’ARRA: What gave it away? The fact that I’m working with the only organization strong enough to stand up to you people?
> 
> NIGHTWING: More like the fact that this whole fiasco hinges on mind-control.
> 
> NIGHTWING: I don’t know what you’ve been told, but using pyschics is more of the Light’s MO.
> 
> NIGHTWING: I’m guessing we’ll be finding some interesting communication logs on your computer?
> 
> D’ARRA: Once Savage passed me the info on Posideonis it was simple. Like pressing down on an open _wound_.
> 
> NIGHTWING: What do you know about Posideonis?
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Wait, Nightwing, what do _you_ know about Posideonis?
> 
> D’ARRA: Are you serious? You people really sent him up here without anyone who knew? No wonder it was so easy! How in L’zoril’s name you’ve managed to even keep him alive this long is _baffling_.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Details. Now.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Miss M--
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Nightwing I swear if I lose him _again_ because of another one of your  _secrets_ —
> 
> D’ARRA: Oh, don’t worry, I’ll tell. It’s satisfying, that in the end I may have known him better than you did. The planet’s most powerful psychic outsmarted and outplayed by a _null_.
> 
> D’ARRA: Don’t tell me it doesn’t have a _ring_ to it.
> 
> NIGHTWING: M’gann, this isn’t how Kaldur would want you two to find out!
> 
> SUPERBOY: I’m siding with M’gann on this. I want to respect Kaldur’s privacy, but we need to know _what_ D’arra did to him if we want to have any chance of undoing it.
> 
> SUPERBOY: The other option is M’gann brute forcing it, which would be just as invasive and would take even longer.
> 
> D’ARRA: The fact that you think helping him will be that easy just shows how little you people know.
> 
> D’ARRA: Tell me, M’orzz, why do you think Kaldur’ahm has been having such a hard time of it recently? Surely you’ve noticed he doesn’t sleep?
> 
> D’ARRA: I know what he asked you to do to him.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Miss M?
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Later. I—it wasn’t something the whole team needed to know about.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Oh, and _now_ who’s keeping secre—
> 
> SUPERBOY: _Enough._
> 
> SUPERBOY: You two can fight later. We need to figure out how to fix Kaldur.
> 
> SUPERBOY: You—go on.
> 
> D’ARRA: Personally I was enjoying the dramatics, but if you _insist._
> 
> D’ARRA: During his second month with Black Manta, Kaldur’ahm kidnapped a girl for his father. According to Savage, Manta had intended to hold the princess captive until he could  exchange her for some of his soldiers that King Orin had captured.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Kaldur would _never_ —
> 
> D’ARRA: --oh, Kaldur’ahm wasn’t pleased with the idea, obviously. You should have felt the echoes I got off of him every time I poked that particular memory awake. Honestly, I think it might have been the closest he ever came to abandoning your mission.
> 
> NIGHTWING: You said you couldn’t read his mind.
> 
> D’ARRA: I didn’t pick that memory specifically. I _can’t._ But I can target sore spots, if you will. Push up against whatever it is that’s causing the target the most distress.
> 
> D’ARRA: The most _pain_.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: I had no idea…
> 
> D’ARRA: Yes. It’s amazing that none of you knew about it, considering the _sweet_ things you’d say about being his sist---ugh!
> 
> NIGHTWING: M’gann! Put her down!
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Sorry, sorry.
> 
> DA’RRA: Argh--careful there. Wouldn’t want to lose hold of your temper and accidentally murder your only source of information, would you?
> 
> SUPERBOY: We’d make it work.
> 
> DA’RRA: Adorable. According the my intel Kaldur’ahm managed to get the girl without killing anyone--just property damage. Lots of it. He was talented, but we know that already, don’t we?
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Then _. What_. **_Happened._ **
> 
> NIGHTWING: M’gann, I really think—
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: --No, Nightwing. You had your chance to tell me, to tell _us_ , and now Kaldur is hurt— _again_ —because you two just can’t seem to learn one. Simple. Lesson!
> 
> D’ARRA: Oh my.
> 
> NIGHTWING: You? Don’t have room to talk.
> 
> D’ARRA: It’s my mission to keep secrets from the Light’s enemies. I can imagine it being the same for you from your friends.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Considering how good he is at it? It’s hard to _tell_.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Okay, okay. I’m sorry.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: You don’t _get_ to be sorry until we _fix_ Kaldur. D’arra—talk. Now.
> 
> D’ARRA: I’m sure you can guess that things didn’t go as planned. Kidnapping was hard enough for Kaldur’ahm to stomach.
> 
> D’ARRA: There was a variable in the plan that Manta and Kaldur’ahm didn’t account for.
> 
> D’ARRA: By this point Manta was still working his way into being formally initiated into the Light. Savage sent an envoy to their ship who arrived just as Kaldur’ahm was completing his mission.
> 
> D’ARRA: The Witchboy.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: No.
> 
> D’ARRA:  Yes. When Kaldur arrived it was the first time Klarion had confronted him since Kaldur lead the Team in foiling the Light five years ago. In the girl—and Kaldur’s obvious reluctance to hurt her—he saw an opportunity to get his vengeance on Kaldur’ahm while also testing Manta’s loyalty.
> 
> D’ARRA: The Witchboy stabbed the girl through with a facsimile of Kaldur’s own sword, then burnt her to ashes.
> 
> D’ARRA: Kaldur'ahm blames himself for her death, obviously.
> 
> M'GANN: This girl on the stage, that the assassin morphed into--
> 
> D'ARRA: The very same.
> 
> D'ARRA: A minor Atlantean princess, Nadea of Tritonis. She was of little political importance, honestly, but her family was close friends of Queen Mera's. The current story  in Atlantis is that she was killed in the Poseidonis explosions, the only casualty. Amongst Atlanteans, only King Orin knows the truth.
> 
> D'ARRA: That’s why Kaldur’ahm was broken by Poseidonis. Despite not being the one to kill the girl, he sees himself as the catalyst for her death.
> 
> D'ARRA: The guilt of what he’d done destroyed him then, and it’s what made him vulnerable to me now.
> 
> NIGHTWING: How can you side with these people?
> 
> D’ARRA: I do what I must for my planet’s future. Not everyone can afford complacency.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: D’arra, they murdered a _child._
> 
> D’ARRA: M’orzz—what happened to your brother?
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: That’s not the same—
> 
> D’ARRA: State sanctioned murder. He broke a rule that no one outside of your caste has to follow, and they put him down like a rabid _animal_.
> 
> D’ARRA: He’s not the only case, and what happened to him is far from being our past. It’s our present. The Light will help me bring the corrupt, putrid government to its knees and for that I’ll sacrifice _anything._
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Ma’razz—
> 
> D’ARRA: Can’t change it. Not quickly enough.
> 
> D’ARRA: I’ve stood by her side for decades and we’ve hardly gotten anywhere. Just look around you, M’orzz. Revolution is the only option, and the Light is only group with power that’s willing listen.
> 
> SUPERBOY: The only thing the Light will give you is a dictatorship of off-worlders.
> 
> D’ARRA: Better than the tyranny of the Greens.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: This isn’t the _way_ , D’arra.
> 
> D’ARRA: You don’t get to decide that. You _left_ , and you’re going to leave _again._ Just because you aren’t willing to get your hands dirty—
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: It has nothing to do with that! Even if you win, this won’t _work_. The Light knows nothing about empaths, about how we think, how we see the world.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: All they want is to use you to harness our abilities for war with the rest of the galaxy. Whatever they promised you, they’re _lying._
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: You’re smarter than this _, think_.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Think about what they did to the Reach. About what they’ve done to every person they swore was an ally. They don’t _care_ about us, D’arra, they only care about humans.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Stop being blinded by your anger and just think!
> 
> D’ARRA: What would you know?
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: D’arra, we’ve been fighting the Light for years.
> 
> D’ARRA: The opinions of the Justice League don’t mean anything to me.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: What about mine? We don’t fight them like the League does. I’ve fought them in the dark. I’ve seen so many people get used and discarded by them.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: They always promise something, and when they deliver its exactly what they promised and nothing you _want._
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: I’m not asking you to trust the League, D’arra, I’m just begging you to trust _me_.
> 
> D’ARRA: I—I can’t. I’ve gone too far—
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: It’s never too late to turn back. Take it from someone who knows. Please. Help us fix this.
> 
> D’ARRA: I…
> 
> NIGHTWING: M’gann, what are you—
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Conner, guard the door.
> 
> D’ARRA: What are you doing?
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: I’m going to remove your collar. I need you to trust me, so I’m going to let you feel that I’m not lying about the Light.
> 
> D’ARRA: You’re a fool. Why would you risk yourself? I’ve already _lost_.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Because if I’ve learned anything in the last six years it’s that the Light always has a plan B. And I want you to help us stop them.
> 
> SUPERBOY: M'gann--
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Let me do this, Conner. Kaldur needs us, and I don't know how to undo what she's done.
> 
> D'ARAA: You...
> 
> D'ARAA: You think you're telling the truth, at the least. 
> 
> D'ARRA: But for all I know you've just been mislead--
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: D'arra. You've been working beside me for four months now. 
> 
> D'ARRA: I--
> 
> D'ARRA: ...I can't say I believe you. 
> 
> D'ARRA: But.
> 
> D'ARRA: I may have misplaced my trust. 
> 
> D’ARRA: I—
> 
> NIGHTWING: We've given you everything we can. 
> 
> NIGHTWING: If nothing else, tell us _what_ you did to Kaldur. 
> 
> NIGHTWING: Tell us why the Light picked him to assassinate Ma'razz, when sending one of their own agents would have been so much simpler. 
> 
> D'ARRA: I--
> 
> D’ARRA: Savage didn’t just have me manipulate Kaldur into attacking Ma’razz.
> 
> D'ARRA: This whole plan--it was as much about killing him as it was about killing her. 
> 
> SUPERBOY: Kaldur's not _dead_. 
> 
> D'ARRA: Not yet. 
> 
> D'ARRA: But he will be, if you don't act quickly. 
> 
> D’ARRA: M’orzz—your victims wake up an average of twenty minutes after you attack them.
> 
> D’ARRA: How long has it been since anyone’s seen Kaldur’ahm?
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Dick—
> 
> NIGHTWING: Superboy, call Red and Artemis.
> 
> SUPERBOY: On it.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: Why are you telling us this?
> 
> D’ARRA: You’re right. The Light’s priorities aren’t necessarily my priorities. Either way, I failed to frame Kaldur’ahm. His death under these circumstances is pointless except for Savage’s revenge.
> 
> D’ARRA: And Kaldur’ahm deserves more than that.
> 
> D'ARRA: Kaldur wasn't just singled out because Savage blames him for the Light's failures. 
> 
> D'ARRA: The Light is weaker now than it's ever been. With the Justice League starting to reach out to Mars and Atlantis in the aftermath of the Invasion, they knew they had to make a move now or risk an alliance between the three forming that would be strong enough to keep them from ever weaseling their way into power again. 
> 
> D'ARRA: There's not much an organization like the Light can do with a planet full of psychics on the look-out for them and the depths of the ocean itself on watch for _more_ alien invaders. 
> 
> D'ARRA: Kaldur is the perfect figure to divide Atlantis and Mars from the League—nothing he ever did hurt Landdwellers, and the League supports him unconditionally.
> 
> D'ARRA: Anything the League does to help him makes them look like an arm of Landdweller power, and isolates the League from Atlantis.
> 
> D'ARRA: If Kaldur had succeeded in killing the Councilwoman the Martian government would have demanded his execution.
> 
> NIGHTWING: The League would never had allowed that.
> 
> D'ARRA: Exactly. The League would have been forced to protect their own, someone who's committed heinous crimes against both of the states they're trying to make alliances with.
> 
> D'ARRA: The alliance would have fallen through.
> 
> D'ARRA: Three days after today, the truth about what happened in Poseidonis would have been released. 
> 
> NIGHTWING: Spurring Atlantis to call for Kaldur's execution as well. 
> 
> D'ARRA: Exactly.
> 
> NIGHTWING: The Light was going to send an assassin for Kaldur, wasn't it?
> 
> D'ARRA: Very good. 
> 
> D'ARRA: Yes. Killing Kaldur'ahm would have been how The Light ingratiated itself to the Martian government and to certain factions in Atlantis. His death would remove not only the hero who has most prominently stood in their way, but also secured the power they need to rebuild.
> 
> NIGHTWING: But you failed. 
> 
> D'ARRA: Only partially. 
> 
> D'ARRA: Kaldur'ahm is still going to die. 
> 
> D'ARRA: Unless you can get to him in time.
> 
> D'ARRA: The technique I used on him is called  the Touch of L’zoril. It takes forever to use, and has a very low level of psychic output.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: That's why I couldn't sense what you were doing to him.
> 
> D'ARRA: Yes. The technique allows me to activate certain parts of the mind, drive them into overdrive. It produces a feedback loop not unlike human post traumatic stress disorder. 
> 
> D’ARRA: Kaldur'ahm is trapped in a delusional state, has been for months. The more pressure I exerted over time, the stronger his delusions became. Combine that with the sleep deprivation caused by the dreams and delusions themselves, and--Well.
> 
> D’ARRA: The trauma from impaling Nadea's effigy and failing to protect Ma'razz should have been enough to push him off the brink he's been teetering on for weeks. The delusions will have gotten worse, and the feedback loop of guilt, pain, and fear that I've trapped him in will drive him to do anything to make what he's experiencing stop. 
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: No--
> 
> SUPERBOY: I got in contact with Artemis. Kaldur's missing from the medical ward.
> 
> D'ARRA: That was the failsafe. Even though the Councilwoman isn't dead, Kaldur'ahm has likely already killed himself. 
> 
> SUPERBOY: Better hope you're wrong--for your sake.
> 
> NIGHTWING: Supey, not the time, we need to make a plan. 
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: We need to _find_ him.
> 
> SUPERBOY: Red Arrow and Artemis are already looking by foot.
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: We'll take the ship and look look from the sky. Dick--
> 
> NIGHTWING: I'll stay here and bring BC up to speed and coordinate for emergency medical care. Go!
> 
> D'ARRA: M'orzz--
> 
> MISS MARTIAN: What? Haven't you done enough?
> 
> D’ARRA: Doing what I did requires that I get close to my target, learn how they think.
> 
> D’ARRA: Kaldur’ahm is—he has always been kind to me. It’s possible he’s one of the most noble beings I’ve met in all my life. I don’t regret using him, but—
> 
> D'ARRA: You'd do well to look in the Badlands. Away from people. That's where he'll have gone.
> 
> D’ARRA: If you find him in time—please. Tell him it wasn’t personal.

[END TRANSCRIPT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this took forever. Please remind me never to write an OC ever ever again.


	11. The Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you need me, I'll be there."-- Roy Harper to Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris, September 8, 2010.
> 
> When Kaldur awakens in the medic’s ward, Roy Harper is standing at his bedside

 

_"When you need me, I'll be there."_

* * *

When Kaldur awakens in the medic’s ward, Roy Harper is standing at his bedside.

His arms are crossed, still bearing the old scars of track marks, but he is clean shaven, his hair cut short. He frowns down at Kaldur, eyes stern behind his domino mask. “Get up. It’s time.”

Nodding dumbly, Kaldur pushes himself from the bed. He finds his shirt folded at the end of the mattress. He pulls it on, turning back to face Roy.

He hesitates. “I think I am supposed to stay here, old friend,” he says slowly. “The councilwoman--”

“Is no longer your problem,” Roy interrupts. “You failed.”

Nausea rises in Kaldur’s chest, as familiar now as breath. “Ah."

A cool hand settles on his shoulder, gripping him firmly. “It is time, Kaldur’ahm,” Tula says.

The princess--Nadea, who was ten, who had dark, wide eyes and an eel's dappled skin, who invented clever tricks with marbles and sorcery, who Kaldur had told he would keep _safe_ , who he failed the same way he failed Ma’razz, but worse--beckons from the doorway. “It’s a long way,” she says softly.

Kaldur forces himself to step forward, one foot after the other on the cold tile. His whole head aches, a pounding, drumming sound.

“I have come this far.”

* * *

The desert is, as always, hellish.

Roy and Tula walk abreast of him, Nadea ahead, leading him ever further into the heat. The sun is blazing, baking his skin dry. The webbing between his toes rubs raw in the rough sand. Shadows flit in the corners of his vision. Atlanteans stalk in and out of sight, eyes burning. They prowl in the dunes, stepping from shadow to shadow and as they flit from the light he sees the rottenness of their flesh from where it hangs from them.  
  
The Krototeans are there too, strange and alien, dragging broken limbs, missing pieces.  
  
He didn't kill them.  
  
But he didn't save them either.

His stomach twists, nervous. “Am I to pay for that crime as well?” Kaldur rasps, fixing his eyes ahead. There’s no relief to be found there, either. Nadea trails ash and flaking skin behind her as she walks gracefully ahead. Her exposed flesh rots in the sun, pale and swollen like the bellies of maggots. “Their deaths--I could not save them, and keep my cover.”  
  
"You're a fool," Roy says in one ear. "A better man would have found another way. You just didn't try hard enough. Didn't look ahead. Just went charging through, a follower until the end.” Roy laughs, cruel and cutting. “You _never_ should have tried to lead."

They walk in silence, the three of them moving smoothly through the sands. Every step of his own became more difficult. Every footfall jars his head, sets his ears ringing with the headache building behind his eyes. His limbs grow leaden. Against his will, his pace slows.

“We don’t have all day,” Roy growls. “Hurry, before the sun sets.”  
  
“How much further will you have me go?” Kaldur mumbles. “What else am I to do?”

"You will fulfill your duty." Tula commands simply, striding implacably onward.  
  
Roy presses in, close, hisses in his ear. "It'll be a relief, when they realize what you did. I'd kill you myself, if I knew."

Nadea crests the nearest dune, beckons him forward.

Straining, fighting the soft, sinking sand, Kaldur climbs to join her. Reaching her side, he halts, hunching over, breathless with heat and exertion.

Roy grabs him by the shoulder, tugs him up roughly. “ _Look_.”

In the distance towers a red mesa, stretching high against the horizon. Its face is rough, scarred all over with breaks in the rock, high cliffs and ledges.

A fall from any of them would kill a man.

Tula lays a hand on his shoulder, a cool counterpoint to Roy’s burning grip. "Without your honor you are nothing."

Kaldur shakes his head. “I--”

Kaldur swallows, dry.

He knows how this ends.

"It's okay," Nadea says quietly. "You don't have to do this anymore. One more thing, just one more thing. Then you can rest."  
  
"I don't want to die."  
  
Roy’s fingers dig into his shoulder, nails biting sunburned flesh. "And, what? Did _she_?"  
  
"Cowardice."  
  
"But aren't you just so tired? Isn't this the only way you can ever rest?"  
  
"I didn't get to say good-bye."  
  
Roy snarls. "Too bad."  
  
Tula presses down, firm but cold. "Are you so selfish as to sully the memory of who you were with what you have become?"  
  
"My mother--"  
  
"Lost her son a year ago,” Roy scoffs. “She didn't even come to see you, remember?"  
  
"The team--"  
  
"Sent you here," the girl says and takes hold of his hand. She turns from him, resuming the journey.  
  
Kaldur tosses a look over his shoulder, longing and hopeless.  
  
"Roy--"  
  
Appears before him, taunting and cruel. "Let you _go_. We haven't spoken in two years. Forget the messages- they were for a dead man. I don't know you-- _this_ you. The one you let yourself become. Do you really want me to?"

Heat presses down, chilling his spine. Kaldur’s knees have turned to water, every step a stumble, a fall he just barely catches himself from.

A jagged rock, unseen by sun-blinded eyes, sends him sprawling into the sand. Kaldur stills, shocked awake, feels his skin pulse as the sun hammers down on his bare shoulders, his neck, the hot grains burning into his cheek. The rock has torn the bottom of his foot open, an stinging gash that throbs wetly in the suffocating air.

His ghosts stand above him, waiting.Their impatience is palpable. Kaldur struggles to lift his head, comes face to face with Roy’s boot.

“Get up.”

A soft hand on his elbow, small and cool. “You've come so far. A little further, brother, it’s just ahead.”

“Do not disgrace us.”

He drags himself to his feet, hacks red sand and spittle, thick and rust colored, like drying blood. The buzzing in his skull has built to a low roar. His own heartbeat is an undercurrent, drums driving him onward.

He fixes dry, tight eyes on the cliffs. They’re impossibly high, stretching up towards the sky. He closes his eyes, once, painfully, and the sea shelf of his childhood, of Shayeris, towers above him. His heart squeezes, tight and desperately nostalgic, and he stumbles towards them.

* * *

_“God fucking dammit.”_

_“What did you--oh. Fuck.”_

_“No, no, this is--this is good. It’s red, so it's his, which means we’re on the right track. And he’s not here, so he kept going, he’s not--”_

_“--Roy.”_

_“I--sorry. He's not dead, is the point.”_

_“Do you. Do you think he wants to be?”_

_“God, Artemis--”_

_“What? It’s possible, right? After everything that's happened, with Poseidonis, and he’s always--you know.”_

_“Hated himself.”_

_“...Did he ever tell you why?”_

_“Of course not. He didn’t want anyone to notice.”_

_“You did.”_

_“Yeah. Well. Since when did I ever do what anyone wanted, right.? Hey, do you think--”_

_“The cliffs? Maybe.”_

_“Shayeris had cliffs. Has. When he was young he would--”_

_“Stay up there, day dreaming over the whole city. About the surface, what it would be like. He thought it would be--”_

_“An adventure. Yeah.”_

* * *

An eternity later, and he’s at the base, looking up. They’re too high to climb in his condition. Physically impossible.

Nadea sits on a ledge, a hundred meters up, and gestures for him to join her.

He presses a hand to the burning stone. Heat eats through his skin. He cries out, a wounded, sobbing sound that shames him. He begins to climb.

He cuts his hand on a jagged rock twenty feet up. The blood flows freely, slicks his grip. It would be easy, he thinks in a quiet, lonely part of his mind unoccupied by the screaming buzz in his ears, to fall.

He digs his fingers in, _hard_.

* * *

  _“Harper.”_

_“Here we go.”_

_“Hey, shut up. I’ve been meaning to ask you--”_

_“No.”_

_“Really.”_

_“Yeah, yeah. It’s not that we--we both felt something. But it was never the right time, and there was Jade. But.”_

_“But?”_

_“But if he’d ever reached for it, admitted that he wanted--then, yeah.”_

_“Why didn’t you?”_

_“God, Artemis. Think about it--I was pretty fucked up most of the last five years. I wasn’t going to drag him down with me.”_

_“Unless he asked you to.”_

_“Yeah. Well. Maybe I was just scared he’d leave once he got what he thought he wanted and realized it--I--wasn’t worth it.”_

_“That’s fucked up, Red.”_

_“Yeah, well--”_

_“No. I mean. The way you talk about yourself.”_

_“Lets just say that Kaldur and I have always had a lot in common.”_

_“Do you, you know, still…?”_

_“I’m a stay at home dad, he’s been a security guard on an alien planet. So, no. Not really.”_

_“No, idiot, I meant. Do you still love him. Romantically.”_

_“I--”_

_“Roy.”_

_“Yes. Always.”_

* * *

By the time he pulls himself to the ledge his fingernails have been worn to bloody stubs. Breathless, he flops to the rock’s edge. A sob tries to work its way from his chest but his throat is too dry, stuck together painfully.

Eventually he’s able to stand, using the cliff wall to push himself to unsteady feet. His vision shifts, Martian dunes and Shayeris’ lights bleeding together in a brilliant, hellish mix of red and blue.

And he stands, swaying, tipping, nauseous.

“Is this it? Is this all there is, what awaits them?” He can’t stand the thought of it. If this is the fate of heroes who have ever faltered. His sisters, Conner, Roy, any of them, so _alone_.

Roy scoffs, arms crossed as he leans against the rock behind him. “Of course not. They’ll move on. Be happy. Live. But what have you done to earn a happy ending?”

“I only wanted--”

“You weren’t built for what you wanted. You know that. You’ve _always_ known that.”

And he’s right. Raquel. Tula. Their own failed, sputtered spark, dead before it could start.

It's hot, burningly so, but he’s shivering. A distant part of himself diagnoses it as a symptom of heat stroke.

“I--I am scared.”

“Why? What are you losing, Kaldur? No one loves you. How could they, when you don’t even love you?” Roy voice gentles. “You weren’t _made_ for love, Kaldur.”

It stings, shocking, sweat dripping into a wound he hadn't even known he'd had.

“Then for what?”

Tula steps forward to his side, eyes fixed on the bloody horizon. “To protect. To serve.”

“But I _failed_.”

Roy shrugs. “Yeah.”

A small hand reaches up, clasps his own. He looks down. Nadea regards him solemnly, dead eyes soft.

“It’s okay to be scared,” she says, a cruel echo of his own assurances to her, over a year ago. “But I’m here. It’ll be alright.”

The desert bleeds away fully, red sands giving over to the ruins.

Tula steps forward, turning to float in front of him. She takes his free hand in her own, presses it to his chest, fingers framing his heart.

She tips her head against his, an affection from their childhood.

“As we were taught. Death before dishonor. Remember, Kaldur’ahm?”

Kaldur steps forward, bare toes curling over the jagged edge of the ledge. Vertigo strikes him, shifts the rocks beneath his feet.

As they were taught. A shock to the heart to ensure death, keep information from the enemy. The fall, an extra measure, to guard against resuscitation. They were taught to take poison, then, but gravity will do just as well here, with no ocean to bear his weight.

Ten years out, and their scant two years in the militia still cling like remoras.

A thought, small and selfish, occurs to him.

"Will they remember me? As I was?"

Tula's hard eyes soften, her callused hand resting over his own. She presses down gently, digging blunt nails in over his heart.

"They will forget, in time."

It should be comforting.

Kaldur closes his eyes, uncurls his toes over the burning rocks, feels the edge crumble.

"That is for the best," he whispers, and steps off.

* * *

  _“There. Is that--”_

_“Yes. Is he--fuck. Fuck. Call M’gann. Now.”_

* * *

 He falls, but only briefly, a fraction of a second before steely fingers snatch around his wrist, a vice. He's yanked back roughly from the edge, pulled stumbling backwards against a broad chest. They go tumbling, momentum bearing them down against the gritty rock of the ledge.

Strong arms wrap up under his armpits, securing him in a tight hold that rips his hand from his chest.

"Holy shit," a rough voice pants, breath hot and damp on his neck. Muscular arms squeeze tight around him, trapping him firmly. “I have _never_ been so happy that you’re a drama queen. That was-- _fuck_. Wow. That was way too close.”

Kaldur’s gills flair uselessly, sensing precious moisture. Kaldur struggles weakly in the hold, limbs exhausted and useless. “Let me go--”

“--Not a chance,” the voice snaps. “Not this time, not ever again. Goddamit Kaldur, what are you _thinking_?”

Kaldur continues to thrash weakly, eyes snapping open in the bright glare of the setting sun. He looks around wildly, panic building in his throat.

He can’t see Tula, or Roy, or Nadea. They’ve left him.

“You don’t understand,” he rasps. Tears prickle in his vision, hot and stinging. The pain behind his eyes is a living thing, trying to claw its way out through the thin bone of his temples. They left him. They were supposed to _help_ him, and now he has to do this _alone_. “I have to--I  _owe_ \--”

A sudden fit of strength, and Kaldur wrenches one arm free. He spreads his fingers out, splayed starfish over his heart. Pushing through the panic, he reaches for his magic. “Please,” he begs, “ _You’ll die too_ , let me _go_.”

Strong fingers furl over his own, careful of the webbing. His attacker curls up beneath him, folding them together in the dust.

The man's face presses into the back of his neck, body forming a cage around his own, crushing him close. Lips move against Kaldur's nape as the man speaks. "Do this and my daughter loses her father _and_ her godfather. Are you really going to let Jade and Artemis raise my kid alone?"

Kaldur sucks in a breath, ruined nails biting into his own flesh, smearing crimson crescents into his skin. “Stop. _Stop_ , you said I was _done_. You do not get to--that life is _beyond_ me now, it has _always_ been beyond me.”

Kaldur can feel the man-- _Roy,_  a new Roy, a _kind_ Roy, so much worse than that mocking shade who brought him here--snarl, feel the scrape of enamel against his nape as the man bares his teeth. “Says who?”

Kaldur laughs, a barking, ugly thing. A jolt of _agony_ , lighting against the haze, shoots through his skull, knocks the breath from him. “ _You_.”

A twist, and Kaldur finds himself pinned to the dirt, Roy’s body an immovable, impossible weight against him. Desperate, he clenches his eyes shut, fights the iron grip that restrains his wrists, presses them uselessly to his sides.

“Look at me,” Roy demands. There is something breathless and urgent in him, so unlike the cold, demanding spectre that drove him up the cliff face. “Kaldur, damn you, _look at me_.”

Truly, the gods must _hate_ him, to confront him with a Roy Harper who _begs_.

“Let me go,” Kaldur gasps, eyes shut so tight he begins to see stars. His legs kick uselessly beneath Roy’s weight, torn feet struggling for purchase on the rock. The pulsing, splitting pain in his skull is crescendoing to a roaring climax, drowning out more and more of the world. It _hurts_ . “Why won’t you just let me _go_?”

Roy’s grip tightens, the familiar tension of anger laces his voice. “You _never_ gave up on me, you bastard, don’t you _dare._ ”

Kaldur turns his head, presses his face into the dirt, seeking something, anything to quiet the blaring agony. “That was different!”

“How? If I did what you did, would you abandon me? Let me  _kill_ myself?”

Kaldur bites down on his tongue, hard. _Never._

Roy continues, merciless. “No, you wouldn’t. Look at you, you can’t even _try_ to lie about it. You’d do everything you could to save me from myself. You already _have.”_

Another laugh, hacking from Kaldur’s lungs like a spiny, spiteful creature. “Do not _exaggerate_.”

Roy’s hands loosen around his wrist, slide up to press palm-to-palm against Kaldur’s own. “I would be dead without you.”

Terror, _old_ terror, rips through Kaldur’s stomach, splits him from throat to navel. “No, you would—“

“—have drowned in my own vomit after passing out in a hideout only you knew about. Twice!”  Roy is shouting now, livid. Kaldur can feel the heat from his face radiating against his cheek. “You _never_ left me behind, so why do I have to leave _you_?"

“That was different,” Kaldur pleads, helpless. His heart, his head, his skin, his very bones--every part of him is _raw_ , open nerves screaming under the hot air, beneath Roy’s touch. “You know it was different. You were everything to me--” Kaldur chokes, lungs screaming. He can’t _breathe_. “I _loved_ you.”

Roy snarls, low, animal and wounded. “And I _didn’t_?”

Kaldur’s eyes snap open. Roy’s red, incredulous face blots out the sun. Blue eyes blaze down into his own, scorching him.

Another laugh catches in his chest, stretches Kaldur’s mouth around a rictus grin. He holds Roy’s eyes--this shade’s eyes, this evil thing that dares to keep him from peace, that draws out his agony like a prisoner on the _rack_ and then has the gaul to taunt him with _this_ , of all things.

“ _Never_ ,” Kaldur breathes, and pushes.

They tussle, struggling on the narrow ledge for control. At one point they near the edge and, fighting everything in his body that _screams_ for him to throw them off it, to let them plummet together to the desert below, Kaldur rolls them away.

Even weakened, Kaldur is a challenge for Roy. Atlantean strength and years close quarters fighting win out, giving him what he needs to pin the other man beneath him.

Shade or not, this confrontation has been a long time coming.

“You _never_ loved me,” Kaldur yells, hands snarling in Roy’s shirt, arms trembling with exertion as he lifts the man to his face. Roy’s chest presses against his own, Kaldur’s knees shake as he kneels over him, straddling his thighs. “You are the only man in this world who has ever seen me for what I was, and you have _never_ loved me!”

Roy gapes up at him, eyes wide. He hangs limp in Kaldur’s hold, fight shocked out of him.

“You have never loved me,” Kaldur continues, and _Poseidon_ , how is there any water in his body _left_ for tears? “Out of everyone,” he gasps, “I had hoped that _you_ might. But even you--my best _friend_ \--” his voice chokes off, and he collapses against Roy’s chest, burying a sob against the other man’s neck. “You let me _leave_. You let me go! _Why did you let me go?_ ”

Roy’s chest rises, sharp, the man’s whole body going rigid.

Broad, hesitant hands settle gently on Kaldur’s back, holding him carefully as Roy folds upwards, shifting them so Kaldur sits cradled in his lap. Roy lifts his face towards the sky, eyes fixing on the setting sun as he tucks Kaldur’s head beneath his chin.

It's a complete antithesis to the hold Roy had on him earlier--before, Roy had crushed Kaldur against himself, like an octopus trapping prey before it could escape. Now Roy holds him delicately, like a shell about to break.

“Oh, Kaldur,” he sighs, and there’s no more of the usual anger in him, just a deep, blue sorrow. “What have we _done_ to you?”

Kaldur fights for breath, throat seizing up, agonizing. “You let me leave. Every time, all of you, _everyone_.” Every corner of his mind is screaming, not just with pain, but with familiar anguish. His departure from Shayeris, then from Atlantis, then from the Team itself, then here, to this place that has brought him to _ruin_.

Kaldur presses closer into Roy, into this horrendous gentless. “A lifetime of leaving, of going, of not being _enough_ for anyone to want to _keep_ ,” he keens, hating himself. Why is so much easier to open to these shades, these _ghosts_ , than it has ever been to open to the people he loves? “Why, Roy? Why did no one ever ask me to _stay_?”

“Stay,” Roy rasps, hands soothing Kaldur’s back. “I’m asking--begging you, _now_. Stay.”

Kaldur shakes his head, slowly. “I cannot. I’m not--I _failed_. I’m nothing. It's too _late._ ” _I am not who I was. He died, unloved, unmourned, and I am what is left._ **_Ruins_** _._

Roy shushes him, presses a kiss to his crown. “You are Kaldur’ahm of Shayeris,” he says, hoarse. “You are my best friend, and the strongest man I have ever known. You have _always_ been enough. _Stay_.”

It occurs to Kaldur that this is what he wants most in the world.

 _So this is the afterlife_ , he thinks, as the screaming pain becomes a darkness that consumes the edges of his vision. His fingers loosen in Roy’s shirt, his breath coming shallow. _I have had worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Shadesninde, a great beta, fantastic write, and better friend. This chapter--this story--would not be what it was without her influence, her stories, and her willingness to shout about fictional characters via text and AOL.


	12. PATIENT SYMPTOMS: SEVERE DEHYDRATION, COMATOSE. MINOR WOUNDS. CONDITION STABLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team holds vigil in the Watchtower medical ward, old wounds are dragged into the light, ship names are discussed, and Roy and Kaldur finally face what's been between them. 
> 
> It's been a long time coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Shade's Ninde, my wonderful beta and better friend, as well to all the amazing people who took the time to comment on this story since chapter 11 was published. As the story draws to a close it's been difficult to suds out how to tie everything together, and your words of encouragement have been a big help.

CENTRAL COMMUNICATIONS AND TRANSPORT LOG:[12/24/16]

  * INBOUND SIGNAL FROM: WATCHTOWER MOBILE CONSOLE #B07
  * ROUTE THROUGH: THE WATCHTOWER
  * OUTBOUND SIGNAL TO: TITAN TOWER CONSOLE #05
  * [BEGIN TRANSMISSION]



**ApocalypseCockblocked** [AC]  opened groupchat on TT server TheOldGuard.

 **ApocalypseCockblocked** invited **MartianMilitant** [MM] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

 **MartianMilitant** [MM] has joined the chat!

MM: Artemis?

MM:You’re watching Kaldur while Red Arrow takes a break, right?

MM: Is everything okay?

AC: Really.

MM: Sorry

MM: Poor word choice X/

AC: It’s okay.

AC: It’s just.

AC: I hate this. It's just like.

AC: I

MM: I know

MM: Like the flyer

AC: No, actually.

AC: I was thinking of Bialya.

MM: Bialya? How is this like

MM: Oh

AC: I

AC: Look, I know this is shitty of me, with what's happening.

AC: And that is not fair to ask.

AC: But

AC: Fuck

AC: Did you ever

AC: You know.

MM: Artemis

AC: Please. Fuck, M’gann, I just need to know I'm not being crazy here.

AC: How many times?

MM: ?

AC: How many times have we been here? How many times have we almost let him die?

MM: What are you talking about?

AC: I've just been.

AC: Watching him.

AC: Lying in this fucking hospital bed and I keep remembering Bialya, and the flyer, and that fucking cage of fire, and all the times over the years we’ve almost lost him

MM: I almost died in that cage, too

MM: We almost all died that day

MM: What we do--it's a dangerous job

AC: I know that!

AC: Of all people, _I_ know that!

AC: But the rest of us--

AC: I've always had Wally, and Dick, hell, Kaldur.

AC: And you.

AC: There was always someone there for me, checking up when things went bad 

AC: And you've had Conner, and Wally had me, and Dick has all of us,

AC: And we all had our mentors.

MM: I know we were never the best at checking in with Kaldur

MM: But he wasn't alone!

MM: He had Red Arrow, and Aquaman!

AC: Except that Aquaman is the King of Atlantis!

AC: He's never been able to be there for Kaldur the way our mentors have been there for us.

AC: Think about it.

AC: What would your uncle have done if he thought you went darkside? If Superman thought he lost Superboy? If Batman thought something like that had happened to Dick? Or Barry for Wally?

MM: They never would have rested untill they got us back

MM: :/

MM: You're right--Kaldur didn't have in Aquaman what we had in our mentors

MM: But he did have Red Arrow

MM: They were close, even at the beginning

MM: Roy cared about Kaldur more than anyone else on the team

MM: He always has

AC: Trust me, I know.

AC: Red seemed like he was ready to skin me on that mission with Cheshire and my

AC: With Sportsmaster.

AC: Sportmaster tossed an explosive in the water when Kaldur and Roy were chasing him, and Kaldur almost--

AC: Red was pissed, is the point.

AC: But even back then, before the clone thing, before the mole--

AC: Red wasn't the best at feelings.

AC: And neither is Kaldur.

AC: And, just. Fuck, M’gann.

AC: How many times have we just stood by and watched him do this shit to himself? And just assumed he was going to be okay?

AC: I wasn't there for the sim, not most of it, but Wally told me what he did!

AC: Just

AC: Threw himself away.

AC: Like it was nothing.

AC: Abdfjsosnc co

AC: dyvk

MM: Artemis?

MM: Artemis!

AC: Sorry, sorry.

AC: I got something on my keyscreen.

AC: Just

AC: Just some water.

MM: I can be over there in a few minutes.

AC: No, no. It's fine. I'd rather no one saw me like

AC: You know.

AC: I've got an image to protect, right?

MM: Not with me

MM: I mean

MM: Sorry. That came out wrong :(

MM: You don't have to hide from me, Artemis

MM: That kind of thing is kinda what landed us all here in the first place

AC: Ouch

MM: But I understand

AC: Well now that you've guilted me into sharing.

MM: Not apologizing for that!

AC: Did I ever tell you that Wally used to have nightmares about Doctor Fate?

MM: No

MM: But I'm not surprised?

AC: Yeah.

AC: I don't think.

AC: None of us, except Zee, probably, ever really realized just how close Fate came to keeping him.

AC: How hard Mr. Nelson had to fight.

AC: And he almost kept Kaldur, too, and I--

AC: Fuck

AC: I hate myself. God, fuck.

MM: I don't unde

MM: Oh

MM: Oh, _Artemis_

AC: I know, I know. It wouldn't be him, not really. It's stupid, and we never would have gotten together in the first place, but

AC: He'd be alive, right? I'd at least have that.

AC: And, fuck, I miss him so much. And now, just sitting here looking at Kaldur and thinking about how close he's come, so many fucking times, to dying.

AC: To losing himself.

AC: And how he doesn't even seem to register how much I'd miss him, how much it would hurt.

AC: I almost want to hate him.

AC: And Wally

AC: And Roy

AC: Because

AC: Because it's just not fair, for any of us, but he and Kaldur.

MM: It must be frustrating watching them

MM: When you would have given anything for a little more time

MM: Even after everything, Kaldur’s still alive

MM: He and Roy still have time, have had time

MM: And you feel like they've been wasting it

AC: When did you find out?

MM: A long time ago. Remember when we went to find Roy at his hideout? On New Year's Eve? And we were all on Ship together?

AC: Oh

MM: I didn't mean to, but--

MM: My empathy has always been harder to control while piloting her

AC: It took me years. I could never figure out why Kaldur put up with him.

AC: I mean.

AC: I like Red?

MM: But you're also a little more...similar? To him?

AC: We're both assholes.

MM: You said it, not me!

AC: Eh. Judging by what I've heard of Ollie’s younger years and what we saw if the original Harper? I kinda just write it off as an archer thing

AC: Anyways.

AC: Shit.

MM: When you figured out that Kaldur and Roy have been in love with each other this whole time?

 **Nightwinger** [NW] has joined the chat!

NW: Ooh, are we telling those stories

NW: I'm inviting Zatanna

 **SilentBob** [SB] has joined the chat!

SB: Red Arrow once threatened to shove Kryptonite down my throat if I didn't start listening to Kaldur

SB: It was an empty threat

SB: But it was enough to tip me off

SB: Especially when I heard Kaldur’s heart rate pick up

SB: It was a weird moment

SB: Like seeing someone flirt with your mom

AC: Superboy.

AC: I love you.

AC: But I can safely say that

AC: A) no one in this chat, including you, knows what that feels like but me

MM: (Rude!)

NW: (So rude)

AC: And B) that was a disgustingly cute story and I feel gross now because I just realized how many time Red chewing me out was low-key him flirting with Kaldur.

 **ZotfigZone** [ZZ] has joined the chat!

ZZ: Speaking of Roy and Kaldur.

ZZ: I'd like to open by saying that Raquel

ZZ: (Who is putting Amistad down for his nap and will be yelling at all of you personally later)

ZZ: And I are kinda upset that you guys that been keeping us out of the loop on this!

ZZ: I mean, seriously??? We were part of the Team, too!

ZZ: RUDE.

SB: Kaldur's slow descent into mental collapse wasn't exactly something we were spreading around at League get-togethers.

NW: It was also kinda part of a Secret Light Plot™ to discredit the League, kill Kaldur, and gain spheres of influence both in Atlantis and on Mars.

ZZ: What? How?!

NW: You're going to have to wait on the mission report for that one

NW: Sorry

NW: BC’s orders

AC: What matters is that Kaldur is okay.

AC: Kinda.

AC: We think.

SB: He pretty much hasn't been for two years

NW: (probably longer ngl)

SB: But he's not currently dying of dehydration or exposure and we’re taking that as a win

ZZ: You guys owe Raquel and I an explanation.

ZZ: Kaldur was our leader, too! Our friend!

AC: I know. We know. It's just. There's stuff that happened, before either of you came, and it's part of why we feel a little responsible for what happened.

SB: More than a little

ZZ: That was more than six years ago! What could you have possibly done!

NW: Look. We were all dealing with some

NW: Issues

NW: When the Team first started. Kaldur ended up taking the brunt of that, and it wasn't until recently that we realized he was dealing with issues too

SB: Issues that he never resolved

SB: At all

MM: It wasn't that we didn't care about him! Kaldur always just…

AC: He made it seem like he could always handle whatever happened. Nothing really seemed to phase him, and I think we all subconsciously wrote him off as not needing our help.

AC: It didn't help that, even though he was less than a year older than Wally and I, he always seemed so much...more stable?

NW: He's stoic

NW: I hated to admit it

NW: ESPECIALLY back when I was 13

NW: But Kaldur always reminded me more of Batman that I ever did.

MM: The first time I ever really realized that Kaldur wasn't indestructible was when I

MM: You know

SB: I just thought that him going over to Manta made a sick kind of sense

SB: Of course I never wanted to believe it

SB: But after the explosion on Malina Island, I realized how little I actually knew about what was going on in his head

SB: I understood how he could have come to hate us

NW: It never occurred to me just how much he'd lost during the Invasion

NW: Not until we got up here

NW: I hate to say it, but I think Wally the one who saw Kaldur as just another guy

AC: What do you mean?

NW: I

NW: Forget I said that I didn't mean to bring it up

AC: Bring what up.

AC: Dick!

NW: Look, now's really not the time

ZZ: Ship has sailed, bird boy.

ZZ: Spill.

NW: After Kaldur and Artemis blew up the Cave

NW: Wally thought

NW: Look, he was worried about you, okay?

AC: You’ve got to be.

AC: Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME.

AC: After everything the three of you went through together?

AC: I can’t believe he even considered--

AC: Augh!

SB: Wait

SB: What?

NW: Wally--

NW: Wally was worried that Kaldur had gone darkside

NW: Real darkside

SB: I thought he was in on the plan?

NW: He was

NW: He was worried that Kaldur was a double agent

NW: Triple agent?

AC: TERMINOLOGY ISN’T THE FUCKING FOCUS HERE DICK

AC: WHAT THE HELL

NW: See! This! This is why I wasn’t going to tell you!

AC: I wish you hadn’t!

AC: And to think that I--

AC: I’m not doing this. I’m not freaking about this right now.

AC: We’re talking about this.

AC: Later.

AC: _After_ Kaldur wakes up.

ZZ: Wakes up?

ZZ: What _exactly_ is wrong with Kaldur.

ZZ: I _get_ that you can’t tell us what happened.

ZZ: But

ZZ: God damn it

ZZ: _Please._

SB: Hey, hey

SB: I

SB: _We_

SB: Should have clued you guys in earlier

SB: He’s in a coma

SB: We’re not sure when he’s coming out of it

ZZ: Can we even know _why_?

MM: He was psychically attacked over the course of over three months. He was then, three days ago, marched through an extremely hot desert for several hours. He suffered extreme dehydration.

MM: We’re lucky he survived

ZZ: Why the fuck.

ZZ: Was Kaldur marching through a desert?

ZZ: HE’S A FISH.

SB: Mindcontrol

ZZ: Oh _of fucking course._

ZZ: *Why* was he being mind controlled?

NW: I’m sorry, we can’t give you those details

NW: But the person who did this to him has been caught

ZZ: You guys have any idea when he’ll wake up?

NW: We’re not sure what’s wrong with him

SB: (medically speaking)

NW: We were able to rehydrate him within six hours of retrieving him

NW: But that was three days ago

MM: And the kind of damage that was done to his psyche isn’t the kind I’ve learned how to fix

MM: It's not like what I did to him before?

MM: It was...more insidious? Less--well, less like ripping through him. And more like a disease?

ZZ: Well that’s gruesome.

MM: Trust me, I know

MM: Whatever it is, it's nothing like before

MM: Last time, Kaldur’s damaged psyche manifested in the ruins of Poseidonis

MM: Which it wasn’t until recently I even realized was a memory

ZZ: A memory of what?

SB: You don’t watch a lot of Atlantean news

ZZ: Well considering they hardly report on anything that goes on down there in the first place?

ZZ: It hasn’t been a priority.

NW: It’s likely that very soon some news will be making it's way to surface sources.

NW: News that might…

NW: Change the way you see Kaldur.

ZZ: I don’t think so.

ZZ: Whatever it is?

ZZ: It's still Kaldur. I’m not going to buy some half baked news story over the real story.

ZZ: But other people, including the UN, will. Unless you put the real story out there.

AC: It's not ours to tell.

AC: It’s Kaldur’s, and like hell am I letting anyone say anything about it before he has the chance to wake up and make his own choices.

ZZ: Are you sure he’s going to be up to it if

ZZ: When

ZZ: He wakes up?

AC: It’s been over a year since the incident took place.

AC: The world can wait for him to be ready.

NW: I’m pretty sure that _literally none_ of this is ours to decide

NW: It’s Black Canary’s, and the rest of the sitting council’s

AC: I’ll ‘literally’ fight every one of them.

AC: I don’t give a shit.

AC: Kaldur’s earned a right to tell this whatever way he wants to.

AC: He’s the one in exile, and he’s the one LYING IN FRONT OF ME IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL BED, DICK

MM: Artemis!

MM: Calm down

MM: Dick isn’t attacking Kaldur

AC: I know, I know, I just--

AC: I need a moment.

 **ApocalypseCockblocked** [AC] has left the chat!

ZZ: Is she okay?

SB: No

SB: But she will be

SB: Once Kaldur wakes up

ZZ: So. Uh.

ZZ: I’m not sure if anyone is in the mood anymore.

ZZ: Because yikes.

ZZ: But I think we can all use a break from the serious grimdark talk?

ZZ: And Dick said we were talking Roy and Kaldur stories?

NW: Yeah. I’m not really up for that

NW: I’m gonna bounce

ZZ: And do, what?

ZZ: Mope in Bludhaven?

SB: Ouch

NW: You know I--

NW: Shit

ZZ: You were about to say you have a team to lead.

ZZ: Weren't you.

NW: No comment

ZZ: Dick, stay.

ZZ: I know Artemis has been reaching out to you to get you to come out of your shell.

ZZ: Bit I haven’t talked to you about anything but a mission for months.

ZZ: And you

ZZ: And this is directed at _all of you_.

ZZ: Have been pretty stressed out and insular for the last, like, _year._

ZZ: Beating yourselves up while you wait for Kaldur to wake up isn’t just useless.

ZZ: It’s unhealthy.

ZZ: Take it from someone who knows, okay?

NW: Alright

NW: Fuck it

NW: Lets tell some Roydur stories

SB: Roydur?

NW: You know

NW: Roy/Kaldur?

NW: Like Brangelina

SB: Roydur sounds like a supervillain

ZZ: A pretty shitty one, at that.

ZZ: Raldur?

NW: Too little Roy sound

SB: Kaldoy

MM: Connor? I love you

MM: But no

MM: How about Roydur’ahm?

NW: Too long, too Martian

MM: !

MM: Rude!

MM: But fair

SB: One second

 **SilentBob** invited **B345tB01** [BB] to groupchat on TheOldGuard

 **B345tB01** [BB] has joined the chat!

BB: hi guys!

NW: (holy sh

NW: I mean

NW: (gee friggin wilikers M’gann why is your little brother’s tag name in l33t speak)

NW: (thats so 2008)

BB: you know I can read that, right?

BB: that parentheses don’t actually make it a whisper?

BB: just use the whisper function, my dude!

NW: This chat client has a whisper function

SB: I feel like _you_ should know that

SB: Just saying

BB: anyways.

BB: Superboy said you guys are trying to figure out a ship name for Red Arrow and Aqualad?

MM: Hi, Gar!

MM: Do you want to help us?

MM: All the ideas are pretty awful so far…

NW: Hey! I like Roydur!

ZZ: And you’re the only one who does.

SB: (What’s a ship name)

BB: sure!

BB: there’s actually already one out there!

BB: everyone who ships it is kind of a weirdo, and they’ve got a pretty small following, but it's there!

SB: Back up

SB: People what

ZZ: Superboy, did you ever, you know, switch the TV to something people actually watch?

SB: No

ZZ: Use the internet?

SB: For research

ZZ: Google ‘RPF shipping’.

SB: Okay

SB: Oh

SB: I feel Violated?

ZZ: Tell me about it.

ZZ: So, Garfield. Ship name?

BB: sure!

BB: first things first through!

 **B345tB01** [BB] sent a photo to the group!

MM: Garfield!

MM: That gesture is _very_ inappropriate! Who taught you that?!

BB: sorry, Miss M!

BB: but, sincerely, from myself and all the other freshmen

BB: fuck you guys for keeping us out of the loop again!

NW: Secret. Mission.

NW: I understand that you guys are mad

BB: Try worried sick!

NW: But the nature of the work the Team does

NW: That _the League_ does

NW: Means that not everyone gets to know everything

BB: well then maybe you guys don’t need to know Red Arrow and Aqualad’s ship name!

BB: so there!

SB: It’s Redfish

SB: Because Red Arrow and Aqualad

SB: Which makes sense

SB: None of these people know Roy and Kaldur’s real names

MM: I think I like Roydur’ahm better

NW: Redfish sounds like red herring

NW: Which for obvious reasons doesn’t sound like a good ‘ship’ name

BB: redfish works so much better though!

BB: everyone else already uses it and switching would just make it even harder to find other fans!

SB: ‘other’ fans?

BB: oops

MM: Garfield?

BB: tell me when Aqualad wakes up so La'gaan and I can come yell at him! Bye!

 **B345tB01** [BB] has left the chat!

ZZ: Your little brother is kind of weird, M’gann.

MM: It’s my fault (‘-’*)

MM: I used to go on those kinds of forums for Hello Megan

MM: He looked over my shoulder a few times and got into the whole thing

MM: I never thought he’d do that with teammates though >:(

SB: Didn’t Gar used to have an Aqualad poster in his room?

NW: True. Maybe growing up with kaldur and the rest of us as heroes made it different.

ZZ: Okay.

ZZ: So, that was weird. Like, even for us.

ZZ: And now I feel weird telling Redfish stories with neither the ‘red’ nor the ‘fish’ present.

SB: Same

SB: Red Arrow should be back online soon

SB: We’ll tell stories then so it's less like this shipping stuff

SB: And more like giving RA shit

NW: Which is something I know we’ll _all_ be comfortable with

ZZ: Here here.

ZZ: Also, this is the weirdest Christmas Eve I've ever had.

 **ApocalypseCockblocked** [AC] has joined the chat!

AC: M'gann!

AC: Kaldur’s waking up!

AC: Get up here, now!

MM: I feel him! I’m on my way!

MM: If he wakes up fully, try to keep him calm!

NW: I’ll contact RA

SB: Is that screaming?

AC: Yeah the whole keeping Kaldur calm thing?

AC: Not going too great.

 **RetiredAssailant** [RA] has joined the chat!

RA:  literally I Just Wanted Coffee

* * *

 JUSTICE LEAGUE OF SECTOR 2814 INFORMATION DATABASE

  * ACCESS: HISTORIC ARCHIVES
  * SORT: 2016
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: THE POST REACH-INVASION TRAUMA AND RECOVERY DOCUMENTATION PROJECT (CIRCA 2090)
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: AQUALAD



 

_Figure 10: An article published in the Daily Planet circa December 2016. Historians of Justice League history will recall that the exposure of Kaldur’ahm of Shayeris’s role in Black Manta’s 2015 attack on the city of Poseidonis is often regarded as the beginning of the Accountability Movement. The Accountability Movement, headed in part by sincere critics of the League’s unchecked, unilateral decision making in regards to Earth’s response to inter-galactic contact and in part by alternatively motivated persons (such as then UN Secretary Lex Luthor), was a late 2010’s push for UN oversight over the Justice League._

  _For more on The Accountability Movement, and the development of the Justice League in the early 2000’s, please consult the following texts:_  

  * _The Rise of Interplanetary Terrorism In the 2010’s_
  * _Globalism vs Vigilantes: An Economic Focused Study_
  * _Bad Cops, Good Guards: On The Role Of The League_
  * _Corruption and Charisma: Lex Luthor’s Rise And Fall In The U.N._



* * *

JUSTICE LEAGUE OF SECTOR 2814 INFORMATION DATABASE

  * ACCESS: HISTORIC ARCHIVES
  * SORT: 2088
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: THE POST REACH-INVASION TRAUMA AND RECOVERY DOCUMENTATION PROJECT (CIRCA 2090)
  * SORT: RELEVANCE: AQUALAD



 

>  Attached is an excerpt from _Deep Waters Still, A Novelization Of The Life Of Proteus,_ a historic fiction written on the life of Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris. The authors of the novel assembled the story from previous documentaries done on the junior auxiliary group first known as The Team and later as The Titans, autobiographies by various persons in Kaldur'ahm's life, interviews with friends and family, and diary entries left by the man himself. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Under normal circumstances, Kaldur waking with Artemis Crock at his bedside would be as familiar as the hospital bed itself. Despite her gruff, sarcastic manner, Artemis had always been the person who most hated letting injured teammates wake up alone.

Under the lingering influence of mind control induced hallucinations, however, her presence was less appreciated than usual.

“Her too?” Kaldur yelled to the air, scrambling back from the newest ghost that had come to haunt him. Artemis’s shade reached out to him, babbling something reassuring, in English, maybe, but he couldn't hear her over the pounding of his own blood in his ears.

“Wouldn’t Tantalus be sufficient?” He gasped, weakly trying to curl away from its reassuring hands, the false compassion that would surely lead him again to death, to darkness, just as Roy's simulacron had before her. “Why must Sisyphus’s fate be mine as well? What chimeric hell have you condemned me to?”

The shade seemed to give up, throwing its hands up in frustration so familiar that Kaldur felt his stomach twist. Where before the ghosts that had haunted him had been edged with a sharp sense of exaggeration, mutable and dreamlike, this one was uncanny in its depiction.

Artemis’s double pressed its palm against its forehead in her customary gesture, seeming to making an attempt at gathering its thoughts.

Kaldur stared, breath heavy, as light dawned in it's expression.

“Duh,” It muttered to itself. Then, in broken Atlantean: [Peace, friend, I arrive! Together! Still water! Peace!]

Kaldur paused, the swirling chaos of panic disrupted by a sideways thought: only the real Artemis would speak Atlantean so poorly.

It wasn't enough to break his panic, but his momentary pause gave Artemis time to dart her hands out, grabbing his hands in her own.

[Still water!] she repeated, pressing her fingers flat against his.

Her palms were human-warm against his own, nothing like the burning heat of Roy’s grip in the desert. He stared at their hands, golden and brown skin adjacent to each other, the careful way she avoided his webbing.

No ghost could ever be so gentle.

Or have an accent so atrocious.

[Artemis?] Kaldur croaked, pressing back against her palms.

“Oh thank god,” she breathed, and Kaldur found himself with an armful of crying archer.

He held her gently, still not quite willing to believe the facts before him.

Then the door burst open, with M’gann, Conner, and Dick spilling in.

“You’re awake!” M’gann shouted gleefully, flying in to join Artemis in crushing his ribs.

Kaldur shifted his arms automatically to accommodate her, catching Conner’s eye. Artemis, Dick, and even M’gann, he could see. But he'd seen little of his old friend over the last year, and could think of no reason for him to be conjured up to torture him.

“What happened?” He questioned. “I'm not dead?”

“Not for lack of trying,” Conner dead-panned.

“Yeah, next time you feel like strolling through the desert?” Dick joked, voice stained. “Don't.”

“I will attempt to refrain in the future,” Kaldur shot back, dry, becoming more and more assured with each passing moment that these were truly his friends. Only his Team could have such terrible taste in humor.

“I fucking hate all of you,” Artemis claimed, voice muffled by the fact that she was inexpertly trying to hide tears against Kaldur’s hospital gown. “I was having a _moment_.”

“Speaking of which,” came a voice, and the subject of Kaldur’s worst dreams and best nightmares appeared in the doorway, coffee in hand and tardy as usual. “Once you four are finished finishing D’arra’s job for her, I’d like one with Kaldur.”

Roy, blue eyed and exhausted and utterly, inescapably beautiful for it, fixed him with a tired smile. “Alone.”

* * *

Roy’s request was not granted immediately, of course, because there was a lot to catch Kaldur up on. Also, frankly, because the rest of the team had unanimously decided that if Roy could take years to confess his feelings to Kaldur, he could damn well wait another hour or so while they got their share.

Eventually, and with firm but gentle orders from Kaldur himself, the four were ejected from the room. They left peacefully enough, but only after a few requisite, crude jokes about Roy not engaging Kaldur in anything _too_ strenuous.

They sat in silence for a time, assessing each other from the corners of their eyes, each careful not to be caught looking at the other.

The habit was, obviously, ridiculous. But it was well worn with years, and comfortable for it.

Kaldur broke the silence. “I assume Jade is watching Lian?”

Roy shook his head. “Paula, actually. Jade...she loves Lian. She does. But the whole consistency thing,” Roy shrugs, seemingly unbothered by his ex-wife’s lack of commitment skills.

Remembering with a flush of shame the gladness that had thrilled through him when he’d heard the news of their divorce, Kaldur wondered to himself how he'd been so selfish as to celebrate a world where Lian Harper would not be raised by her mother.

As if sensing Kaldur’s thoughts, Roy turned the conversation. “What do you remember?” He asked quietly. “About that cliff in the desert?”

Kaldur looked down. He breathed deeply for a few moments, gathering himself, then spoke to the sheets, "You were there."

Roy scoffed, absentmindedly rubbing a fading bruise on his thigh. “Yeah, I remember.”

Kaldur flinched, fingers digging into the bedding on either side of his legs. “No. I meant--in my head. In the desert. You...you were there,” Kaldur sighed, meeting Roy’s gaze. “With the girl. With Tula. To lead me to the cliffs."

Roy sat back in his chair, face blank. "...I was one of the people your subconscious summoned to make you kill yourself."

Kaldur cringed, breaking their gaze to stare at his bedclothes. A protracted silence stretched between them while he tried to unstick his throat from around the word. “Yes.”

Roy slumped forward, head in hands, rubbing viciously at his eyes. "Jesus Christ--"

"--do you hate me?" Kaldur interrupted, addressing his legs. His voice was tight, vocal cords stiff with disuse and the lingering memory of the desert, of the ghosts that drove him towards death’s edge.

Roy snapped his head up, incredulous. "What?"

Kaldur stubbornly continued to address the sheets. "Do you hate me?” He repeated, voice growing firmer. “For what I did?"

Roy sobered. His hand twitched in his lap, seeking Kaldur’s, to comfort. He held back, uncertain of the gesture’s welcome. "For the girl?"

"No,” Kaldur shook his head, then paused. “Yes. All of it. For leaving you, for lying, for what I did,” Kaldur’s fingers twisted in the linens, balling them beneath his fists. His voice grew steadily louder, more urgent. “For what I told you the night I left. I need to know.”

Kaldur released the crumpled sheets, drawing his legs up to his chest.  “I haven't seen you in a _year_ and I've thought about you every day because you didn't say anything and I need to _know--_ ”

Kaldur took in a deep, shuddering breath. He lifted his head, meeting Roy’s eyes.

He looked the most vulnerable Roy had ever seen him, more vulnerable than he'd even realized Kaldur _could_ look. “Roy,” he begged, “Do you hate me?"

“Never,” Roy snapped. Throwing caution to the wind, he took Kaldur’s hands in his own, leaning over the hospital bed, into Kaldur’s space.

“ _Why_?” Kaldur demanded, half plaintive, half accusatory.

Roy’s mouth straightened into a firm line. "Leaving aside the fact that _you're_ the one who dodged every attempt I made to contact you,” he said seriously. “Which we will be discussing later, by the way, like _fuck_ am I letting you off the hook for that--” Roy’s tone softened, thumbs stroking nonsense patterns into the skin of Kaldur’s knuckles. “How could I hate you for telling me you love me?"

Kaldur’s hands tightened into fists beneath his own. "You didn't _say_ anything,” he accused.

Roy raised a brow. "You told me you loved me, kissed me, and jumped into a zeta tube to a restricted location. By which I mean a location a couple thousand leagues under the ocean, where my poor, human body would be crushed if I even attempted to follow you. You didn't exactly give me time to _respond_."

Kaldur chuckled, defensive anger crumpling. "You make me sound like a protagonist in one of Dick’s anime’s.” He sighed, turning his hands to take Roy’s in his own. “I was...scared."

Roy curled his fingers to press against Kaldur’s. Kaldur’s skin was cool against his.

Roy was drawn back, for a moment, to three days ago, when Kaldur’s skin had burned, when fever and emotions too long buried had erupted in the red dust and sunset of the Martian desert. Now, in the sterile, clinical environment of the Watchtower medical ward, it was almost impossible to imagine Kaldur as the furious, haunted man who’d dug his bloodied fingers into Roy’s shirt and denied that Roy had ever loved him back.

But traces were there, Roy could see now, in the tension of Kaldur’s shoulders, in the resigned downward slope of his eyes.

It occurred to Roy that, even now, Kaldur was uncertain of him. That it would take far, far more than a delusional screaming match on a cliff’s edge to fix what they had broken between the two of them.

Roy breathed out, in, a slow, deep breath. "Of which answer?" he asked, holding Kaldur’s eyes.

Kaldur flinched back, startling when Roy kept a firm grip on his hands, refusing to let him slip away to the shelter of distance.

Something confused and grateful shown in his eyes when he answered Roy, voice soft. "Both."

Roy squeezed Kaldur’s hands in his own, quick and reassuring. "Because of the whole gay bashing Atlantean thing, or what?”

Kaldur frowned. "No,” he said, then paused, considering.

Roy let him gather his thoughts, patient. He had never seriously confronted Kaldur on Atlantis and its codified homophobia, knowing that Kaldur’s simultaneous sense of justice and sense of loyalty made the topic difficult for him to confront, even without considering how the attitude affected him personally.

Because god forbid Kaldur _ever_ consider how anything affected him personally.

“Well,” Kaldur amended, after a protracted silence. “I cannot claim that my fear of being discovered, and my own internalized self hatred, did not play a part in my fear."

"What happened to that, any way?” Roy prompted gently.  “Not like I'm complaining,” he assured, voice light, “But you don't seem as freaked by the whole bisexual thing anymore."

"I suppose that is the word for it,” Kaldur said softly, considering. “That is Raquel's descriptor for herself, is it not? Yes,” he decided, nodding. “As for why I am less ‘freaked’--Not every experience with my father was a negative one.” Kaldur sighed, hanging his head. The corner of his mouth tilted, sour and dissatisfied. “It would be simpler if it had been."

It was Roy’s turn to startle. "Wait, you told him?"

Kaldur looked up at Roy’s surprised face. He smiled, a small, strained thing, amused and bitter. "It was a way to gain his trust,” he explained. “He knows of Atlantis's views--"

"Their ass backwards views, yeah," Roy interjected, determined that this fact be established.

"--their unjust views on homosexuality,” Kaldur admitted, nodding slightly in acknowledgment. “Revealing myself as devi--attracted to men--,” he corrected, making obvious effort to avoid the language he once, infuriatingly, used to describe himself and that, _more infuriatingly_ , much of Atlantean society still used to describe those like him. “Further provided basis for my claim to have turned on my kingdom."

Roy couldn’t help himself. He laughed. The situation was too absurd for anything else. "So your father-son bonding was over how Atlantis is a homophobic pit."

Kaldur frowned, fixing Roy with a disapproving glare. "That is _remarkably_ reductive."

Roy cocked a brow, challenging. "But _true_ ," he insisted. 

Kaldur sighed. "...in a sense,” he admitted grudgingly.

Roy knew that it would be a long time before Kaldur would be able to hold his homeland accountable for the myriad ways it had fucked him--and people like him--over.

While Kaldur’s personal circle of friends and family had always been on the more liberal side of Atlantean politics, the man’s quiet but nigh fanatical loyalty to his people made it hard to force the Kaldur to confront Atlantis’s flaws. And the flaws in his king and mentor, who had allowed injustices like the Purist movement and rampant homophobia to fester in his kingdom.

Roy allowed the topic to rest, satisfied with his small victories and cognizant of the other issue at hand.

Namely, the _rest_ of Kaldur’s issues.

"Okay,“ Roy said. “So part of this whole...deal…was the whole internalized homophobia thing. Which you're getting over, apparently. But,” and here Roy smoothed his thumbs over Kaldur’s knuckles, comforting. “You're still scared. What's the rest?"

Kaldur sighed, exhausted. "...you know the rest," he murmured.

"Well, yeah,” Roy admitted. “But I think it's important that you say it when you're not delusional and being mind controlled."

Kaldur’s shoulders tensed, frustration wrinkling his brow. "Why?"

Roy lifted one hand, cupping Kaldur’s face in his palm, smoothing the tension from Kaldur’s forehead with the gentle swipe of his thumb. "So you can hear just how fucking stupid it sounds?"

Kaldur exhaled softly, leaning into the touch, eyes closed. "...I was afraid of you saying no because it would have confirmed that there is nothing in me that _can_ be loved,” he admitted, voice hoarse and tight. Something felt like it was opening in his chest, painful and so, so relieving. “I was afraid of you saying yes because it would mean having to _learn_ what it is to have love reciprocated.” Kaldur opened his eyes, meeting Roy’s own. The other man’s gaze was unbearably gentle. Kaldur craved it.

“I am,” Kaldur stuttered, realization dawning as the words left his lips. He rarely spoke like this, thoughts forming only after the words themselves spilled into open air. “I am not comfortable with that kind of vulnerability."

A beat, as the truth of Kaldur's own words settled in his chest. "It _terrifies_ me." 

Roy nodded. "I've noticed. I used to think that you just hated yourself,” he said softly. “It wasn't until these last few months that I really understood the level to which you don't trust other people."

Kaldur frowned. "That is unfair."

Roy tilted his head in, pressing his brow against Kaldur’s own. "Not with the mission, Kaldur. With yourself."

On any one else the face Kaldur made would be called a pout. "I trust _you_."

 _And isn't that the kicker?_ "Do you?” Roy asked, premonition twisting his insides. _Of course he does, he always has._ “After everything I did to hurt you?"

Kaldur pulled away, grasping Roy gently by the  shoulders. "You were suffering from addiction,” he reassured, serious and completely confident. There was strength in the way he held himself now, that inexhaustible energy he only knew how to use for other people. In that moment he wasn't just Kaldur. He was Aqualad, and Roy hated it. “I know you did not mean to--"

It was Roy’s turn to pull away, brushing Kaldur’s hands gently from his shoulders. Confused, Kaldur let them fall, resting limp on the sterile white sheets of the bed.

Kaldur, for all his lack of trust in others, had always assumed the best of Roy. 

And it was one of Roy's greatest regrets that he didn't always live up to it.

Roy forced himself to hold Kaldur’s eyes, to stiffen his neck and shoulders. "Yes, I did."

Kaldur sat back, mouth slack, as if slapped. "What?"

"I meant it,” Roy admitted, breaking eye contact, rubbing a hand through his hair. “I wanted--I was lost, and all I wanted was to be left alone to find Speedy. And you wouldn't leave, because--keep in mind I was being an _idiot_ here--you were clinging to the memories of the boy whose life I stole.”

Roy flicked his eyes back to Kaldur, nails digging into his own thighs. Kaldur's expression was wide and open, pain and disbelief painted clear across his raised brow.

“I resented you,” Roy continued, stomach sick. His throat felt tacky and dry. He took a sip of his cold coffee, grimacing. “I _hated_ you for pretending that I meant anything to you other than a convenient replacement for the real deal. I _wanted_ to hurt you."

Seconds of heavy silence spilled out between them, trickling like molasses or tar.

Roy bent his head, cradled it in his hands, resting his elbows on his thighs. His stomach knotted tight and high, burning, like he'd swallowed a coal.

Kaldur leaned forward, grasping Roy by the wrist, pulling him out of his knot to look at him.

Roy didn't know what he expected. Pain. Betrayal, certainly.

Not gentleness.

“My friend,” Kaldur said, soft and hoarse. "Why are you telling me this? I don't--"

Roy answered immediately, the words tumbling over themselves. "You deserve to know."

Kaldur nodded. "And now?

Roy stared. "I don't think I can ever put into words how much I regret what I did to you,” he said slowly. “And what I didn't say."

Kaldur stared back, face carefully blank. Echos of what Roy had said to him played in the back of his mind, faint. Hope, warm and inevitable as the tide, rose high in his throat. 

But tendrils of fear, familiar, inescapable and insidious, wound around his heart. Kaldur suppressed a shiver.

The desert had been a chaotic place for him, reality and the twisted terrors of his own mind, fed by D’arra, bleeding together like watercolors. He still wasn’t certain of what was said, by himself, by Roy, by his shade.

 _‘You weren’t built for what you wanted. You know that. You’ve_ **_always_ ** _known that.’_

The seconds trickled onward. Kaldur’s tongue lay dead in his mouth, the question strangled in his throat.

Kaldur had spent the past eight years afraid of this answer, and cowardice is a hard habit to break.

Roy sighed. "You're not gonna ask what that was, are you."

"I would be lying if I claimed I was not still scared of the answer,” Kaldur said softly, hand tightening unconsciously on Roy’s wrist. He flinched, eyes flicking downward, as if he’d forgotten that he’d yet to let go.

Tentatively, Kaldur attempted to extract his hand. But just as his fingers lifted from skin, Roy clasped his free hand over Kaldur’s own, halting his withdrawal. Twining their fingers carefully together, Roy moved their joined hands to rest on bed, centered equally between them.

"I think,” Roy began, then cleared his throat. “I think it's time both of us to stop being cowards about this."

Staring down, Kaldur examined the careful way Roy had intertwined their fingers, pressing them together at the tips to avoid exerting pressure on Kaldur’s sensitive webbing, while the heel of their palms were pressed firmly together. It was not a tight grip, but it was a firm one, gentle and unhesitant.

Smiling softly, Kaldur met Roy’s eyes. “I think,” he said, lifting their joined hands to his lips, brushing a kiss across callused knuckles, “That you are correct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, folks. Stay tuned for Amazons, mission reports, UN investigations, wedding invitations, diary entries, and a homecoming that's been put off for far too long.


End file.
